In too Deep
by Nymphchild
Summary: An investigative journalist starts to come and talk with the brothers while they are in Hoag. But what does she really want from them that she keeps coming back? Plagued with her own troubled past she finds herself dragged farther into their world than she had ever imagined, putting her in danger herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: An investigative journalist starts to come and talk with the brothers while they are in Hoag. But what does she really want from them that she keeps coming back? Plagued with her own troubled past she finds herself dragged farther into their world than she had ever imagined, putting her in danger herself.**

**Rated M: Language, violence, eventual sexual situations hopefully. **

**Pairing: Murphy/OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Murphy, Connor ect but I do own my OC's Abigail and Eddy.**

**Flame Warning: Don't bother flaming. I will delete you.**

**As always please read and review! I live for reviews!**

**Chapter One: **

Abigail Ashton sat on the small sofa in the wardens waiting room at Hoag as she looked over the files that the detective Duffy had given her. Writing an article on the Saints had been her editors idea and who better to pull information out of two Irish males that had been in prison for the past year than the pretty little investigative journalist that had gotten in with everyone from mobsters to congressmen.

She had been doing research on the boys for months before actually talking to them. The anniversary of their imprisonment was coming up and she knew there would have to be an article about it. She wanted it and had made sure she had it before other reporters, concerned with closer deadlines, had even thought about it.

She glanced down at her bag where she had hidden two things that a deep source had entrusted her with. Two things that she was sure would get her a little farther with the Irishmen than her cute looks or her innocent way of talking to people would.

She licked her full pink lips as she looked at the picture of the McManus brothers, Murphy and Connor. She had, of course, followed their career. She'd been finishing college at the time, working in the basement of the newspapers dreaming of the day that she got to be part of something that big…to write about two people that big. Everyone in Boston had followed them, but few had been about to touch their cloths or talk to the detective's that had chased them.

Abigail rubbed her head as she looked at the blacked out lines of the copies of the police reports. There was something more going on here. She could feel it when she talked to the two detectives. The way they kept glancing at each other when they answered any questions or the way that they hide their mouths in their beers when she took them out for an informal drink.

Opening the last file she looked at pictures of Detective David Greenly. She tilted her head to the side and took in his pale face as he lay on the metal slab in the coroner's office. She ran her hands over the now dead man's face. "What did you and your friends know?" She asked the picture quietly.

She always preferred to gather information before trying to yank it out of people. People we far more tight lipped than tax files, police reports, bank statements or credit card receipts. Then she had moved on to the actual articles of evidence.

She had to admit that her editor was well connected. He had gotten to police chief and the federal distract attorney to let her see them. The boys club worked in her favor for once that way. She'd fingered through the cloths that they were captured it, smelling blood, gun powder residue and residual scent that could only be described and male on the worn black turtlenecks. She could pick out which brother had worn which by now through she didn't know which brother was which…yet.

Both smelled like smoke and both had the residual smell of gun powder. One held the smell of old spice body bar that made her laugh to herself and one smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. The second was the one she liked the best.

Sighing, she leaned back into the sofa, shutting the file as the warden came in. He was a bulky man with a bald head and hard eyes. He was far more intimidating than the warden that she was used to at the state mental institution that she frequented. "Miss Ashton." He greeted her.

Abigail stood up and straightened her skirt as she reached out to shake his hand firmly. "Yes. Are they ready?"

"Yes Ma'am." The warden said, opening the door for them. "It's all been arranged like you asked. No camera's on. One guard at the door." They walked down the block as whistles could be heard from the men in the cells. The warden slammed his baton on the bars, glancing at her. "Sorry about them. You're probably the most attractive woman they've seen in a long time." He glanced at her.

Abigail shrugged her tiny shoulders. "It's not my first time in a prison warden." She told him truthfully. Reaching into her pea coats pocket she pulled out a pack of Lucky Strikes and handed one to one of the inmates with a little smile. The warden looked at her closely. "I'll want to talk to him later." She told him as if it explained her actions.

He grunted and opened the door to the visiting room. "I'm going to say again what I said on the phone Miss Ashton. These men are dangerous and they don't like reporters."

Abigail looked at the two men chained to the two chairs both by the ankles and the wrists. They looked up at her, one with piercing blue eyes and one with chocolate brown ones. She wasn't easily thrown off balance but if she could be it would probably be by these two. "Thank you warden." She said calmly.

The McManus brothers looked up at the young woman closely. She was pretty, young with a soft face. She had long hair with natural waves moving through it with a deep espresso shade of brown. Her eyes were so dark blue that they almost looked black. She was tinier than either of the brothers remembered women being but still strikingly attractive.

"Certainly doesn't look like the other vultures that have come." Murphy muttered in Gaelic to his brother. Connor grunted his agreement as the warden shut the door and left them with the single guard.

She came over to the other side of the steel table and took her jacket off, hanging it over the back of the chair. She looked at the shinny silver that encircled their limbs before looking back at the guard. "Please unchain them." She told the guard, noticing that his finger was already off the trigger.

"Miss Ashton I don't think-"

"Their wrists at least." She said before he could continue.

The guard gave a little sigh and nodded, coming over and unlocking the chains on their wrists. Connor and Murphy really weren't all that violent to people who didn't deserve it and they were known not to hurt women and children. Murphy looked up at her as his were undone, rubbing them slowly. "Don't you have a tape recorder or something?" He asked her.

Abigail gave him a little smile. "You guys smoke right?" She asked, ignoring the question. "I mean your cloths smelled of a 3 pack a day habit." She handed them each a smoke with an easy smile as they looked at each other and shrugged, attentively taking them from her slender fingers. Taking out a lighter she leaning forward to light each as she watched them.

Connor and Murphy both leaned back as they inhaled. "We don't talk to reporters." Connor told her with a small smile. "Though we do appreciate the smoke."

Abigail leaned back with a smile of her own. "I'm not recording am I?" She asked them innocently. Murphy snorted a little laugh and tapped the ash off of his smoke. "Look, I just want to talk. I'm…call it intrigued. Everything that you say will be off record." She watched the two pairs of intense eyes on her. "I'm just interested. I've read; I've researched. I know dates and times and victims. I just want to understand why."

Both of the brothers starred at her for a moment before turning to each other.

"None of them have ever asked to understand why before." Connor muttered to his brother in Gaelic again.

"No they all just want a story." Murphy said back in the same language, tapping his fingers on the table.

Abby looked down, assuming that they were saying no. It was a long shot but there was so much that she didn't understand that she at least had to try. She didn't get into journalism just to write. She did it to get at the truth. There was no point in just telling the where and when of events…she always wanted to know why. That was the important part. Sadly it was also the long part…though for her part she didn't mind the wait if there was a good story behind it.

"Either way I brought something for you." She said, drawing both of their attention as she reached into the bag. "A little bird told me that you might want these." She held out the rosary's to them on the tips of her fingers.

Both of their lips parted. "How did you get these?" Murphy asked.

Abigail gave a shrug and a secretive smile. "Like I said… 'a little bird.'"

Connor reached out for his quickly and greedily. Murphy was slower, his blue eyes darting to the collar of her white button down shirt where he could see a little pearl cross hanging. He didn't know if it was because they hadn't seen a woman in over a year or because she was just so pretty, but even her fingers felt warm and soft. She pulled her hand away after a moment and let the beads slip onto his.

"What should we call you lass?" Connor asked as his brother leaned back and lifted the smoke to be held in between his thin lips as he slipped the rosary around his neck.

"Abigail." She told him with a little smile.

"Abby." Murphy told her. "We're gunna call you Abby the Angel for bringing these back to us."

She laughed and both boys chuckled, the guard behind them all relaxing. "So where are you from Abby the Angel?" Connor asked her. "Besides heaven."

His brother rolled his eyes.

"New York originally but I got to Boston as fast as I could." She told them trying to hold back a laugh at the flirtatious attitude that Connor took even as he was shackled to the floor. "It's the hockey. I couldn't stay away from the hockey. Where were you guys born?"

Abigail left the prison in a good mood, one better than she had thought she would be in. The boys had spent a good hour regaling her with stories of growing up in Ireland: Pretty farm girls, drunken bar fights and family outings. She'd laughed and shared a few of her own when they asked. They were very tit for tat guys. They told her a story and they wanted one back. Once she got them talking though they seemed to not be able to stop telling her funny stories and making fun of each other.

Nothing relevant to their news worthy activities had come up and she hadn't asked. This was about getting to know the men, not the deeds. She had to build trust before they would give that to her and she was all too willing to wait and visit again the next week. These two men were far too interesting for a 700 word article. She could have written that without talking to them and she would do it like she hadn't, just throwing in a few words about their roguish appearance in their state mandated attire and their charm.

She arranged to come back to talk to them more next week…maybe even bring them some non prison food. She had a pretty good idea of where to get it from too. Smiling to herself at her own luck she opened the now almost empty pack of smokes, happy that there was at least one left to relieve the stress that those two pairs of eyes had caused. She smiled and shook her head to herself. This was going to be the story of her life.

"What do you think?" Murphy asked as he lit the smoke that he had shoved behind his ear from Abby the Angel's pack.

Connor shrugged. "Something to do." He muttered rubbing his head. "Seems like a nice girl."

"Real pretty." Murphy put in, leaning back on his cot.

Connor laughed at him. "That's just 'cause you haven't been with a woman in over a year and a half Murph. It isn't like she's going to come in here for a conjical." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Not saying that asshole." Murphy retorted. "Just saying that it'd be nice to have something pretty to look at instead of your fuck ugly face all the time!"

Connor slapped him on the back of the head. "Give it another year and you'll think this face is pretty enough!" He teased before sitting down opposite his brother on the other prison cot. "Don't get your hopes up brother. We don't even know if she'll really come back."

"She better." Murphy said, exhaling a large cloud of smoke. "And she better bring better cigarettes next time." Connor gave a huge grin at the prospect.

* * *

"I'm telling you Eddy!" Abigail said as she sat on top of her editor's desk in his office. "I just can't do it. You know I won't break that trust!"

"I can't believe you said it was off the record!" The middle aged Eddy said, rubbing his prematurely grey hair. Working in the news industry did that to you: too much stress, too much coffee, too many ex wives and too many deadlines.

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Abigail's huge blue eyes followed him around the room. "I could write the article with just the interviews from the detectives and the other people that were around. Here." She handed him a jump drive. "It's already done."

Eddy sighed. Abigail was only 28 years old but she was already one of his favorites. She had started working at the paper right after college and in her first 4 months of the lowest job in the paper industry (Writing obituaries) she had managed to uncover a grave robbing scandal at one of the biggest mortuaries in Boston. She was quick, smart, and punctual and most importantly, never missed a dead line.

"I'm telling you Eddy. There's more than one fluffy recap article in here." Abigail insisted passionately. "These guys… They are amazing."

"Yeah," Eddy grumbled. "That's why there are going to be rallies for the 'Free the Saints' movement on the anniversary of their imprisonment next week. Hence why _this _better be fucking Shakespeare Abby!" He held up the jump drive like it was the Holy Grail. He knew it was going to be amazing. Everything that she wrote was riveting. He didn't even have to say it.

Abigail pushed herself off the desk as he sat back in his chair and leaned on it with both of her hands wrist deep in stakes of paper. "Forget the fucking article Ed!" She told him with force. "These boys aren't a stupid article; they're a book…maybe even a series!"

Eddy slumped his shoulders as he looked at her, rocking his chair back and forth with his heels in the ground to make sure he didn't spin too far. "And you think that you can get into their heads?"

"They already call me 'Abby the Angel'." Abigail bit her lip in excitement. "Just imagine it Ed. They were my age. Can you picture me snapping with no previous training and just taking out every bad guy in a ten mile radius on a whim?"

Eddy narrowed his eyes at her. "Do I really have to answer that? Because I have to tell you Abigail, there are times that I wonder…" He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Okay sweetheart. What are you asking me for here?"

"None of your other reporters from any of our staff or our sister staffs talk to them. Let me have exclusive excess. I'll do all of the articles on them and everything else. The warden might even let me take a camera in if you let him win at golf." Eddy laughed. He knew that if the warden didn't she'd just find a way to sneak it in anyway. "I don't get their recounts of just the vigilantly action. I get everything. I get their first time holding a gun, what their 'Ma's' name is. I get their crossing to America, where they were for eight fucking years. I get their first crush and their first kiss. Their life fucking story." She banged the heel of her hand on the desk in excitement.

Eddy starred at her with wide brown eyes, his crow's feet stretching with both of their combined intensity. "Holy shit. You're going to write a book aren't you?"

"I'm going to redefine 'Pulitzer'." Abigail said slowly, emphasizing each word as she leaned in. "And you, my beloved mentor, and this paper are going to be responsible for it."

Eddy smirked at her lightly. "I want more than just a footnote kid."

"You can have the dedication and the prologue." Abigail told him with a smile.

Eddy couldn't help but grin. The thought was more than appealing. He would be responsible for the greatest untold story of their era. She had already gotten further than any other reporter that had gone in. "You still do the other stories I need you too."

"I will expose any cheating city council man you want and go undercover to see if lunch ladies are spitting in our children's food." She fell to her knees on the ground, holding her hands braced up on the desk in a prayer motion. "Just give me Murphy and Connor McManus."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter! I hope you all continue to review and enjoy!

Chapter Two:

Abigail leaned over in front of her apartment door to pick up a large, yellow manila envelope with a little frown. She turned it over and over in her hand for a moment before reaching into her pocket and fishing out a heavy key chain. Unlocking the door she stepped inside without looking up. Turning bolts back into place she yanked the door once to make sure that they were secure. You could never be too sure.

Flipping on her light, she looked around the small studio apartment quickly. Eddy was always telling her that she could afford a bigger place but she liked being able to see everything around her at all times. The delivery of these manila folders affirmed that her need for security wasn't just garden variety paranoia.

She looked at the far wall where she had her desk. On it hung several large bulletin boards where photo's police reports and notes were hung. She used one board for each project she was working on. Right now two were taken up by Saints notes, photos and even in some cases propaganda.

Moving over to her desk, she put her bag over the back of the chair before turning the envelop over and over again in her hands. She pursed her lips together as she looked for any kind of indication as to where it might have been delivered from. The postage was generic and the shipping stamps came from everywhere from Alaska to Rome to Costa Rica, rerouted over and over again. The return address just read "Little Bird" in the top corner.

She was no detective but she was pretty sure that if she took it to a friend at the police station they would tell her that there were no finger prints on it but hers too.

Abigail sighed, sitting down with one foot up against the base of the chair and opened the envelope, wondering what she would find in it this time. "What are you going to sing at me today birdie?" She asked into the empty apartment. Maybe it would be another personal effect like the last time.

This time though it was just a few sheets of paper with addresses and names written down on them. Sitting down she scanned through them, recognizing some from police reports. Mcginty's Pub, the Sin Bin, Hotels….some addresses without names that she didn't know. She'd check them out over the next couple of weeks as she continued to talk to the boys.

"Thank you Newspaper Fairy." She said to the envelop as she got up, went to the gas 'kitchen', flipped on the gas stove and burned it.

* * *

Abigail pulled her car into a parking space on the side of the street. She was in one of the Irish neighborhoods, its streets run down but still glistening in the soft rain that had come over the city and seemingly appeared to want to stay. The sky was dark for miles around and showed no sign of brightening anytime soon. She looked over at her passengers seat at the file folder with her copies of police reports.

Closing it she opened her car door and pulled the hood of her zip up sweat shirt over her head. She pulled on a pair of dark aviator sun glasses despite the darkness outside and got out of her car. She briefly wondered if she should be worried about it being broken into but the old ford focus was a junker and she wished good luck to anyone who would want to steal it.

Trudging up to the old building she looked up at the Celtic lettering on the sign "Mcginty's". She smiled to herself and shook her head. If there was one thing these boys were it was consistent. Slipping into the door she pushed the now damp hood from her head as the bartender and one lonely loyal customer looked up at her.

"Hi Detective." She said in greeting.

"Miss Ashton." Duffy said with a little nod to her. His fingers tightened around his beer as she walked closer to him. "I see you and I have the same taste in pubs."

Abigail let out a little sympathetic smile to him and gestured to the booth. He quickly nodded that she could sit. "Not really." She told him. "I'm going to talk to the brothers today and thought I would try and get them something other than prison food."

"From here?" He asked her carefully.

Abigail nodded. "This was their favorite haunt, wasn't it?"

Duffy took another long swig of his beer. "If that's what the police reports say." He muttered sullenly.

Abigail nodded and looked over at the tiled floor where she knew that Greenly's body had lain almost a year ago. She pursed her lips as she looked back at the other detective. "You know…Duffy. I'm a human being too. Not just a journalist. If you ever actually want to sit down and talk I'd love to make time…as a person not as a newsy."

Duffy looked up at her sharply. She was a sweet girl. Whenever she spoke she had a certain softness to her voice that was still probing. It made you want to talk…made you want to spill your guts. "Nothing to talk about sweetheart." He told her. "You enjoy your lunch. I've got a beat on the south end."

Abigail nodded as he put some cash down. That was the thing about being a reporter. Everyone was a little afraid to talk to you. In fact reporters were the only people that scared the boys in blue. "I'll see you around Detective Duffy."

Duffy couldn't help but give a little half smile and shake his head as he walked away. She always seemed too.

Pushing her hair behind her ear she smiled as she looked at the old man standing behind the bar. Picking up the plates, pint glass and the cash she walked them over to the bar and set them on top so that he wouldn't have to come around the counter.

"T-T-Thank you lass." He told her with a stutter. "What c-can I do fer ya?"

Abigail pulled herself up onto the bar stool with a little smile. "Actually I was hoping that I could take your picture." She told him pulling out her camera with a flourish.

"And why would a pretty lil thing li-like ya want my p-p-picture?" He asked before bursting into a stream of curses.

Abigail pulled the lens cap off and hit the on switch. "I collect picture of interesting people." She told him with a wink.

The old Irishmen blushed. "S-sure." He told her as she held up the small point and shoot Nikon and took a picture of him.

"I was kind of hoping…I'm going down to the prison to see the McManus brothers." He looked down quickly as she said it. "I've already finished my story on them and everything and I don't want to ask you any questions or get you to say anything you don't feel comfortable with. I just thought that they might be a little bit happier if I brought them something besides that slop they get at Hoag."

The old man looked up at her suspiciously. "You can do that?"

Abigail gave him a nod. "Yeah, I already okayed it with the warden when I saw them last week."

He leaned up against the bar. "How the lads lookin?" He asked her.

Abigail rubbed the back of her head. They looked…great. Handsome like the two roguish killers that they were, capable of getting any girl to drop their 'nickers', she was sure they would say, with nothing more than a well aimed look. Bam! Just like a gun shot.

"Good." She said instead. "They were joking around when I was there last week."

The old man must have seen the expression on her face because he gave a little smile. "Those lads know how ta m-m-make a girl blush. FUCK! Flirtin with ya I'll bet."

Abigail laughed. "Yeah they are characters." Was all she could think to say back.

The old man chuckled and held out his worn hand. "C-c-call me D-D-Doc. ASS!" He told her.

Abigail tried to hold back her smiled as she shook his warm rough hand. "Abigail." She told him as she mentally noted the name for her picture of him.

"Abby," Doc said with a smile. "Good ta met ya lass. Let me get ya a d-d-drink than tell the cooks ta start whipping up some of the lads favorites."

"Ummm…" Abigail looked over the shelf and taps. "Let me have whatever…Murphy normally had." She told him with a smile.

Doc chuckled to himself as he poured her a pint of beer and set the bottle of Jamenson's in front of her. "Better th-th-than mothers milk." Doc joked as he walked away toward what she assumed was the kitchen.

Abigail looked at the bottle with a raised eyebrow. "Whole bottle huh McManus? Now I know why you were broke." She checked her watch to see that it was still only 11:30 in the morning before shrugging and pouring herself a shot.

* * *

"McManus!" Both of the bothers turned in the yard at the sound of one of the guard calling. "You got yourselves a visitor!"

Connor rolled his eyes at the look of excitement on his brothers face. But then again, them getting visitors was always exciting or something other than the normal movement that their lives had taken over the past year. Boring. Unbelievably dull and brain numbing.

"It's almost meal time though!" Connor grumbled as they were cuffed up.

The guard rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. From the smell of that room you two bastards are going to be eating better than I am tonight."

"What's that mean?" Murphy asked in bewilderment.

The guard looked up at them. "Just get moving will you?" He told them as they started shuffling down the hall towards the visitors room again. "I just hope that one day I get an 'angel' or whatever the hell you called that girl last week."

The white room did indeed smell good when they were brought into it. In fact, it smelled familiar. Abby the Angel stood behind the table, taking items out of two large paper bags for them with a little smile. She looked up at the three men as they entered the room.

"Cuffs?" She asked the guard as the door buzzed that it was locked behind them. "You think I could get the ankle ones off today too?" She asked pleadingly.

The guard sighed at her in exasperation. "Miss Ashton…I shouldn't even be taking the wrists off." He told her as he pushed Murphy down into the chair.

"Easy with him buddy." Abigail said gently. "And really? Who are they going to attack in here? I'm just a little writer who brings them food and smokes. Not a gun dealer or pimp. Not really their MO is it? Have a crawfish and calm down."

"Maybe next time darlin'." Connor told her with a little wink.

"I'll do my best." Abby smiled and shook her head as Murphy leaned forward to look at the take out containers. "Doc sends his best." She told them.

Connor and Murphy looked up at her in surprise. "You went and saw Doc?" Murphy asked her.

"How's the old man doing?" Connor followed.

Abigail smiled to herself, picking up a bottle of water and opening it. "He's good. Better than good. I think he destroyed one of my kidneys with Jamenson's this morning." She smiled at the little chuckle that came from deep in Murphy's throat. Lord that was a pleasant sound! "I swear I haven't been hung over this early since college." She drained the water bottle in a few gulps.

"That'd be Doc for you." Connor confirmed as he opened one of the boxes. "Mary and Joseph…he send you with the whole kitchen?"

Abby smiled as she sat down across from them, watching as Murphy tore into a chicken wing without any hesitation or tact. "He wasn't sure what to send first so he just picked a little bit of everything. He's cooks were not happy but he was vigilant to make sure you didn't get any of that vengeance."

"Not too worried about that with the shitee that we eat every day." Murphy said through a mouthful.

Connor made a face and thrust a napkin at his brother. "Heathen. What would Ma say if she saw ya talking with your mouthful in front of a woman!? She'd beat your ass to kingdom come."

Abby laughed as Murphy made an annoyed face but whipped his mouth off with a glance at the woman in front of him. She was laughing at it was beautiful. It had been way too long since he had seen a lass laugh.

"What's your 'Ma's' name?" Abby asked opening up another bottle of water and leaning back in the chair to watch them enjoy their meal.

"Josephine." Murphy told her with a little smile at the innocent question. "What about yours?"

Abby pursed her lips together. "It was Valery." She told them. "She passed when I was a teenager."

"Condolences." Connor told her after swallowing. "Was she ill?"

Abby shook her head. "It was sudden…unexpected. And a long time ago." She licked her lip as she watched them settling into the crawl fish.

Murphy held one out to her. "Best thing for a hang over darlin'."

Abby made a painful sound in her throat and shook her head as her stomach, still sloshing with the Irishman's drink of choice, moved recklessly. "I don't think your guard would be friendlier if I hurled on his shoes." She told them getting a laugh from the two boys. It was such a calming sound that she couldn't really help but smile back at them.

She continued to watch them eat as they talked and chatted. Connor was rubbing his stomach over the orange prison uniform about half way through but Murphy showed no signs of slowing down. His eyes would roll back and close when he took a particularly satisfying bite. The look of pure pleasure said he was enjoying this food more than any god fearing man should.

Sometimes they would switch into another language. She had picked up a bit of French in high school and taken Italian in college so she could pick up a few words here and there in those. It was their other language that they used most often that she was completely out of the loop on. Gaelic she suspected, something that she would have no way of knowing.

"Okay so…tell me about Ireland. Not just the pretty farm girls you two heart breakers chased or your bar fights."

Murphy laughed, whipping his hands off. "What do you want to know about than love? You've cut the list short."

Abby leaned back and let her foot come up to rest on the chair, her high heel falling to the floor forgotten. "Tell me about the weather…about your favorite places to go and play when you were kids."

Murphy smiled and glanced at his brother as Abby pushed a pack of smokes over on the table. "Strange questions." He muttered in Gaelic to him.

"From a strange lass." Connor responded.

"AH!" Abby pointed at them, making the guard jump. "No brother-speak." She told them with a joking little smile as she lit up the smoke for Connor.

Connor grinned and exhaled as Murphy leaned in for his light. He put his large hands over hers to guide the lighter and watch her as he pulled to get it started. His crystal blue eyes met her dark ones as smoke rose around them over the cherry of the cigarette. "We're saying that you're an odd lass with odd questions." He said as his fingers moved along her hands, so much smaller than his. Lord she was soft…

"I guess I am." Abby told them carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**DeviantDames: Lol every girl knows if you want something from a man there is something you need to feed them to get your way. PS Love your icon!**

**gurl3677: Lol Poor Murphy all embarrassed but prison isn't the place to hone you manners.**

**Melissaax3: Lol I can't help but write Doc. I love him.**

**Chapter Three:**

Abigail checked her watch as she waited outside of the illegal housing on the Irish side of town. Leaning back she watched as the gaggle of men and women left for the respective jobs in the early hours of the morning. She pursed her lips together and ran her tongue over her teeth as she adjusted her rear view mirror to watch the horde leave, blue eyes darting around the street.

"America. Land of opportunity." She muttered to herself before climbing out of the car and slipping through the copper looking doors. She used the stairs, not really trusting the elevator that looked like it was swaying even while standing still. She looked at the doors as she passed down the hall, checking and seeing that there were no locks until she got to the one that she wanted.

Pushing it open, she made sure to keep the can of pepper spray she had on her at her side just in case she had any problems. To be honest she knew she was the problem. She was the one breaking in after all. But could you really call it breaking in if it was illegal housing and there were no locks? She stopped the train of thought when she realized that was probably the same train of thought that the Russians who had broken in here almost a decade ago had thought.

Stepping inside, she looked around quickly to make sure that no one was there. Confident that she was alone, she quietly shut the heavy metal door behind her. Turning back she surveyed her surroundings fishing in her bag for the file that she had gotten from Duffy of the original crime scene.

She inhaled long and deep, trying not to gag. No it didn't smell like this ten years ago. It didn't smell great than either she was sure, inhabited by two brothers, working at a meat packing plant who spent their nights neck deep in shots and beer. But it would have held a sweet quality than, beer, old spice, vanilla and cinnamon. Not….she looked around and saw the little baggies on the table and the thin, glass pipe.

"Crank." She muttered to herself. "Faster Abby. You're in a crank den." She muttered to herself as she looked at the photocopied pictures and rearranged the apartment in her head. The smell of drugs was familiar and distracting. She hated it and had to shake her head several times to clear it.

She looked at the toilet that was there now. It had been hastily replaced and with little skill the floor not fitting around the base and some of the tubing exposed. She looked down at the pictures in front of her of where the toilet had been pulled up, red thick liquid around it from Connors wrists. She flipped to the next picture of his hands and arms.

"Okay…" She whispered as she pictured the room as it had been. She tilted her head to the side as she pictured Connor being chained to the dingy toilet. He'd been screaming for his brother…what she didn't know. Murphy had been dragged out. He was bellowing something too. The Murphy that liked to find little excuses to touch her, even if it was just her hands, wouldn't have been quiet.

She opened her eyes as she heard laughter and foot steps coming down the hallway. Shoving the folder back into her bag she looked around quickly. Connor had gone….through the fire escape. She pushed past one of the little card tables, covered with needles and glass tubing and pushed the sticky window up from its frame. Climbing out it she pushed the window back down with her little bit of strength, not getting it all the way down before she jumped to the side so the people coming through the door didn't see her.

She pushed herself up against the uneven wall feeling the blood pumping through her veins as she heard the yells of what sounded like a large man from some eastern European country. She closed her eyes and edged farther along the metal platform. She silently thanked the lucky stars that she wasn't going into the office today and had opped for a pair on converse sneakers and jeans. It made sneaking that much more easy.

Luck was on her side. Crack heads weren't all that observant and didn't even notice the cracked window.

* * *

Murphy watched over his slice of pizza as Abby twitched a smoke in between her fingers. "You gunna light that Angel?" He asked her after a minute.

Abby glanced up as his burning blue eyes stared at her. "Yeah," She said wincing. "Sorry. Distracted." She shook her head as she lifted the cigarette to her lips and flipped the lighter on. "So one year today huh?" She asked them, exhaling through her nostrils, making her cute button nose flare. "How does that feel?"

Connor looked over at Murphy with a raised eyebrow. "Is that really what you want to talk about Abby?" He asked her, holding out a slice of the pizza that she had brought them.

Abby took a bite of the pizza. "You guys shouldn't be this good at reading people." She told them as she chewed. "I'm meant to be the nosey one remember?"

Murphy gave a little smile. He raised his hands up so that the guard could see that he wasn't doing anything unwelcome before putting them on top of hers over the table. "You make it easy darlin'. What's bothering you?"

Abby looked at their hands before looking at Connor who was working on his third slice and finally back at Murphy. "I went to your old apartment this morning." She confessed.

Connor leaned back. "That's a dangerous neighborhood." He said steadily.

"Aye." Murphy agreed. "Most of all for a pretty little lass like yourself. Never know what kind of trouble you're going to find."

Abigail frowned as she watched Murphy's fingers rubbing her hands. "I was fine. I can handle myself. Your old apartments a crack house now."

Murphy's dark eyebrows furrowed. "Did they see ya?" He asked. He really hoped that this girl had a gun on her if she was running around to their old spots.

Abby shook her head, taking another long drag on the smoke. It was shaky. "No…no but that's not the point is it? The point is that you guys…what you did; it was against all of that shit. How ironic is it that it's a crack den now? Part of me just," She shrugged. "It makes me think that it was necessary." She had never been so glad that the cameras were turned off.

Connor smirked to himself. "Didn't take you for the type that would have us lined up."

"I wasn't…I'm not." Abby told them. "People they just don't see like they used to. It used to be if you saw a bad thing, you stopped it. Now people just pretend its not there."

Connor shrugged. "You seem to see it just fine." He stopped and looked at her. "You said when you first came here you wanted to understand why."

Murphy made a little whining sound at his brother. If they told her outright than she would have her answer and she would stop coming. He didn't want that. Not just because of the food or the smokes. She was pretty and smart and had a smart mouth to match it. He liked that. He liked her.

"People," Connor continued. "They don't see the bad anymore. They just think that everything is alright while these bastards get away with all this horrible shit. Rapists and child abusers. Pimps and profiteers. And no one gives a fuck. Once they see the bad they got to do something about it!"

Abigail sighed. "I used to think that way Connor. That's why I became a journalist. I thought that if I lifted the wool from people's eyes they would have to take a stand. Information; Truth….that's where power really came from…that's what I thought." She stubbed the cigarette out. "But that's not what happens. You give people the truth and they just pull the wool farther over their eyes. You can't make people see the truth."

Both of them looked at her in surprise at the passion in her voice when she said it. "Good lord." Connor muttered, looking at her with a smile and a shake of his head. "You really are a different breed aren't you?"

Abby furrowed her eyebrows, noticing that Murphy still hadn't let go of her hand. She didn't move away either. His hands were warm and calloused; Rough but soothing at the same time as she talked about this with them. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Murphy shrugged. "Most people that come in here to see us, they agree with anything we say…no matter what. Like we'll explode or some shit."

Connor laughed. "Murph told this one shrink that we thought that Mickey Mouse was representing the devil; trying to drive our children to the dark side or some shit. You know what that stupid fuck did? He fuckin nodded like this ass hole had said something all profound. We laughed him out of the room calling him a stupid fucktard."

Abigail felt a snort come out of her right before she burst out laughing. Murphy smiled, proud of himself that the story seemed to have gotten her to let go of some of the stress from the morning.

"I'm sorry." She chocked. "That's horrible! Poor Mickey!...that poor therapist!" She squeezed Murphy's hand as she laughed. Giving him a little wink she relaxed her grip. "I like you guys…but you're kind of dicks."

Murphy laughed as Connor shook his head, not missing the way his brothers fingers twisted around her and when he pulled away quickly as she leaned back to reach into her bag. His fingers twitched at the loss of contact before rubbing his lips in thought.

"Here…this got published this morning." Abby told them, holding out the section of paper with the artcle that she had written before she had met them in it. Both brothers leaned in and scanned it. "As you can see, nothing from out talks or anything. Happy anniversary."

"Roguishly handsome." Murphy read scratching his chin with a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked up at her.

"The confident swagger of two men routed in their beliefs." Connor quirked an eyebrow at her.

Abby laughed. "People eat that shit up." She told them. "It makes them feel more personally connected to you. Most of all with your female audience which I have to tell you… there are some pretty sick puppies out there."

"Well than," Connor said folding the paper back up and going for another cold slice of pizza. "It's a good think we've only got 24 years left."

* * *

"Good lord Murphy!" Connor said when they were put back in their cell. Murphy looked up at his brothers laughing face as he shook his head. "Obvious much?"

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Murphy told him solidly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about my dear brother! Holdin' onto her hand like Lord fucking Byron!" Connor laughed as his brother sulked. "That is not the kind of lass that's gunna wait another 24 years for the likes of us."

"Doesn't matter!" Murphy protested. "Lord Connor she's so fucking soft. Ya have to feel it."

Connor rolled his eyes. "You've got a crush on the wee little reporter!" He taunted. "That lost little puppy look you give her whenever you see her in that room. _Abby the Angel_!" He laughed at the nickname.

"Shut up!" Murph hit him hard in the side of the head. "You read what she wrote. I'm 'roguishly handsome'." He chuckled at the thought.

Connor laughed and threw one of the hard pillows at him. "_We're _roguishly handsome brother. Not just you!"

Murphy smirked to himself as he lay back against his cot, his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes as his fingers twisted through the short strands of hair on the back of his neck, wondering what Abby's soft little warm fingers would feel like running through it. He wondered if he would ever get a chance to feel it.

"Wonder what she was doing," He mused. "Going to the old flat and all."

Connor grunted and lay down on his cot, starring up at the ceiling. "Wager she was trying to get into our heads…like all those profilers in the movies and CSI." He muttered. "She's already living rent free in yours though isn't she brother?" The only answer he got was a pillow in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

**gurl3677: I don't think its weird either. Shrug. It's a writers thing right? That's not just me. I have a post it note wall at home for my original work. I also put up a ton of writing prompts and questions that help me move along in stories.**

**Knyte: Lol I'm glad its frustrating because I'm sure that's how it feels for Murphy too. I'm glad that's coming across!**

**I know this chapter is coming out fast guys but if you are enjoying this story please review and let me know. Things will pick up and get action-y. No worries.**

**Chapter Four**:

Abby sat in a very different visitors room, a glass wall in between her and the prisoner side. She watched, arms crossed over her chest and feeling irritable, as the other people around her talked to the prisoners in their booths, the worn old handsets held up to their ears. Some of them laughed, some of them cried, some of them tried to touch through the glass. Abigail didn't do any of those things when she came here.

'Baby.' Mouthed the 60ish year old man through the glass as he was sat down and chained to the bar on the other side of the partition. He had a greying scruffy beard that hung down his chin and matched the grey hair that moved in dirty looking waves to his shoulders. His skin was loose and wrinkled in more places than it should have been. At one point she remembered him being a build up strong man but now his belly sagged over the prison attire and his beard covered a less firm jaw line.

Abigail picked up the hand set as he did, leaning back in the chair. "Hey Joshua." She said in a monotone.

"_Joshua._ So formal baby girl." He said shaking his head. "You know the least you could do is bring your old man some food. The crap they give us in here sucks. All the other guys on my block their wives and kids bring them food."

"Price of the life of a killer." Abby responded coldly. "Eating shit."

"How about some smokes than?" Her father asked with a little smile at her.

Abby reached into her purse and pulled out a pack, sticking one in between her lips and holding his eyes as she lit up and replaced the pack in her purse. "You can watch me." She told him, enjoying the way that his face fell in some sick way. Closing her eyes, she exhaled long and deep, closing her eyes and knowing that it was annoying him.

"So I read your little article on the Saints." Her father told her leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Sounded like you saw them. You really didn't go and met them did you?"

Abby tilted her neck to the side as his hard blue eyes stared at her so different from the ones that she was growing used to. "I go and see them once a week." She told him. "Sometimes twice. I always bring them food and smokes too."

Joshua leaned back in his chair and looked at his only surviving family member. "Those are dangerous men baby girl." He put in, drumming his chubby fingers on the ledge in front of the glass.

Abigail gave him a skeptical look. "I'm used to dangerous men. I was raised by one." She purposely stubbed out the half unfinished cigarette, making sure that he saw and knew she was wasting it.

"Why do you keep coming here anyway? Just to piss me off?" Her father asked, irritable at her dismissal.

Abby grabbed her coat from the back of the chair. "It's nice to remind myself sometimes that we do get the bad guys." She told him as she pulled it over her shoulders, still holding the head set to her ear by her shoulder.

Joshua looked at her closely. "You look just like your mother." He murmured, making her glance up at him and give her full attention back. "I have a parole hearing next month."

Abby bit down the bile in her stomach. "I wouldn't get your hopes up. I've already given them my statement. Bye Dad. Try not to get shanked." She hung up the phone and walked away without a second glance.

* * *

Abby leaned back in her desk chair as she pressed the send button on her latest article to go to print. It had been hard for her to write it. When she had gotten home from visiting her father she had found another envelope of the mat by her door. Refusing to open it until she was done with her actual paying work she had slipped it to the basket on the side of her desk, covering all of her bills and letters.

Still as she finished up her work, her eyes kept darting to it and then to the pictures above the desk of the brothers. Her eyes locked with Murphy's in the photograph. Getting up she went over to the one bulletin board that was permanent, un-tacking the picture of her father she took it over and held it up next to the picture of the boys.

"No," She said out loud. "You guys are nothing alike."

She put the picture back next to the photograph of a burnt out building and twisted her hair out of the pony tale that it was in before changing into Superman t-shirt and taking off her jeans. Going into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and took out her contacts, getting ready for bed without an ounce care. She had no one here to empress. She never did.

Sitting back at the desk in nothing but the plain black panties and t-shirt that she wore to bed, she reached over and snatched the envelope that was now basically screaming at her for attention propping one knee up on the surface of the chair. She tore into the envelop like it was a Christmas present, eager for her next clue or trinket.

The paper felt heavier than usual. She smiled at the cover page, a white sheet of paper on the top that read "Tweet, Tweet, Tweet" in Arial font. She let out a little laugh at her anonymous friends sense of humor before taking the page off. The first picture was of Connors mug shot. It was right after they were caught outside of the house upstate and he still clearly looked like he had been fighting. His face was exhausted and rimmed with lose.

Taking the paperclip of the top she moved to the next. It was photos that had been taken off his tattoo's. Neck, arms, back. "Shit." She muttered as she looked through them, taking in the smearing of the blood on his skin.

Putting the stack onto her desk, she moved onto the next one. She let out a little breath as she looked at the mug shot of Murphy. There was blood coming from his eyebrow and he wore a perpetual scowl. She frowned as she looked up at the police sketch of him hanging on her wall. She liked both of the brothers. Connor was clearly the loud flirtaous one but Murphy stung into her with his intensity. She could see it even in the photographed eyes staring at her. His scowl burnt into her like she was the devil herself.

She flipped to the next picture of his head turned to the side, showing the neck tattoo, his scowl still in place on his dirty scruffy profile. The next one was of one on the inside of his arm leanly muscled arm, than his hand that always reached out to touch hers. Finally there was the one on his strong lean back. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she took in his pale, bruised skin.

She dropped the stack to her desk and stood up, taking one of her old boards off the wall and leaning it a bit away. These walls always made it easier for her to see the larger picture in any story that she did. To anyone else who came in she was sure it would look like she was a bit mental but this made it easier to absorb information and connect the dots for her.

Grabbing more tacks from her desk drawer she grabbed the two stacks, hanging the mug shots up high before lining the photos under them, separating them by each individual brother. She looked over at the rest of her research and took the police sketches and reports off, hanging them with the brother they belonged to as well before hanging the combined information in between them. She put the pictures of Greenly, David Della Rocco, Doc, Il Duce and Romero Rodriguez in between them.

Stepping back she looked at the big picture. Sighing she pulled the chair up in front of the strange and twisted mosaic and sat down in it, hugging her naked legs up to her chest as she grabbed and cigarette and looked at the wall. Lighting the smoke she inhaled long and deep. When she closed her eyes the pictures didn't go away. She let out her breath in a huffing cloud of white smoke.

"Little Bird….what did you want me to do with these?" She asked quietly, lifted the cigarette back to her full pink lips and taking a long drag.

* * *

"Afternoon boys." Abigail said coming into the prison the next day. She took off her messenger bag and put it onto the spinning conveyor belt followed by the two boxes of pizza.

"Afternoon Miss Ashton." Said one of the guards with a smile. "This is getting to be a thing for you huh?" The elderly man said with a smile.

Abby smiled and raised her arms as they used the wand scanner to run over her body. "What can I say?" She said turning. "I can't live without seeing your shinning faces once a week."

He laughed. "You're clear hon." He told her.

Abigail smiled and picked up the first pizza, holding it out to them. "That's for you boys." She told them as the younger of the guards took it. "Pepperoni and sausage." She smiled. "Just like a pizza should be!"

The older man laughed. "Mcmanus wasn't kidding. You are an angel."

Abigail slung her bag back onto her slender shoulders and picked up the other pizza box. "I do my best guys…but I wouldn't call myself that. Little devil maybe." They laughed and she smiled as she started making her way down the hall.

She had been coming to the prison for a good month by this time (7 times total. Sometimes she couldn't help but come more than once a week when she got on a roll with her notes, ideas or questions), getting to know the boys. Now she knew the guards pretty well too. She made sure to spend time talking with them too, pulling little details about 'her boys' as the men were starting to call them out.

Both of the brothers stood up with twin smiles when she came into the room. She gave them a bright smile back and put the pizza down on the table before bracing both of her hands on it and pushing it to the side of the room with a little feminine grunt. "No separation today." She told them with a smile. "I'm not your therapist."

Murphy grinned the prospect. He could imagine them in Mcginty's, having a drink, her feet propped up in his chair next to him as they laughed. His hand could have run up her leg… Totally normal.

Abby looked down and smiled when she saw that their legs weren't shackled. "Looks like you boys are building up some brownie points." She looked over at the normal guard that stood with them. "Thanks Andrew."

Andrew gave her a nod and a half of a smile on his thin lips. "I want a slice for it." He told her, tapping his index finger on the side of the gun to show that it was off the trigger.

"Hogging our food." Connor said jokingly going over to the table and picking up a piece of pizza, shoving half of it in his mouth in one monstrous bite.

Murphy pulled out a chair for her with a charming smile. "So what do you want to talk about today Angel?" He asked her. "Our first time riding a bike?" He joked as he went to pick up a slice for himself.

Abby shifted in her chair nervous for the first time since meeting them. "Actually…I wanted to ask you guys something personal today."

Connor sat down with a smile through his mouthful. "What's that darlin'?"

Abby swallowed down, glancing over as Murphy opened the cap on one of the water bottles. "Your tattoo's. I want to see them." She said softly.

Murphy looked up sharply as Connor held out his hand so that she could see the full lettering Vertis. Abby took his hand and looked at it before turning his wrist over to look at the Celtic weaved cross on his arm. She gave him a little smile as Murphy came over.

"Are they identical?" She asked neither one of them in particular.

Connor glanced at his brother with a little smile. "Some of them." He nodded over to Murphy. "Check out his." He winked at his brother with a grin.

Abby bit into her lip as she turned in her chair to see if Murphy was alright with that. He gave her a little nod, not knowing that the heart beat in his throat was echoed in her own chest. he held out to her watching as her small hand slipped under his and looked at the 'Aequitas' scrawled across his forefinger.

"Justice." Murphy muttered to her, watching her dark blue eyes work across it his skin. She nodded, seemingly considering and he gave a little smile at the attentiveness of her eyes.

She ran her hand up his arm to the cross on it as well, the intricate weaving detailed and perfect. "Who did them?" She asked.

Connor smiled and leaned back in his chair, munching on his crust. "We do them to each other." He smiled cheekily at his brother as he watched Murphy gulp down when his angels hand ran up to his upper arm and the deformed skin there.

Abby's eyebrows furrowed as she touched the puckered skin just above his elbow, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Bullet wound." Murphy told her softly without her asking. "We cauterized it with an iron."

Abby felt her chest contract at the words and she looked up at his soft blue eyes sadly. Biting her lip she took her hand away, much to his displeasure, only to replace it under his chin and turn his face to the side, her fingers running along the one on his neck.

Murphy closed his eyes as he felt her fingers tracing the confines of the tattoo. Fuck, he wished he could touch her back. She was so soft and she was so damn close. He was vaguely aware that she was saying something but he wasn't paying attention at this point and just hoped that Connor would be his loud mouthed self.

"Are all of them religious?" Abby asked, making sure that her voice was level as she felt Murphy's pulse under her fingers.

Connor waited for a moment before realizing that his brother was way too involved her touch to answer. "Most of them. Murphy's got our Da's name on his chest."

Abby gave a little smile and looked back up at Murphy's face, his bright blue eyes closed lightly, dark hair contrasting his pale skin. He was unbelievably handsome, she finally admitted to herself. She wondered what it would be like to run her hands up the tattoo on his back. "Sentimental." She murmured as she drew her hand away and his eyes snapped open to her. She cleared her throat.

Murphy glanced down at the cross still hanging around her neck. Anything to distract himself from the loss of her touch. "Are you religious Abby?" He found himself asking so that he could keep some of her attention. Abby shook her head. "But every time I've seen you you've been wearing that."

"It was my mothers." Abby said slowly, fingering the little gold and pearl pendent her fingers warm from his skin. "It's not that I don't believe in god. I just think that he and I speak different languages." She tried to explain, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes in thought. "Maybe he just forgot me I guess."

She looked back up from the pendent as she felt a large warm hand come up to touch her cheek for the briefest of moments. Andrew cleared his throat quickly, making Murphy look down and drop his hand away. Abigail frowned and touched where the rough fingers had been for that single moment, as if he didn't know he was doing it until it was done. He was the one that smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Murphy leaned back in the chair while Connor shook his head at him. "I seriously doubt that." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Melissaax3: You know me so well! I know pizza and tattoo heaven right! **

**Lphipps21: I am glad that you're hooked! Here are two new chapters for you!**

**coconutcarter: I don't know how there aren't more Murphy stories. I mean its not like there aren't a lot but in m humble opinion Murph is def the sexier of the two brothers!**

**JavaNut: Yay! I feel like I know you Java! **

**gurl3677: We shall see!**

**Allthingsgood: I completely agree. Tattoo's are meaningful to their owners. Each of mine has a story and importance to me and they aren't even based in a deep theological belief. I am glad you like how Abby thinks…her though process is…important to her character as we will see in later chapters!**

**Chapter Five**:

"_Most of the people of this world live in a state of grey. Colours are drowned out by our own material needs and desires, leaving the world around us neither good or evil, warm or cold, happy or depressed. Living in a world like this we are reminded that the only colour worth seeing is green and that the actions to get to that colour justify the means. _

_In a world like this we forget the evil to get to the good. The consequences are nothing compared to the gain that can be had; even if we are stealing, smoking or pimping our way to our own perception of paradise. _

_With this kind of atmosphere it is no surprise that a select few with the know how and ruthlessness get to the gates of their own personal heaven while the rest of the population in left to keep scratching at the walls that hold us from getting there. _

_Yet this world can give birth to another sort of success. A vision where there is no grey, just black and white, good and evil. It is no surprise that this comes with its own need for a cleansing ritual based in the blood of the wicked and the tears of the victims." _

Abby leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head, tilting it back. She looked up at one of the notes on her wall right next to the picture of Connor. Sometimes when she didn't know what to write things just pursed out if she kept typing like she was tonight. She wasn't sure if it was good or not but at least it was something.

She was going to have to buy a bible just to get some of the references the boys made.

_When a person is unshakable in their beliefs and convictions does that make them a hero or a villain?_

"Alright." She muttered to herself. "Enough for tonight."

She pushed herself up from her chair and wandered over to the mattress on the floor. Laying back she tried to not think, to shut it all down. She didn't need to think about the pictures on the wall or the smell of gun powder on cloths. She could ignore the questions that she had written on post it notes and stuck on the wall, some of them to Connor and Murphy and some of them just plain rhetorical. Those were easy to banish.

There was one thing that wasn't though. That one thing that hadn't gone away for three days since she had left the prison her last visit: the touch of fingers on her cheek, warm eyes looking at her and that smell of skin. Andrew had respectfully given her and the two brothers a turned head as they said their goodbyes that day. Connor, ever the jokester had demanded a hug for showing her his tattoo's and she had let him. It was a quick joking hug, just like the sediment had been. Murphy's lingered longer, arms wrapped loosely around her slender frame so that he wouldn't get knocked out and his warm breath in her hair.

For a moment she had forgotten that she was in a prison. She her luck to develop a crush on not only her subject, but on a locked up for another 24 years inmate. She was not going to be one of those people: Like one of those crazy chicks that fall in love with serial killers and end up trying to marry them in prison. That shit was insane.

She rolled over in her bed with a groan of frustration, beating her head into the pillows. Maybe she just needed to go out to a bar and find a man for a night. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone, longer than she cared to admit. There was no tragic story there. Her life didn't need anymore sad stories that could have put the most tear jerking country ballet to shame. No, she was just way to into her work.

She doubted that it would help…going out. She could go to an Irish bar and find some black Irish charmer with pale skin and dark hair and it still probably wouldn't work. She'd never really enjoyed the act of sex itself. It always seemed to be the same and never held any sort of weight without an emotional tie. She had just about all of the emotional ties that she could take right now.

She had the charming prisoners, the boss that she didn't want to let down since he was more like a father to her than anyone, her actual father, a little bird that was delivering secret files to her doorstep. No. No more ties right now. If she buried herself any deeper she was going to drowned.

* * *

"So tell me something cute?" Abby said as she sat with the boys the next visit. She popped a French fry in her mouth as they dug into the burgers that she had brought for them this time upon request. "I feel like our last few talks have been serious…tell me about you guys as teenagers?"

Connor laughed. "We don't want to tell you about that sweetheart." He said making Murphy grin.

"Aye you think we're bad boy enough already." Murphy replied.

Abby leaned her head back and sighed. "Whatever." She taunted. "You guys were probably all shy and lanky when you were teenagers. Afraid to even kiss a girl. Your Ma probably would have beaten you silly for looking at a 'lass' the wrong way." She smiled to herself at the snort that came from Connor knowing that she had baited them into an answer.

"Bite your tongue girly." Connor told her, pointing a finger at her. "I'll have you know that I was a very charming handsome lad. Unlike this poor fuck here. First kiss was when I was not more than twelve years old at the county fair to a shy little red head. All the boys in our year wanted to kiss her-"

"You're a bloody fucking lair." Murphy cut his brother off making both Abby and Connor look at him. "Was me that gave Wendy O'Doyle her first kiss at that fucking stupid fair."

"You're full of shite _Little _brother." Connor retorted. "It was right after the sack race when she fell and skinned her knee. I took her to the benches to clean it up for her and she was so greatful that she let me give her her first kiss right then and there!"

Murphy glared at his brother angrily. "Bull shite!" He hissed at him. "I took her down to the stream to watch the fireworks and kissed her standing on the river bank all romantic and shit like in one of your damn movies!"

Abby bit her lip to keep from laughing as they fought but finally couldn't hold it in. "You guys kissed the same girl on the same night!" She laughed. "Oh god!" Both of the brothers looked at her with anger still in their eyes at each other. "And you didn't know it til right now!"

The three looked over as Andrew laughed on the other side of the room, seemingly finding it as amusing as Abigail did.

"I still say you're a fucking lair." Murphy shot at his brother, punching his arm hard. Connor punched him back harder, making Murphy's chair jerk. "Son of a-"

"Chill out." Andrew called over to them, shaking his head and giving Abby a little wink from under the visor of his cap.

Both brothers scowled at each other one more time before looking back at Abby who was still shaking her head and laughing. "Doesn't seem like shy little Wendy O'Doyle was really all that shy." She teased.

"Tit for tat Abby," Murphy finally said with one more angry look at his brother. "Your turn. Who was the lucky bastard?"

Abby grinned and shook her head. "John Donohoe." She said simply.

"Oh no." Connor scowled her. "You just found out about Murph kissing _my_ girl-ouch!" He exclaimed as Murphy punched him again and he rubbed the spot with a grin still on his face. "You've got to give us more than that!"

"Um," Abby ran her hands over her face and smiled to herself as she thought about the childish memories.

_Fuck John Donohoe, _Murphy thought to himself as he watched that pretty smile appear on her soft looking pink lips.

"I was 13, he was 16." She remembered. "I thought that because he was older he'd be good at it…have some practice you know? He had a car and everything…an old trans-am. It was either purple or dark blue, I can't remember now. So he's dropping me off after school and he leans over and kisses me." She laughed. "He was a secretor; saliva everywhere. It was horrible!" She laughed to herself as she swiped her mouth with her hand at the memory.

"Arg." Connor said, reaching for the pack of camels that she hand left on the table. "That's just not right." Murphy grunted his agreement.

Abby sat in the visitors room after the boys had said their good byes for the day. The visits were getting longer and longer. When this had started they had only spent an hour talking. Now the joking and stories could easily push their way into two or three. Thank god for Andrew and his patients with them. He even let the boys hug her at the end, now knowing that they weren't going to hurt her and secure that the cameras were off so that he wouldn't get into trouble.

This time she felt slightly giddy after. Connor had leaned over and given her a little peck on the cheek. "To make up for your horrid kiss lovely." He told her with a smirk. "There you go Murph. You can have sloopy seconds again!"

"Fuck you!" Murphy had grunted indignantly before stepping forward to rub his cheek against hers. She couldn't make out whatever he mumbled to himself, even though it was right in her ear. It sounded something like "So fucking soft…" But she couldn't be sure.

She looked up as the door opened and another prisoner came into the room, led by Andrew. He looked worse than Connor and Murphy did, more volatile and hardened. The tattoo's up his neck weren't of the Virgin Mary but of spikes and wire, drops of blood escaping from the piecing rods. He was clearly Italian from the look of him, dark black hair that looked like he had volunteered not to wash it make it look shinier and deep olive skin.

She leaned back in the chair as he sat down across from her and waited while Andrew secured his locks and cuffs. The guard glanced at her, silently telling her that this was not one of her boys and that he was staying shackled no matter what. She agreed whole heartedly.

"Smoke?" She asked him threw the lump in her throat. He nodded as she slide out the pack and put it on the table along with a tape recorder. "This Kosher?"

"Yeah." His rough voice told her.

Abby slid the pack across the table to him and he took one out with bound wrists nodding at her for a light. She picked it up and leaned in, moving back quickly as he jerked in the chains to get closer.

"Ashton." Andrew said coming and taking the lighter from her and looking back at the man. "Don't even think about whatever you were going to do." He told the man solidly before lighting the smoke.

The inmate sneered at him before looking at Abby. "Sup?" He asked her with a lecherous little grin, looking over her tight body.

Abby tilted her head to the side, trying to maintain some semblance of composure. "You have yard time and meals with the Mcmanus brothers." He looked at her blankly. "The Saints?" She tried with a raised eyebrow.

"Those two Irish fucks?" His words said that he didn't care about them but his expression defiantly had the distinct look of fear.

"Yeah those Irish fucks." Abby repeated dryly. "I want to know your impression of them."

"My impression?" He scoffed. "I don't have to tell you shit."

Abby shrugged her tensed shoulders, feeling far more fear from this man than she ever had with the men that she was sure had killed more than he had. "You're right. You don't. I'll just go and you can keep leering at the tranny's in the yard or get pushed back into your unbelievably small cell."

She got up, nodding at Andrew as the prisoner seemed to consider. "Okay okay. Fuck." He muttered looking her over carefully. "But you're playing with fire cunt."

Abigail sat back down slowly, ignoring the profanity. "How do you mean?" She asked him.

The prison snorted. "You think that all those people that those two ass holes wronged don't know? Ears are fucking everywhere in this place. You think they don't know that the boys have been telling you shit?"

"Everyone knows what the Mcmanus brothers did hot shot." Abby said back. "I'm in no more danger than anyone who watches the five o'clock news."

He snorted as Abby rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. So what did you want to know about them huh?"

* * *

Abby sat at her desk at home the tape recorder in one hand clicking the buttons back and forth to rewind on fast forward and she listen to the prisoner, Dom's, voice over and over again. He had settled after his little warning that sounded more like a threat. His voice evened out and became less threatening as he talked about how Connor and Murphy behaved towards the other prisoners.

She was willing to bet that based on their MO they wanted to really just go into multiple cells and place pennies in their eyes. But if they did that she was willing to bet they would run out of coins pretty damn fast. There were some fights, mostly in defense of one another but that was mostly when they first came to Hoag. All and all they seemed pretty civil. Their 'jokes' still got them into the occasional scuffle.

Keeping her eyes focused on the paper she hit the rewind and then play button again.

"It doesn't worry you?" His voice came over her, making her feel the cringe that Clarisse probably felt when she talked to Hannibal Lector.

"I have no reason to be afraid of them." Her own voice said. It sounded more stead then she thought that it would; more sure than she felt talking to that man at the time.

She could hear the snicker through the recorder. "It's not them you need to be afraid of girly."

Abigail jumped as her phone suddenly went off and took a deep breath. "Jesus Christ…Get a fucking hold of yourself Abby." She muttered as she grabbed her cell phone. "Yeah?"

"Abigail!" Eddy's voice came. "Come on! That article is dead lined in 20 minutes!" She was silent for a moment, trying to clear her thoughts and find the dead line he was talking about in her head. "The one on the public transit authority!"

"Shit!" She muttered. "Yeah….I've got it right here." She told him, shifting through the stacks of papers to try and find her thumb drive. "I'll send it right over."

"Cutting it a little close kiddo." Eddy told her. "Let me guess? You're knee deep in Irishmen right now."

Abby let out a barking laugh. "Actually right now I'm listening to a greasy Italian but thanks."

"Are you alright…you seem a little wound up."

Abby found the jump drive with a flourish of triumph and plugged it into the USB port. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine Ed. You just know how inmates can get."

Eddy laughed and she could hear him nodding. "First rule of Journalism sweetheart."

Abby smiled cheekily to herself. "If someone's not threatening you, you're not doing your job right." She recited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well its about that time everyone. You know the one: Shit starting to hit the fan time.**

**Please continue to read and review this story and pimp it out as you see fit! I love feedback!**

**Warning some of the characters opinions in this chapter about sensationalism and what not are kind of...offensive for lack of better words. Please dont flame.**

**Chapter Six:**

Murphy was in a good mood this evening. Abby had come to see them that afternoon for lunch and they had spent the morning telling stories about coming to the states, the first and second time. They told her about Romeo. Nothing really serious, but still the funny parts were enough for her to gather his character from. Connor told her about Murphy wanting to dye their hair blond and she had laughed, making him flush.

"I think you'd make a cute blond." She soothed him as he growled at Connor.

She always asked the funniest questions and he knew that she was writing about it. He found that he really didn't care. It was funny to tell someone the stories. She asked him about Romeo's car and then laughed at the answer. He'd told her about the upside down bobble head Jesus, confessing that it had made him slightly awkward and he didn't know quite what to make of it.

He grinned to himself as he remembered her laugh and the way she played with her hair as she scribbled notes down. He wondered if he would like her this much if he had seen another woman in the past year…but in all honesty he couldn't remember ever seeing such an enthusiastic smile in such a pretty face.

Connor looked over across the prison yard to the Italian that was watching he and Murphy closely, more closely than he was sure that the thick necked man had ever watched them before. He shouldered his brother and Murphy looked over to where he nodded, seeing the Italian smirking at them.

"He watching us pretty fucking close?" Connor muttered.

Murphy narrowed his eyes in the sun light at the other man and gave a little nod. "Maybe he wants a kiss." He joked with more tension in his voice than he intended. Prison fights were not as fun as bar fights. Shiv's tended to make it less sporting and the first time Murphy had caught one across his side he swore that it was never going to happen again.

The Italian pushed himself up with a grin and moved towards them. Neither of the brothers tried to show that they were stiffening but they were both ready just in case.

"Did you want something?" Murphy asked as they were approached.

The man pushed past them, snickering slightly. "Just saw that little visitor that you guys have every week." He told them as he walked past. "Man, if we were on the outside I'd tear that little ass up!"

Murphy and Connor both narrowed their eyes at the other man's back as he walked away, leaving it at that. "What the fuck?" Murphy hissed under his breath. "Was that a fucking threat?"

"Didn't sound like a dinner invitation Murph." Connor muttered.

* * *

"Anything?" Abby asked as she came into the gutted apartment building with two cups of coffee in her hands.

One of the papers photographers was set up at the window with his camera, the huge lens lulling it forward out the window he was pointing it through. "Not yet." Adam said taking the coffee from her outstretched hand. "Apparently the love shack only is open from 9pm to 4 am. Its only"…he checked his watch. "8:45 now."

Abby sighed and sat down on the desk next to him. "I swear sometimes its like we work for a fucking tabloid. I mean I have the records of him embezzling from the city. Why do we need pictures of the play boy bunny he's spending the money on?" She dropped the file with the aforementioned records and receipts to the worn old card table.

"It's called sensationalism Abby." Adam told her, adjusting the lens into the apartment building across the street. "A picture is worth a thousand words."

Abby snorted into her coffee. "Only if people haven't seen it before." She sighed to herself. "Sensationalism was that picture of Bin Laden or Sadam Hussein's execution. No matter how disgusting it is, that's when you get the shocker. There are a billion pictures of politicians cheating. And they all look the same."

Adam grinned as he looked through the view finder. "You are way too young to be this bitter Abigail. Are you telling me you didn't look when the pictures of the Saints victims first came out? I know you fucking did. Twisted." He told her. She looked away at the mention of her boys. "And we have contestant number one coming in…do you want to guess?" He asked her with a smirk.

Abby nodded and pulled herself up from the card table. "Tall, leggy and in her early to mid 20's…bottle blond. Fake tits." She ventured. "And wearing the diamond necklace that my tax dollars paid for."

Adam shook his head. "Red head." He corrected with a sideways glance and her at smirk. "Spot on for the rest."

"A red head? Really?" Her mind quickly moved to Connor and Murphy with a little smile. She wondered if her name was Wendy just out of sheer irony. "That's unusual…let me see?" She ducked down and looked through the view finder as the woman expertly shimmied out of her dress and into the satiny undergarments she had dawned for her sugar daddy. "Damn." She muttered, annoyed that she had guessed wrong. "I just never got it." She shook her head. "There are so many things to give up shit for in this world. Why would you give up your reputation, marriage and career for something like that?"

Adam chuckled and turned back to the camera as she moved away, handing her a pair of binoculars instead. "Oh honey. Did no one ever have 'the talk' with you?" He laughed outright as she rolled her big blue eyes. "It's about the fantasy hon."

Abby tilted her neck to the side and picked up her coffee. "Shitty fantasy." She muttered taking a sip and crossing her ankles as she leaned against the table. She had a better one.

"Doors opening again. Confirm?" He asked her.

Abby lifted the binoculars and looked out the window at the grey haired, bulky man. His face was red from walking. "That's him." She sighed as she identified the city council chairman. She shook her head. "So much for the fantasy." She said lowering the binoculars and rubbing her face.

Adam laughed. "I'm sure that's her fantasy…the man with the money." He winked at Abby. "That's what every girl dreams of. Right?"

"Pllllllease." Abby joked. "It's not about the money. It's about the _power_." She said sarcastically. "The sweaty, twice your age, bloated power." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Adam smiled cheekily at her. "And here I thought you were into older guys." She raised an eyebrow. "The Mcmanus boys….Eddy?"

"Arg don't be gross!" Abby put in through her coffee cup. "Eddy's like a dad to me."

Adam turned to her. "And? Now you're meant to say something about why you don't like the Saints because…you know? They're killers?"

Abby lifted the binoculars again. "First off: killers? Come on. I know you were cheering for them on the evening news when they put down Yakevetta. Two: None of your fucking business. Three: Keep your eyes on the fat politician and his anorexic girlfriend." She didn't mention that it was just one of the Saints that really captured her full, undivided attention.

She stopped as her cell phone rang and picked it up. "Hello?" She waited only to hear heavy breathing on the other end of the line. "Hello?" She asked again a little more peevishly.

"You need better friends bitch." Said the voice before the line went dead.

Abby took the phone away from her ear and frowned at it.

"Who was that?" Adam asked as she tucked it back into her jacket pocket.

Abby shook her head. "Wrong number." She told him with a little smile, looking back at the window. She continued to repeat over and over again in her head that getting threats was actually a god thing. It meant that you were close to something. She tried to push the conversation with Dom the other day to the back of her mind. The caller could have meant a million different things. People didn't like reporters…she'd done plenty of stories that would piss people off from the councilmen across the streets wife to the principle of a near by elementary school who was putting cat food into the sloppy joe mix to cut down on costs.

"Man this is gross. I can't watch it. Finish up and take these to print?" She asked him turning away. "And please get a shot of that necklace so people can see what their tax dollars are paying for."

"Sure thing!" Adam called after her. "I'm sure after walking that far she'll have to me on top!" He laughed at the gagging noise she made as she walked out.

She sighed once she reached her apartment, seeing another envelop on the ground. Crouching down she picked it up and looked at it with a bigger frown than usual as she turned it over seeing no makings, no address, no stamps, absolutely nothing written on it.

Her head whipped from side to side, sending her pony tail in every direction as she looked for anyone else in the hallway. The lights in the hall flickered with age and disrepair but she was sure that if there was anyone in the hallway she'd be able to see them. Running over to the stairwell she slammed the door open but it was empty. She sniffed the air for a moment, smelling smoke and menthol. On the ground lay a smoking cigarette butt.

"Come back!" She yelled trying to see if she could see anyone over the rails of the stairwell to the lower floors. "I know you're here Newspaper Fairy!" She leaned down and picked up the cigarette butt, sniffing the menthol in it. "Fucking pussy." She muttered under her breath.

She frowned when she got no reaction and nervously walked back to her apartment door. The envelope was heavy and thick this time. Pushing her door open she went inside and did her usual locking routine before checking all of the windows to make sure that they were secure as well. Turning back to the envelope, she frowned and tore into it again, feeling the weigh press down against her wrists, heavier than paper.

"You've got to be joking…" She muttered as she looked into it.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed a clean shirt and reached into the confines pulling out a compact Glock .40 hand gun. She frowned as she carried it over to her desk and set it down. She looked up at the police reports on the wall, seeing that Murphy and Connor had never ever used this gun and neither had Della Rocco or Romeo. She knew that already. She knew these police reports by heart.

The boys were showy. They had taken in Desert Eagles; the most impractical and biggest hand gun you could find. She rubbed her hands though her hair, glad that it hadn't been one of those in this delivery. Those things were basically hand held cannons, Detective Dolly had told her. Fifty caliber bullets. She didn't really know what that meant until she had googled it and gotten an idea of how big those things were. She doubted she could even lift one of the guns that shot them; never mind remotely getting a hit off.

No, this was not evidence. She had the nagging suspicion that this was for her especially. "Shit. Shit, shit, SHIT!" She hissed.

Grabbing her phone she pulled up the only number she could think of for help. "Hey…is Abigail Ashton…I need a favor." She muttered into the phone. "Can you meet me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Gurl: I loved that fight! **

**coconutcarter****: I am glad him came off as creepy cause in my head he totally is! Plot gets thicker and thicker! Poor Abby. She had no clue how deep in it she was crawling.**

**Allthingsgood****: Here you go! Just for you! Didn't want you to have to wait!**

**Knyte****: I don't know yet…maybe. **

**Again I am seeing a lot of hits for this story but not a lot of reviews. Please let me know what you like!**

**Chapter Seven: **

"Ashton it's late." Dolly said coming into the small dinner. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and checking his watch to see that it was only one thirty in the morning. Duffy was already sitting across the table a steaming cup of coffee in between his hands.

"I know guys….thanks for meeting me." Abby told them leaning back in a seat and looking drained.

She had spent the few hours after the shooting putting together what she knew. She knew that the boys hadn't acted alone. She knew that someone had to have been operating that window washing platform. She knew someone had to have gotten them into that court house almost ten years ago. She knew there was no reason for Greenly to be at Mcginty's when he was shot.

She rubbed her hands over her face as the waitress came over to refill her coffee and Dolly say down across from her in the vinyl booth next to his partner.

"Long night?" Duffy asked her with a small smile.

"Interesting night." Abby corrected. She shook her head trying to clear it.

Dolly raised an eyebrow at her. "So a favor huh?" He asked her.

Abby nodded, clearing her throat. "You guys know I've been working on the Saints stories right?" Both men stiffened as she spoke and she sighed. "Look I'm not trying to get you sweating coming out here late at night. I know that you were probably involved and I really don't care if you tell me or not…I can figure it out on my own."

"You always do." Duffy muttered under his breath.

"Anyway," Abby pushed on. "Someone has been…sending me things. Things about Connor and Murphy. Things that a normal person wouldn't have."

Dolly leaned forward, looking around erratically to make sure that no one was listening. "What kind of things?" He asked her.

Abby licked her lips. "Photo's no one would have access to besides law enforcement, police reports, sealed court transcripts, their rosary's."

"Shit." Duffy muttered. "Why didn't you tell s before?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Because I wanted them." She said simply.

Dolly raised an eyebrow at her. "And now you don't?"

"Oh I still do." Abby said with a little cheeky smile. "But tonight I came home and someone other than the postman had left this on my doorstep." She pulled out the envelope, wrapped in a plastic shopping bag so that it would retain its integrity and stand up for scrutiny if these two detectives were willing to do her this favor. "But I'd kind of like to know who's hanging around my apartment." She told them.

Dolly frowned. "Seriously Abby?"

Duffy pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket and began to unwrap the bag. Dolly might be scared and irritated but they should probably ben more scared than anything. Some unknown person sending one of the best journalists in the city information about the Saints case they were involved in? It was definitely not a good thing. He stretched the envelope out to see if there was anything inside. "What was in here?" He asked.

Abby shifted and shook her head. "Something that shouldn't have been." She muttered, unwilling to say anything more until she knew what was going on. "Look I know I shouldn't be asking you guys this but you're the only people I can think of that knows anything that could help me figure out what's going on."

"We could run it through finger printing and everything as if someone had delivered it to us." Dolly muttered.

Abby nodded slowly. "That's all I ask…thanks." She muttered pulling out a twenty and leaving it on the table. "For the coffee's and a few slices of pie if you all want it." She muttered getting up from the seat.

"Abigail." Duffy stopped her. "Watch your back okay?"

Abby gave him a little ghost of a smile. "I always do." She told them, squeezing Dolly's shoulder. "Call me when you have something."

* * *

Murphy walked slowly up the aisle of the old church that they used to frequent with his brother at his side. The sun was showing through the high windows, casting rays of light along the floor and the destination they were moving towards, dust particles circling and clustering in the air. The room was empty, silent except for the jingle of their cuffs clanking together. They were still handcuffed, helpless, unable to do anything besides walk slowly to the alter where a mahogany coffin sat, surrounded by red flowers. They almost seemed to drip red to the ground, the tiny droplets echoed on the floor as they got closer, dampening the rug.

Connor yanked at the cuffs around his wrist purposefully but with no effect. Both of them felt as though they already knew what was waiting for them at the end of their walk.

Reaching the casket both of them looked down into it at the prone, pale body inside. She was dressed it a black dress, made up for death like a beautiful little doll. Her dark hair fanned out across the white satin pillows.

Despite the dress and the fact that she was made up for the next world. the bullet wound was open and unhidden. It was an angry, bloody whole in between her collarbones and the top of her chest. Connor reached his bound hands down slowly and touched the ozzing red liquid that still felt like it was moving through the wound. Murphy let out a breath and reached over the thick sides of the cold box, feeling like he wasn't controlling his own actions and picked up the blood coated cross that she always wore.

He looked up at her beautiful, still face before reaching up to run his fingers slowly along her soft cheek, just like he always wanted too, spreading out the digit's to take in the texture for the first and last time. Her big dark blue eyes shot open to him as her red lips gasped to suck down breath past the fatal wound.

Murphy and Connor jolted up from their cots as one of the guards banged on the bars of their cell. Connor looked over at Murphy.

"You're angel is here." The guard told them.

"Fuck." Connor muttered as Murphy rubbed his face in his hands.

Murphy pulled his legs over the side of the cot and pulled his hair in his hands as he leaned forward. "She's a fuckin' innocent Connor." He muttered.

Connor gave a solemn nod and reached over to grip his brother's shoulder. "I know that brother." He muttered. Her only crime was knowing them…and she was going to get hurt because of it. The worst part? There was absolutely nothing that they could do about it.

Abby smiled as the Murphy and Connor came in, feeling a strange sense of comfort in their presence. She stood slowly and held out one of the coffees out to them as Andrew undid their cuffs. "Bagels and coffee?" She asked them, pushing the bag over to them.

"Aye." Connor gave her a little weak smile, still riding on the intensity of the dream and the way that that same little body had jerked in her death bed. "It's early Abby."

Murphy looked at her closely, seeing the dark circles under her eyes and the way that her wavy hair was a bit more messed up than usual. "You alright darlin'?" He asked softly, remembering the horror in those big blue's when they had snapped open to him in the dream.

"Yeah," Abby gave each of them a tired smile. "Sorry for it being the morning. I know you guys have yard time…I just couldn't sleep last night."

Connor glanced at Murphy, worry clear in his face. "Anything strange going on?"

Abby shrugged and leaned back, looking down into the steaming coffee cup. The thick paper that it was made of caved around the edges. "What do you mean by strange?" She asked him, trying to keep a hint of humor in her voice.

Murphy leaned forward, trying to focus on her skin how it was and not as pale as it had been in his head. "Strange people you don't know hanging around, phone calls with no one on the other end, threats?" He asked her in a low voice, leaning in.

Abby laughed, surprising them both. "Is that not normal?" She looked at their stunned faces. "Guys…boys." She leaned forward and reached out, taking one of each of their hands in hers and giving them a little squeeze of reassurance. "I have just as many enemies as you do. The difference is that all of mine are still alive. I'm fine. I promise."

She leaned back as there was a tap on the door and Andrew wandered over to it. "Are you all going to be okay if I stand right out there for a minute?" He asked them.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Abby told him with a smile. Andrew nodded and stepped right outside of the door, shutting it behind him.

Murphy frowned and gripped her hand, giving it a little yank closer. She looked back at him at the sharp sensation. "Listen to me lass. We need you to get a gun."

Abby looked at his intense blue eyes. "I'm not bringing you a gun Murphy." She said sharply, trying to pull her hand away.

Murphy gripped it harder, pursing his lips together. "No for us love. For you."

"You're in danger." Connor told her as her eyes stayed locked with Murphy. Connor could see how tight his brothers grip was, his fingers indenting her skin.

"I'm always in danger." She told them quietly but in a sharp voice. "And I am not carrying a gun. Ever. If I'm not pissing someone off than I'm not doing my job. I can take care of myself."

"I saw you in a coffin…shot in the chest." Murphy whispered as he saw Andrews head bobbing in a nod, about to come in. His eyes darted back to hers, burning with intensity. "Don't make me see it again…not because of us. Not because of me." He didn't know what was going on, the only thing that made any sense was that she was out there and alright anymore. It was all he could think about. If she was hurt because of them…he didn't know what he would do about that.

Abby starred at him for a long moment, her heart pounding in her chest at the serious look on his face. She had never seen him look so serious. She tried to piece together what he was saying. How could he have seen her in a coffin?

"Everything alright in here?" Andrew said coming back in.

"Aye." Connor said as Murphy finally relaxed and released his grip on her tiny hand.

* * *

The grip felt odd in her hands…different than anything else that she was used to. It felt strange and award, almost as awkward as the ear protection that covered her ears. She could still hear the pops of the other shooters on the range, looking far more confident than she felt. Murphy and Connors words were rattling around in her head. Some part of her logical mind was freaking out that the part that liked them was controlling her so much. They were locked up in a prison. How could they know that she was in any more danger than she normally was? At the same time when she got her latest piece turned in she couldn't help but look up the closest firing range and stuff the gun that had been left into her bag.

Abby had never fired one of these before, in fact she had only held one as evidence. She took a deep breath and looked at the target again as she loaded the gun slowly, just like the youtube video had shown her.

Glancing to her side she saw the man in the booth next to hers mouth moving. She pulled one side of the muffs from her ear and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?" She asked.

"Newbie?" He asked her with a little smile.

Abby smiled to herself. "Yeah." She responded, looking down at the gun to make sure she had done the clip properly. "It's obvious huh?"

He grinned. "Yeah…it's the nervousness." He looked down at the clip in the gun. "You did it right. Take the shot."

Abby nodded and turned back to the target taking a deep breath and raising the gun again to point at the paper target that hung on the far wall. She took the shot holding her breath and took the shot, hitting the outside of the target. She swore at her own lack of aim.

"Hey you hit it Miss." The man said with a smile. "You'll get it. Sometimes it just takes time."

Abby took a deep breath as she stepped out of the range, inhaling the cold night air and sending white breath back into it. She shifted her scarf up around her shoulders and reached into her bag, pulling out her phone as it rang.

"Hello." Again there was no answer and she let out an annoyed breath. "You're wasting my minutes." She told the unknown called before hanging up. Shaking her head she started to walk down the street.

The night was cold and she could feel winter rolling in, pinking her cheeks and nose. People were bundled up already and she knew that soon she was going to have to retriever her gloves no matter how much she hated wearing them. She pulled the red pea coat she was wearing tighter around her as the phone demanded her attention again.

Sighing she picked it up. "If you're just going to breath at me tell me now." She said in answer.

"Ashton. Its Duffy." The detective said on the other end.

"Oh hey Duffy. That was fast." Abby said with a smile. "I should put faith in the Boston P.D. more often."

"We need to talk right now." Duffy's voice came sounding nervous and desperate. "Can you meet me at the dinner? Now?"

Abby looked at the street sign, eyes glancing over a few people and some solitary walkers around her. "Yeah sure. I'm only about four blocks from there. I'll meet you in ten." She told him, hanging up the phone.

She put the phone away and pulled the coat tight around her again as she turned and hurried down the street, not noticing one of the walkers turning down an alley to cut her off and follow on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

**JavaNut: :(**

**Gurl: Well she can't see everything can she?**

**Coconutcarter: Lol she has a smart little mouth doesn't she? Love a mouthy character and she has to be able to keep up with the boys. You know I always have something up my sleeve girl!**

**Allgoodthings: I know…damn cliffhangers!**

**DeviantDames: Lol you know there is always a possibility with my stories!**

**I know this chapter is short all but I know that you wanted it!**

**Chapter Eight:**

Murphy and Connor passed one of the basket balls back and forth on the small court out in the yard.

"Christ I need to stop eating everything your angel brings." Connor muttered. "I swear I didn't eat this much before we got into prison!"

Murphy gave a little snickering laugh, completely ignoring how his brother called Abby _His _angel. "Aye you're putting on a little belly there, fat fuck." He teased, bouncing the ball hard and hitting his brother in the stomach with it.

"You all wont have to worry about that too much longer." Dom, the Italians, voice said from the side of the court.

Murphy narrowed his eyes at him. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Murphy hissed as Connor threw the ball to the ground with force. The brothers stomped towards Dom and his two thuggish friends as they snickered. Connor thrust his hand out to stop Murphy so that they wouldn't get too close.

Dom stood up from the bench and smirked at them. "It means that the last dons of the Italian mob would like me to tell you that we hope you eye fucked her good this morning cause that's the last time you're going to be seeing her."

Murphy's lip curled as he felt a growling snarl rumble through his chest. Connor pushed him back as he tried to lunge forward, feeling his own anger erupt in his chest. "Why? Why her?!" Connor gritted out.

Dom shook his head at him. "You guys really didn't think that we'd just go after you would you? No…in here you guys are untouchable. But her? People like her? Friends? You didn't really think they would ever be safe did you? It just took us a little time to find one. Luckily everyone talks in a prison. Other inmates…guards. Plus all of the things you guys could be telling her up there. The big guys just can't let her share that around can they?"

Murphy snarled again. "You touch her I'll fucking kill every last one of you." He bellowed.

"I'm not going to get to," Dom laughed. "But trust me if I could, the things I would do to that skinny little cunt…." He lapped his tongue out theatrically.

Murphy's breath was coming out in short gasps as Connor pushed him back again, having to use more force this time. He watched as the darker brother paced and pulled at his hair. "Calm the fuck down Murph!" He hissed, pulling his brother away from the laughing men. "We're no good to her chained the fuck up in solitary!"

Murphy yanked his arm away and paced hard, his shoes stomping in the dirt as he pulled at his hair with his arms over his head, his elbows up. "Christ Connor! There's _nothing_ we can fucking do! We put her in this shit and there's nothing we can fucking do!"

He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

Connor frowned and rubbed the back of his head. It was true. Murphy and he had done some pretty stupid shit over the years but they had always been able to do _something_. "Andrew…maybe we can find Guard Andrew and he can get a message to her."

* * *

Abby walked down the street with a little smile on her face. She was going to get to the bottom of this tonight. It was starting to make sense to her. Somebody (this somebody that Duffy was about to tell her about now) was trying to get her to talked to the boys (She didn't know why but when she learned who it was that would be easier). She didn't care if she didn't sleep for the next upcoming week; she was going to figure it out and figure out what they wanted someone like her for.

She smiled to herself as she turned the corner towards the dinner, seeing a man standing in front of her with a nervous look on his face. She tilted her head to the side right as his hand retracted from where it was tucked into his jacket.

Her mind instantly hit over drive when she saw his hand come out with a shinny metal object in it. Grabbing into her bag, she knew that she wasn't going to be fast enough. Her fingers curled around the grip of the gun right before she heard the pop of him firing.

…_shot in the chest… _

Her eyes widened as she remembered Murphy's voice and ducked to the side just fast enough to avoid the bullet colliding with her chest. She screamed as a blinding white hot pain shot through her left shoulder, making her body fall backwards across the cold pavement. Sparks of pain flooded through her body but she resisted the urge to pass out or vomit and the searing sensation that made her limbs tremor.

Her other hand worked on auto pilot as she saw the shooter coming towards her, unable to make out his features as her vision became fuzzy. She tried to find the gun in her bag but the fade on the corners of her eyes was closing in fast.

The man stood over her and pointed the gun down.

_Don't pass out…don't you dare pass out. _She told herself as the looming figure hovered. She briefly considered that she should say something in her defense, something to plead for her life, but begging just did not seem like a good way to go out, even if she could have made her voice work.

Suddenly a shot rang out and the man stranding over her lurched to the side as the flesh of his thigh was hit.

"Boston PD put your weapon down!" Duffy yelled over at him, gun raised. "I said put your fucking weapon down!"

The figure tore off, limping hard and Duffy swore, taking two more shots to try and hit him as the unsub ran down the alley he had used to cut Abby off.

"Shit!" He yelled kneeling over the young woman and pulling out his cell phone as he pressed his hand to the wound. Abby screamed a blood curdling sound into the night as his hand tried to cut off the blood leaking from her shoulder. "This is detective Duffy. I need a bus on 49th and Commerce. I have a young woman, late 20's with a bullet wound to the left shoulder. Hurry!"

People were starting to gather around, talking loudly, making her mind go even hazier through the torrent of sound and sensation. Nothing felt right…nothing felt real. She was starting to spin in her own thoughts, a cyclone of thoughts, questions and images bleeding into each other. She blinked her eyes rapidly to try and figure out and isolate the ones that were real from the ones that were just thought.

"Abigail…Abby!" Duffy yelled over her through the noise. "I need you to stop moving!" She was still trying to reach into her bag out of sheer desperation. "Stop moving or you're going to bleed out!" He commanded, watching as she finally did. He put more pressure on the open wound. "Talk to me Abby! Stay with me!" He tried.

Abby licked her lips as she fought to keep her eyes open. "I can't believe…." She tried.

"What?" Duffy asked her, lifting the heel of his hand to see if it was still bleeding. The red liquid soaked darker through the red of her coat. "What can't you believe kid?"

"I can't believe it took me this long to get shot." She whispered with a weak laugh.

Duff laughed too. "Feels pretty fucking awesome doesn't it?...Abby?" He patted her face with his other hand watching her eyes close. "Abby!" Her head lulled to her other side in a sick form of sleep.

He frowned as his eyes darted to her bag beside her, seeing the grip of what she had been snatching for so desperately. Reaching over he picked up the gun carefully, pursing his lips together before sticking it into his jacket so that no one else could find it.

* * *

"You know I can't give you guys her number." Andrew told them through the bars of the cell.

"Then don't give it to us." Connor told him. "Just call her yourself. Tell her that they are coming for her…probably tonight."

Murphy gripped onto the metal bars of the cell, his knuckles turning white as he watched the guards eyebrows furrow. He couldn't get that dream out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Dom's words about this morning being the last time that he was ever going to see her. The thought of the last time being able to touch her being when his fingers had dug into her slender wrist was infuriating. It left a burning bile like sensation in his throat and chest.

"I'm telling you guys. I don't even have excess to that. No one does." Andrew told them. "I can tell you right now that shes unlisted and she didn't give that out willy nilly; not with her job." He looked at the two distraught prisoners. "Look…I'll keep my ears open for her. See what's up. But you all know that's all I can do." He turned away from them. "Lights out all!" He yelled across the block.

Connor braced his hands on the bars as Murphy slammed his hands against them in frustration. "Murph." Connor tried but his brothers head was down, his eyes squeezed shut. "Murph, she going to be fine. You heard her. This isn't the first time she's been threatened and she's a smart girl…she'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and please continue!**

**Chapter Nine:**

Abby lay on the bed in her childhood room, the window blacked out with paper while the mattress was on the floor. She could hear yelling as she sat slowly up, looking down at the shoulder that she had been sure was shot. She touched the skin over where the wound should have been carefully.

"She's a fucking freak Valery! All those pictures and articles!" She could hear a voice yelling. "Cant have her blabbing about any of that shit! Don't need attention drawn here!"

Abby closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them and looked around her at all the pictures, articles and book pages on the walls. She rubbed her face in her hands, trying to banish where ever her mind had taken her in what she could only assume was a pain killer induced dream world.

Finally dropping her hands, she saw a gaunt pale man standing across from her. His hair was hung to under his ears, light and sandy blond, face angular. "Paul Smecker?" She thought out loud, knowing him from some of the police reports.

"Well look at you…smart little girl. Getting yourself shot though…" He made a ticking sound with his tongue. "Not very smart."

Abby rubbed her hair and looked around before her legs, feeling like they were detached from her body, stood her up. She knew she was in a dream world but she couldn't focus on the fact enough to make it not feel real.

"What do you want from me?" She asked slowly.

Smecker smiled a lop sided grin at her before tapping his finger on the wall over one of the pictures. She walked closer to it and squinted at the picture of her father as she could hear his voice bellowing downstairs. The sound of things crashing could be heard as he threw things at her sobbing mother.

Smecker tilted his head to the side. "What you're good at." He told her, taking out a cigarette and his lighter.

"No!" Her scream was deafening as she tried to stop him from lighting it right before the entire dream burst into blue flames.

Abby slowly opened her blue eyes, feeling all of her limbs and eyelids weighing her down heavily. She watched as a face slowly came into her field of vision. "Murph?" She whispered hoarsely, her throat lined from lack of water.

The face laughed and she blinked to focus on Duffy leaning over her. "Sorry sweetheart. Just me." He told her sliding over a chair. "You're boss Eddy just went to get some coffee."

Abby shifted in the hospital bed, wincing as she looked at her left shoulder and all of the bandaging on it. It was wrapped in a blue sling, holding the weight off. She took a cup of water that Duffy held out to her, gulping it down quickly. "How long have I been out?" She asked him slowly.

Duffy gave her a considering look. "Just since we brought you in last night….about 7 hours." He told her. "The wound is okay but you lost a lot of blood. I couldn't get you to stop wriggling."

"I'm a fighter." She muttered almost to herself. She looked at him closely as he rubbed his hair. "Who sent to envelope?"

Duffy looked at her sharply before frowned. "Christ Abby. You just got shot! Can't you switch off for a few hours?" Abby gave him a look that clearly said he was completely retarded. Duffy sighed. "The fingerprints we found on the envelope the person who they belong to is dead."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed. "Not that dead obviously." She muttered. "What was the name?"

Duffy leaned closer. "Look Abby….I don't know how far you've figured things out but you need to be careful and get the hell out of this."

Abby frowned, sorting through people in her head. "It was one of the agents wasn't it? Smecker or Bloom?" She stopped when Eddy came back over to them, smiling at him.

"Hey there sweetheart." He said handing a cup of coffee to Duffy. "How do you feel?"

Abby smiled as her mentor leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Like I was shot." She told him slyly.

Ed laughed. "You have to know Kiddo…I am so proud of you." Duffy looked at the other man oddly. "Pissing someone enough for them to want to take a shot at you; that's like winning an Oscar for one of us."

Abby laughed, wincing as she felt it jar up her shoulder. "Tell me I can go home? I don't want to deal with HMO bull shit."

Duffy gave her a little nod and stood up quickly. "Yeah, I'll go get the nurse to draw up your discharge papers." He told her. Abby narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was just trying to get away so that he wouldn't have to answer her questions.

Eddy smiled at her. "Don't think he gets us Sweetie."

Abby laughed. "Yeah most people don't get newspaper humor." She stuck her tongue out at him as she pushed herself higher on the bed. "Where are my cloths?" She muttered looking around.

"You're in a hurry." Eddy observed leaning back in the chair.

Abby nodded to herself. "I need to get down to Hoag." She muttered. "I have a session today." That was a lie and she knew it. She had just seen the boys yesterday morning but after seeing the fear in Murphy's eyes she needed to let them know that she was alright. She couldn't stand the look of worry in those bright blue eyes.

"Abby." Eddy put his hand over hers. "You're two prisoners aren't going anywhere. You need to rest." He insisted. "Come to my place tonight and stay over so I can keep an eye on you?"

Abby frowned. "I'm not so sure Cindy would like that."

"Sandy." Eddy corrected her with a laugh.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Same difference." She muttered tring to ignore the dizzy weak feeling she still had from the transfusion and from being shot. His third wife hated Abigail. With good reason. Abby got to spend more time with her husband. She and his wife were the same age. And to be honest Eddy doted on her more than he did his wife.

Eddy waved the dismissal away. "She's on a cruise in the Caribbean or Bahamas' or something absurdly expensive." She laughed making him smile. "Just come back for the night and sleep in the guest room. For my peace of mind."

* * *

Murphy paced around in the cell, glad that for a moment he had a moment to himself. Connor was trying to calm him down but for a moment he wanted to freak out.

He liked the little reporter. She was fast witted and smart mouthed. She didn't treat them like they were crazy. And god she was beautiful; that dark wavy hair and big blue eyes. Christ her legs and ass in that pencil skirt she wore when she came from the office…how could he not notice!? He was a man in prison! He didn't just call her an angel anymore because of the rosary's. In fact the rosary's were just an excuse; he would have called her an angel no matter what.

Putting his fingers to his lips he rubbed them in thought.

He knew that it wasn't like he could have her. No, he was in here and she was out there in the real world. If they were on the outside things would be different. He could be with her now, making sure that she was safe.

He would be sitting with her in his sight, Connor at the door. Both of them would have their hands wrapped around their guns. But now she was out there alone in danger because of them, that much was clear from the dream and the attitude she had taken her last visit. Still some part of him knew that there was nothing in the world that he wouldn't give to make sure she was alright right now.

He begged god for a sign: a phone call, note, word from Andrew telling him that she was alright after yesterday night.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Abby sat on one of the sofa's in Eddy's condo. She rolled the glass of whiskey around in her hand as she mulled over the past day. The pain killers she had been given were dulling her mind along with the small amount of whiskey that Eddy had deemed harmless to calm her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, putting together her thoughts. Its had to be one of the agents. But what did they want from her. She doubted two FBI agents would be after her for just writing a book.

And the truth was that she had become invested in the story and in the two main characters. Connors strength and jokes made her laugh. Murphy's little smile and voice drew her in when he spoke. His grumbling at his brother and growls made her laugh and grin like a child. Yeah, those little trinkets and notes had defently brought her into them…she could help but wonder if that was the little birds intention when he or she had sent them.

"Abby?" Eddy asked, coming over and sitting next to her. "Lets just talk about it alright?"

Abby shrugged her right shoulder up, downing the rest of her glass but still keeping hold of the cool glass. "I got shot. What else is there to talk about?" She muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Eddy sighed. "Well who have you pissed off lately?" Abigial shot him a look that told him it was a stupid question. "Who haven't you pissed off?" He muttered to himself, rubbing his hair.

Abby frowned. She knew who it was…had an idea anyway. If Connor and Murphy had known than it was more likely one of their enemies than one of hers. She lifted the glass again, trying to find the last few drops.

"Its about them isn't it?" Eddy muttered, watching her eyes work back and forth in thought.

"Who? Connor and Murphy?" She responded.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "_Connor and Murphy_." He muttered. "See…first names my dear. Not the Mcmanus brothers. Not the Saints." He paused. "Just how deep are you in with them?" He asked quietly.

Abby frowned. "They've told me a lot." She confessed.

Eddy nodded. He could have gathered that much. That's why he had picked her to go in to start with. "And how much have you told them?" He questioned.

Abby bit into her lip. "Not everything…but enough."

"About what you did to your father?"

"No," She said sharply. "They don't need to know about that."

Eddy sighed and leaned back. "Maybe you should consider if you're being shot at, and getting emotionally attached to them…or even one of them, that you might be getting in too deep with them hon."

Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she thought about it. Yeah she was emotionally attached…especially to Murphy. She still remembered the touch of his fingers on her cheek or the way his scruff tickled the side of her face when she hugged him.

"You're the one who told me getting shot at was a badge of honor Ed." She said in response.

Eddy considered. "Yeah for a story. Not because you're infatuated with its subject."

"I'm not infatuated!" She protested. "They're just interesting."

* * *

Murphy was having a really hard time finding sleep that night. He tossed and turned on his coat, not believing that she hadn't come that day. She had to know that he was worried after their last conversation. He'd do just about anything right now to be able to just pick up a phone.

Connor looked over from his side of the room before grabbing a pillow and hurling it across the cell at him brother. "Fucking give it a rest!" He ground out. He was worried too but he didn't want to stick the little slip of a girl like his brother did.

Murphy growled and threw the pillow back with equal force.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my twin gurl for the dirty little comment at the end (IN HER Deeper) :P My dirty minded sister. Love you!...I'm serious. I'm in love with Gurl. All you other bitches better back off.**

**priestessofeternity****: Lol I do my best to get people invested. Please continue to comment and pass this story around! **

**Allthingsgood****: Even brothers need pillow fights!**

**Chapter Ten:**

"Boys." The guard tapped on the bars of their cell making both of the brothers look up from where they were lacing up their shoes. "You're girls here."

"Thank god." Connor muttered under his breath. He had been worried too but Murphy's worry was driving him insane. The darker twin had spent the night tossing and turning in his cot, groaning and mumbling. Connor couldn't make out if it was a good or a bad dream but either way it had kept him up.

They waited, not too patiently, Murphy shifting on his feet as the cuffs were put on. When they finally got into the room she wasn't in there yet. Andrew said that he had come to get them the second that he saw her car at the front gate before she went through security, knowing that they would want to get there fast.

"Is she alright?" Connor asked the guard quickly.

Andrew shook his head. "Don't know guys. I haven't seen her up close."

Abby slipped through the door and both of the brothers stood immediately. Murphy sucked in a breath, resisting the urge to run over to her. She was paler than usual, her normally pink lips a lighter shade that was closer to a snowy blush than a pink at this point. She looked like she was about to bruise everywhere. Her left arm was tied up in a dark blue sling, taking the weight off the injury that must have been under that green t-shirt she wore. He remembered that wound from he and Connors dream.

Connor looked over at Andrew who gave a little nod over to her. Connor gave her a little grin of relief, thankful that she was alright and that it just looked like a flesh wound.

Murphy took off the instant he saw his brother stepping forward. "Abby. Oh god, are you alright?" He rasped out, reaching to touch her injured arm. He wanted to hold her, grab her tight but knew that he would probably hurt her more at this point if he put on too much pressure. His fingers twitched on her arm in a need to know that it was alright.

"I'm okay guys." She told them with a half smile. Eddy was right…just looking at them she could tell that she had gotten too invested. And Murphy…well she was more than invested in those worried eyes. His dark eyebrows were draw together tightly and Connor had a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that it was alright. He'd been worried about this a lot if his brother was doing that instead of making fun of him.

"Tell us what happened?" Connor asked her gently but still prodding.

Abby shook her head. "It doesn't matter…I'm okay. Should we sit and get started?" She asked them shifting her good shoulder. She dropped her eyes to her sneakers as she saw confusion enter Murphy's eyes.

She'd been coming to see them for over three months now; at least once a week, most of the time more. But she was never like this. It was always casual and joking, like they were sharing their day around a pint. "Darlin…'" He muttered reaching his hand to her face but she didn't look back up at him.

"Lets just sit…" She said softly.

Murphy looked over at Connor and then back at her, nodding quickly. Connor pulled out the chair for her before he and his brother pulled theirs up. "I um…I want to talk about Special Agent Paul Smecker today." She told them as she pulled out a notebook and pen.

Murphy brought his fingers to his lips and rubbed, staring at the young woman in front of him he was so worried for. With every reason too. She was clearly shaken, but it didn't seem to be from the wound. "What do you want to know?"

"Just whatever you can tell me about your time with him….conversations you had…thoughts on his character?" She turned to a page and started writing the date time and location on it. Most of the time the boys hardly noticed because she scribbled without looking at it, laughing with them instead. Today she was focused.

Connor shook his head. "Well we only really talked to him that one interview after the Russian incident but he seemed like a good man."

Abby sighed and put the pen down and put the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Is that really the truth Connor?...cause Honestly I'm kind of tired and in pain right now so if I'm just going to hear the stories I read in the tabloids ten years ago I'd rather go sleep this pain off."

Murphy frowned and leaned forward as she lowered her hand back down. "Tell me what's going on love?" He almost pleaded, twisting his fingers through hers. He watched as she pushed her lips together, watching the digits intertwine as if it physically hurt to see them.

"Aye," Connor murmured. "You know you can talk to us. Tell us what's botherin' you?"

Abby shook her head. "I just…I should go. I got way too emotionally invested in this and I should have known I would have. I mean I was a huge fan when I was younger but I thought I got over all of that idealistic shit and grew up." She took a breath. "Maybe I just got too deep into this."

"Because of the shot?" Connor asked her quietly.

Abby shook her head. "No, because I like you guy's way more than a reporter should." She looked at Murphy right in the eye. "I really do." He nodded slowly at her, like he understood because he was having the same problem. "I should go home…pick this up later. I just wanted you guys to know that I was alright."

Murphy stood up as she did. He wanted to ask her to stay but what was she going to do? Wait in the visitors room the rest of her life? Abby put her notebook back in the bag before pausing and looking up at both of them. "Does it always feel like that?" She asked them quietly.

Murphy quirked an eyebrow. "Does what always feel like what Angel?" He asked.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "Does getting shot always hurt like that? Like a searing, white hot, metal poker rocketing through your whole body?"

Murphy gritted his teeth at the questions and description. He didn't want her to have to feel that. She should have never known what that felt like.

"Aye." Connor told her. "Never gets any better. We're…really glad you're alive lass."

Abby gave a little nod as she nodded Andrew to the door. "Thanks…I'm glad you guys are too."

Murphy took a little step closer to her pressing his lips to her cheek before he could stop himself. "You're not too deep…" He muttered in her ear. "We want ya here."

Abby bit her lip and nodded up at him, searching his bright blue eyes with her dark ones. How was it possible that a man that had killed so many could still have such sweet eyes? "I know Murph." She reached up and touched his cheek gently. "That's part of the problem isn't it?"

Connor took a deep breath and looked at his brothers face as they stepped out into the yard. Murphy's eyebrows were drawn together and he seemed to be trying to focus hard. He knew that his brother cared about the little angel. Hell, he did too. She was funny and sweet and Christ did she have a mouth on her.

"Murph." He muttered, drawing his attention to him totally. "Just take a fucking breath. She's fine, she's alive and she'll be okay."

Murphy frowned and nodded but he didn't feel so sure. It was the whole change in her attitude. The fact that she thought she was getting in too deep with them. He wanted her in deeper. And when that happened people tended to die or get hurt: Smecker, Greenly, Rocco, Romeo. That didn't even get into the pain he felt stabbing into his chest when he had first seen her this morning or the way that he felt when she described what the shot felt like.

He swallowed down as he glanced around the yard, taking their normal mental tally of who was there and who would cause problems. He frowned when his eyes caught Dom as they drifted over the space. The other man snickered and got up, seemingly waiting for an altercation.

Connor frowned. "Forget him Murph. Just keep moving." He gave his brother a little push in the back forward but nodded to some of their Irish friends they had come across during the past year to keep themselves perked up and ready.

The lads were more than happy to oblige, eager for some kind of entertainment or amusement.

Murphy gritted his teeth together as he saw the others getting closer and Dom and his thugs coming over. He knew that he shouldn't want this, but he did. His little angel was an innocent and these guys had sold her out for nothing. There needed to be some kind of justice but he had to hold it in. This wasn't one of his brothers stupid movies. You got in a full fledged prison fight in the real world and you could be dead before the first punch was thrown, stabbed in the back by a toothbrush.

"Well well well. I hear your girl made it threw." Dom said as Connor and Murphy walked by.

"Aye," Connor put in, holding onto his brothers shoulder forcefully. "Takes more than one of your kind to kill her it would seem."

Dom laughed. "Yeah seems like it."

Murphy gritted his teeth. "She gets shot at again you can pretty much bet that you're going to be the one we come to." He warned the greasy man.

"Murphy…" Connor warned, knowing that neither of their anger was going to be able to be held in for very long.

Dom snickered and looked at one of his friends beside him. "Nothing to worry about there, Mcmanus. She keeps surviving this long we might even get a chance to take turns taking a crack at that pussy." He bumped his fist against his friends with a laugh.

"Fuck." Connor muttered as Murphy yanked from his grip and launched himself at the man. Pushing one of Dom's thugs back he and the others that had been waiting held the torrent of now cheering men at bay.

Murphy crashed his fist into the man's face, knocking him to the ground and following him down with another punch in the ribs as Dom flailed to try and his him back through the hazy vision that came with a nose shot. "You even think that shit again I'll fucking kill you." He hissed right before he felt one of Doms men break through Connor and the others and hurl him off of Dom, punching and clawing.

"Fuck it." Connor muttered before he jumped in to defend his brother.

* * *

Abby twisted her sore neck as she walked down the hall to her apartment. She had finally convinced Eddy that she was fine to go home on her own and Duffy had put a squad car outside of her apartment building just in case. That man defiantly knew more than he said. As far as the police were concerned it was a mugging gone wrong but she knew that Duffy knew better.

She shook her head as she approached her apartment and saw another envelope waiting on her mat. "Please don't blow up, please don't blow up." She thought out loud as she reached down and picked it up carefully.

Normally she wouldn't be freaking out this much…she hadn't been in the beginning but in between the gun shot and everyone else freaking out all the time she had to admit that she was on edge. She opened her door and did her normal scouting routine before bracing the envelop under her injuried arm and ripping it open.

Slipping the papers out she felt that some of them were folded and creased. She tilted her head to the side as she read the cover page.

_Tweet Tweet: Puzzle time. _

Abby let out a half smile. "Puzzle time huh?" She asked the invisible friend. "You know I like puzzles…" She dropped the cover page to the ground and used her good arm to take hold of one of the pieces of folded paper. Carefully she flicked it by one of the corners so that it unfolded. She frowned down at it, unsure for a moment before grabbing another piece and airing it out as she soothed the first one down with her foot.

She repeated the motion with three more before recognizing the first floor blue print that she was looking at. "What the hell?" She muttered before running to the door. If she was Little Bird, she would have stuck around to see her reaction. "You're kidding right!?" She yelled through the hall, bracing her hand on the door.

Slowly she shut the door and locked up the dead bolts before turning back to the blue prints and floor plans for Hoag.

* * *

Murphy brushed his thumb over his split lip and he sat against the door in the isolation cell that he had been put in. Moving his teeth around, he leaned his head back against the door.

"You were right," Connors voice said from the cell across from him, the steel doors with little slot windows separating them. Connor pocked at the shiner that was forming over his eye and the small abrasion on his cheek bone. "Completely worth it."

Murphy found himself giving a wide grin, stretching out the split skin of his lip. "Absolutely." He called back. "Should have known I was right!"

Connor laughed letting them both slip into silence for a moment. "You're really into this girl aren't you?"

Murphy grunted out a confirmation. "She just thinks she's in too deep with us I guess. Can't get emotionally involved with a felon that probably wont be getting out of prison for another 20 odd years."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Aye and you just want IN HER deeper."

Murphy narrowed his eyes before shrugging his consideration. "You do realize that some ass, making those shit comments about her is what I just got into a damned prison brawl over?" He reminded his brother.

Connor laughed, rapping his knuckles on the steel of his door. "Aye, that's why I'm saying it while we're in here!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Gurl: Lol did you like how Connor said it while they were in the safety of solitary so Murphy didn't beat him up :P**

**Coconutcarter: I think you will like this chapter too! **

**Javanut: Thank you!**

**awhisperoflight: Thank you! I'm glad that you are liking it and stuff is about to pick up and move fast so that should be fun. **

**Hey everyone I know that the Boondock Saints fandom can sometime dwindle but I really hope that you guys are liking this story because I'm not getting too much of a reaction for it. Please let me know what you like and comment. **

**Chapter Eleven: **

Abigail sat on her bed as she arranged the printed story's that the boys had told her on her bed into different stacks trying to get them into some semblance of chronological order. She knew that she would use them all but she still wanted them all put together as a time line to their lives. She started at the prison stories they had told her, slipping in the stories about Rocco and Romeo where they belonged. She put the sheep farm stories in between the two other men.

Slipping past them she moved down the course of time and arranged the childhood stories at the end. Sighed she sat back as she looked at the chunks of physical time that she was missed. Picking up a stack of post it notes she began to write down more things that she wanted to know.

_Paul and Eunis?-_ she could get those from the FBI if she was really sweet and/or sneaky about it.

_Greenly?-_ talk more to Duffy and Dolly. Maybe she could pry more truth out of them after being shot.

_Rocco?-_ only the boys. She was going to have to be super careful about that subject; she could tell. Most of all after her with draw from them yesterday.

_Family?-_ she was going to talk to them more about that but she needed specific questions.

_Significant others?-_ who were they leaving behind…besides her? Why wasn't there anyone else? They were such great guys. A girl would have to be insane not to fall for one of them…

Leaning back she rubbed her face in her good hand. When she lowered it her eyes fell to the blue prints sitting at the end of the bed. She was insane. Seriously. She was going bat shit crazy. Sliding towards them she looked up at the pictures on her wall of the two faces she had been seeing more of than her friends lately.

"Fine." She growled at them. "But just for hypothetical fun." Grabbing a red pen from the mattress she pushed her other work to the side and began putting in the number of guards that she had seen in their positions on the ground floor. Running her tongue across her teeth she smiled to herself as she ran her fingers along the different exits, crossing out the ones that she knew were used the most.

She sighed to herself and leaned back when she had traced out the best entrance and exit strategies she could with the information that she had. She folded up the blue prints quickly and slipped them in between the floor and her mattress. God forbid anyone saw them or the notes she had drawn on them.

She needed to sleep. Needed to get the brothers out of her head and be clear. She took the sling off of her arm carefully and put it on the ground next to her bed before laying down and flipping off her light.

"Sleep." She commanded herself. She'd feel better in the morning, less devious. Who was she kidding? She'd always been a bit devious.

_There was a warm strong body over her, smooth and well muscled as her nails bit into its skin. His hand was braced by the side of her head while the other buried itself in her hair as his lips devoured hers. They were hungry, powerful and intense as his tongue twisted in her moth, drowning out her moans and whimpers._

_He pulled his lips away and buried his face into her skin as he groaned out his pleasure, his accent familiar but far away. She bit her lip and threw her head back, eyes glued closed from the wave of sensation as her legs came up to clench around his sides. _

_Her breasts pressed against his hard chest as she trembled under him, feeling full and close to satisfaction for the first time in ages. Intense…That was the only word for everything about this. She had never felt something so intense but gentle at the same time. The hand in her hair moved around her arching back and pulled her body closer. Even as he moved in and out of her she could feel how insanely careful he was being, like he was afraid he might hurt her without reason. _

"_Fuck Angel…" His voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver._

_Tossing her head to the side she opened her eyes, seeing the tattoo on his hand as his fingers crawled at the sheets under them. _

"_Murphy…" she breathed out quietly as his body tensed and contacted on hers. _

Abby started awake, jolting her arm and making her give a whimper of pain. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she held the arm tight and squeezed her eyes shut. She frowned as she noticed how tightly her legs were clenched together. "Oh man I really need to get laid."

Why? Fucking hell, why did she like him so much? She shook her head. What wasn't there about him to like? Those burning eyes, that angular face…that intense stare that just made her want to fall down like the giddy school girl that she'd never been. Hell even that worry that he held for her, like somehow he and his brother could protect her from their current location.

He was in prison! That was the reason, she yelled at herself. Then again…she had the remedy to that right under her bed. She frowned at herself as she looked down at where the blue prints were. She really must be going crazy thinking like this about her puzzle.

* * *

"Hey Miss Ashton," Old guard Joe said as she came into the security gate of the prison. "You look like you're getting better."

Abigail gave him a smile. "Implying that I looked like shit last time." She said, looking around. She was being more aware this time. The skill of an investigative journalist was that you were always aware. If she had been more aware that night on the street she might have avoided getting shot. She was making up for it now as she placed her bag and the pizza boxes on the conveyor to be x-rayed. Just x-rayed, she noted.

She stepped through the metal detector and it beeped like it always did.

"Well yeah…you looked pretty beat up last time." The younger guard said as he took out the wand. She started to try and take off her belt, fumbling because of her one unrestrained hand. "Don't worry about that Abigail." He told her with a little smile. He scanned over the belt and the rest of her body. It beeped again when he came to her sling, the little metal rungs used on the band up to her arm making it hum to life. He ignored it, knowing that it was the sling and that Abby, little sweet angel Abby, was no threat. "You're clear hon." He told her with a smile.

Abby smiled, seeing Andrew coming up. "Thanks boys." She told them stepping up to the guard with a smile.

"Sorry Ashton…not today." He told her with a frown.

Abby's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why not?" She asked, perplexed. She had to admit, after that dream she wanted to see Murphy, wanted to make sure it was really his voice that had murmured so sensually in her ear.

Andrew shook his head. "They're in solitary…got into a fight after you left the other day."

"Are you kidding me?" Abby's voice came out in a hiss of irritation. "Fucking idiots!" She stopped and took a breath. "Are they alright?"

Andrew shrugged. "Your boys can fight that's for sure. Just a few bumps and bruises. The guy Murphy Mcmanus attacked is a lot worse off."

"How worse off?" She asked in morbid curiosity.

Andrew let out a little smile. "Two cracked ribs, a broken nose….one hell of a shiner. He looks like he got hit by a semi."

Abby put her good hand on her hip. "Holy shit. And Murphy attacked him? Why?"

Andrew took her good arm and led her to the side. "It was the inmate that you talked to…Dom." He muttered low. He wasn't meant to be telling her these things and he knew it but it was hard not to. "Some of the other inmates said that he was bragging about you getting shot; making comments about you."

Abby frowned. "Well that just seems like a stupid reason to get into a prison fight. I mean I was already shot; it's not like they could have intimidated him into stopping it." She muttered. "What kind of comments?"

Andrew cleared his throat. "Really…vulgar shit." He mumbled, clearly hoping that she hadn't heard him.

"Idiots." Abby muttered again, glancing away and then back up at him. "Can I leave them a note?" Andrew looked doubtful. "I'll leave you their whole pizza if I can…you can read it."

* * *

Abby wandered to the church on the south side of Boston. She didn't know why she picked to go there. Honestly she probably would have been better at Doc's or some other bar. It was less hypocritical for her to go there. She couldn't deny that the boys were in her head. Maybe some part of them was calling her to the church.

She looked at the big wooden doors before pushing one of them open just enough to slip her body through. She thought that maybe if she came here at this hour, since there was no mass going on she would feel less out of place. Without the people singing hymns and praying it was just a building right? A big, beautiful building with ornate high windows and dark wooden pews.

She slipped down the aisle, knowing that she had been wrong. If anything it just felt more religious with no one in it. One or two devote catholic's sat in the pews, their faces hidden in their hands as they prayed. The silence filled the high walls with more power than one hundred singing voices. She frowned to herself as she reached the alter and looked up at the large cross with the limp body of the son of god hanging, suspended in time. Abby cocked her head to the side as she looked at it, imagining Connor and Murphy walking down the aisle to kiss the feet of Jesus like they told her they did. She always wondered about it. Why the moment? Why had they chosen a man's moment of weakness to define him through the centuries?

She shook her head to herself. She hadn't been in a church in years…over a decade if she was honest with herself. Her mother was catholic and religious. That part of Abigail's life had died with her.

She fingered the cross around her neck as she thought about it, closing her eyes and listening. Maybe she would hear a voice…but she doubted it. God didn't speak to her like he supposedly spoke to the boys. He had forgotten about her a long time ago.

"Just give me something?" She whispered. "Curse me out if you want to but say something? Anything?"

"Maybe," Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see the priest standing there. He was a wrinkly old man with his collar on and white hair. He had a slight accent that reminded her of Connor and Murphy a bit. But this was Boston and she was on the south end. Everyone had a bit of Irish in them. "Maybe if you try confession my dear?" He suggested.

Abigail gave him a small smile. "I really hope god doesn't have enough free time to listen to all of my sins padre." She tried to joke.

He gave her a soft little smile that she could have sworn had some knowing in it. "God always has time for his children my dear." He told her. Abby bit her tongue to keep from saying that she wished he had free time thirteen year ago to keep an eye on his children. "Please. There is a man in there taking confession right now. Maybe it will lift some of your worries from your heart."

Abby looked over at the confessional with a sigh. She gave a slow nod. It couldn't hurt right? "Thank you father." She muttered, shrugged her good shoulder up and rearranging the sling as she walked over to the booths. Tapping on the door she silently cursed that there wasn't anyone in it so that she could have an excuse not to go in.

Opening the door, she slid inside and looked around the confessional. She hated that these things were so small and dark. It made her feel isolated and trapped….like she was shoved in a broom closet by a nasty old head mistress. Matilda…she felt like Matilda in here. Never mind that the night before her first confession as a child that had been what she had watched.

She heard the priest's side slide open and a man clear his throat though she still couldn't see him. She let out a little breath. "Let me see if I remember how this goes…" She muttered searching her thoughts. "Um…in the name of the father, son and holy ghost. Forgive me father for I have sinned it has been…14 years since my last confession." She waited for a rebuttal but none came. "Let's see…I take the lords name in vain a lot?" She tried. "That's a sin right?"

"Go on child." Said the voice finally.

Abby took a deep breath. "I've lied, I've cursed, I've gambled, I've had sex even though I'm not married…Oh there was a time in middle school that I duck tapped a dead fish in the teacher's lounge. Do you want to hear all of them?" She asked dumbly. "Cause 14 years is a _long_ time."

A little chuckle came from the man on the other side of the partition. "Why don't you just tell me the ones that are bothering you and brought you here tonight?"

"Fair enough." Abby said rubbing her hair and leaning back against the cool wood of the seat. "I've had thoughts lately…about god and meaning…doubts against my doubts, I guess. I've," She paused and shook her head to herself, remembering piecing blue eyes and fingers on her skin. "I've lusted after someone that I can't have."

"Well, haven't we all?" Said the voice from the other side of the window.

Abby quirked an eyebrow and looked up at the place where the disembodied voice was coming from, still keeping the back of her head resting on the booth. "There something you want to talk to me about father?" She asked with a hint of humor.

That little chuckle came again. "Keep going child."

"I've had thoughts about doing something that I shouldn't…that's illegal but at the same time it feels right. Feels like something I should be doing." She stopped as she heard a lighter flick cocking her head to the side as she smelled something familiar…mint. "Are you smoking in a church while I'm trying to unload here?" She asked, no longer finding this very funny or cathartic.

"You know," Said the voice from the other side, ignoring her question. "I came into this exact church at one point, talking about feelings; talking about the difference in between right and wrong and I'm pretty sure the monsieur gave me a great answer. Unfortunately I was hung over at the time from spending hours holed up in a gay bar so I can't really remember what the advice-"

Abigail's lips parted before she got up and slammed through the door, stomping out and pulling the priests side open. "Smecker right?" She asked as she looked over the man in the grey suit, the menthol cigarette hanging in between his lips. "You want to sing for me now 'Little Bird'?"

* * *

"Hey Mcmanus'." Andrew called them over to the bars of their cell. Murphy and Connor came over, leaning against the bars. "You missed your angel today."

Murphy swore. After the last visit he hadn't been sure she was going to come back. He was glad that she had and angry that he had missed it, even if it was because of one hell of a deserved ass kicking. He went to grab the note that Andrew was holding out but Connor snatched it away quickly.

The lighter twin looked at it for a moment, rotating his body so his brother couldn't see it. "Is it a love note for Murphy maybe?" He joked. "Oh look…signed with little x's and o's. All your dreams are about to come true Murphy boy."

Andrew chuckled, already having read it, shaking his head at them.

Murphy snatched the note away angrily. "'Idiots'," He read out loud, glancing at his brother. "She's talking about you I'll wager. 'Don't get killed. I need you alive. –Abby.'"

"If she's talkin' about me than I'm the one she needs alive Casanova." Connor laughed making Murphy scrunch up the paper and throw it at him. "Hey that's my love note you're throwing brother!"


	12. Chapter 12

**SO we find out more about Abby's past here. I wanted to wait for her to tell Murphy and Connor but I think you guys deserve to know she you can understand her particular skill set.**

**I hope you all enjoyed her little confession because honestly that was my favorite part!**

**Special gift for Gurl in this chapter :P**

**Melissaax3: You could never review spam me enough! I love it! Please keep reviewing! I love hearing from you.**

**xstallionduckx: We are going to say for the sake of this story that he is in another prison. I know in the end of the second movie he was at Hoag but considering he wasn't involved in the first wave of….I'm going to call them executions cause I don't want to call them murders, he might have been charged differently. I'll probably bring him around cause he cracks me up.**

**JavaNut: Lol brother fighting is always fun!**

**Knyte: Lol I would be happy to pass Connor to you as long as Abby gets Murphy.**

**Coconutcarter: Than you will love this chapter too!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Abby looked at the tall gaunt man walking next to her, his sunglasses coving half of his face as they took the streets in the dark of night. She had so many questions that she didn't know where to start, instead trying to sort them out in her head first.

"How are you feeling about the boys?" Smecker finally cut into the silence, taking the cigarette from his lips and exhaling as he looked down at her.

Abby shrugged her good shoulder as she took a sip of her coffee, tilting the cup while looking down into it. "I think you know how I feel about them." She muttered.

Smecker gave a laugh. "I know how I wanted you to feel about them…intrigued, curious." He gave her a little smirk. "Lusting apparently." She rolled her eyes and he laughed again. "I've been watching you for a while; following your articles and the way you think. Finding out as much as we can about you. You're a very smart little girl Abigail."

Abby looked up at him. "There are a lot of smart people in this world Smecker. Hell there are smart people in this city." He sent her a look of distain. "Okay maybe not _that_ many smart people." She corrected.

"And none of them with your lust for truth and justice and….your history." Smecker told her with an arched eyebrow.

Abby adjusted her sling and wrapped her good arm around herself. "That's _history_." She told her. "I don't believe in that idealistic crap anymore."

"I don't believe that. If that were true you wouldn't be as interested in them as you are in all of those little tidbits I sent you." Smecker told her, stopping and looking at her as she turned to him. "What you did when you were a teenager, setting your father up, it was brilliant."

"He deserved it! If I hadn't done it he would have gotten away with cooking drugs and killing my mother and sister with his stupidity!" Abby hissed.

Smecker pointed at her with his smoke in between his finger and Abby realized her mistake right away. "Right there. That passion for justice! Knowing that's right and wrong with no black and white, that's what makes you different than anyone else in this god forsaken world."

"You've already got the boys." Abby told him, continuing to walk. "I'm not a good shot. I've never killed before...that's just not what I'm good at. There has to be someone better."

"They are good at killing. Very good at it and delivering the message. But you little Abby…you have something more than that."

Abby frowned as she watched him taking a few steps in front of her. "And what's that?" She asked chasing after him. "What is it that you think I have? I'm just a little girl that's good with puzzles and research."

Smecker grinned at her. "And that's exactly what they need. A person with a plan" He glanced at her as she looked down at the ground in front of them as they walk. She looked casual but he could tell that her mind was working inside of that pretty little head. "Think about it and I'll call you." He told her carefully. "But think hard. Think about what you know about those two boys and how I know you feel about them."

Abby looked at him. "You're tapping me phone aren't you? That's how you knew I was in trouble to send me the gun."

Smecker smiled and flicked his smoke out into the street. "Guys got to have his fun. By the way: Newspaper Fairy? Very politically incorrect."

Abby let out a little laugh. "From what I've heard that's kind of a job qualification."

Smecker laughed and shook his head as she walked away. "Four days." He called after her. "Keep working the puzzle!"

"I'll think about it!"

* * *

Abby leaned her head back against the wall as she looked at the floor plans again. She'd been working on them for three days, her mind whirling around the puzzle and her own predicament. She wanted the boys out. Wanted them doing what they should be doing. She knew that but at the same time she knew that her life would be gone if she did.

She would lose everything. It's not like she was really that friendly with a ton of people. She was friendly but being a reporter and working the kind of hours that she did made you isolated. Still she had Eddy and Adam. She had her life. Was that something that she was willing to give up for divine justice?

She had spent so long riding herself of that fantasy. The world was not fair. The bad guys did not always get punished. You could be a good person and it still wouldn't matter. She tapped her head against the wall behind her as she though, trying to remember what it had felt like when she was 16 years old and had planted all of that evidence on her father.

She'd been diligent for the year and a half after her mother and younger had been blown up, made into pieces by a stray spark in the meth lab that had been her basement. She'd planted just enough evidence on her father to make it undeniable that he had known about the lab but not enough to raise suspicion. After that it had been easy. She had baited her father into an argument and he'd hit her so hard that she had been taken to the hospital by a neighbor. She'd been taken to the police station to give a statement about her injuries and she had just barely implied that her father had been involved. It was on the record than. When she had been at the police station she had snuck a look at the officers desk and found out where the checkpoints for the month had been.

Getting her father into it had been as easy as it had been to get him to hit her. The police had found the materials needed to figure out he was cooking drugs. After that she had sent in an article anonymously to the police about the fire that had devoured her house in their old town.

No one suspected a thing. She was beautiful at it. Little innocent Abby who just liked her research and puzzles. How dangerous could she really be? No one even suspected. He still didn't even know. No fall out….no repercussions. She'd moved through her life without worrying about it, using her skills for a more main stream purpose.

Until now. Now Smecker wanted her patience and planning and she couldn't deny that the spark of a new puzzle lit her gut on fire. She missed that feeling that she had when she was young, like she was making a difference. That was when she believed that she could influence and inform. When she thought that the world was still listening. It had been such a great feeling. But was an ideal worth throwing away her life for? An ideal that she had come to terms with not being true a long time ago: The bad guys sometimes…most of the time, win. Adam was right…she was way too young to be this bitter.

She looked up at the post it on her wall remembering writing it a few weeks ago as a hypothetical and moral question.

_When a person is unshakable in their belief's and convictions does that make them a hero or a villain?_

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door, grabbing the papers quickly and shoving them under her bed. "Coming!" She yelled as she checked to make sure that everything was put away. She walked quickly over to the door and opened it to see Eddy leaning against the frame.

"Get dressed." He told her with an eye roll. "Sandy wants you to come out tonight to meet her yoga instructor."

Abby frowned and cocked her head. "And why would I want to meet her yoga instructor?" She asked curiously.

Eddy frowned and stepped into the little apartment. "I don't know. Cause he's 'smoking hot' and she thinks that if she can get you dating she can get you away from me." He pulled on of the pictures of Murphy's mug shot down from the wall and looked at it. "He hasn't been arrested or anything so I told her he's not your type." He joked.

Abby gave a little laugh. "Yeah well guys in prison have the best stories." She muttered. "But a yoga instructor. He sounds….vanilla."

Eddy laughed heartily. "Christ I hope so. I don't think I could take seeing some guy in spandex rubbing up on my little girl. Now get dressed before you women give me another heart attack!"

* * *

Murphy lay in the empty cell with an arm behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Connor was in his 'therapy' which really just consisted of trying to tell them that they were crazy killers that needed to except that just in case they were ever reintegrated into society, so he had about an hour of alone time. He was going to use it. Enjoy the quiet for a little while.

He wondered if they were still after his angel because of them, if she was still in danger. And yes, he admitted. He did mean _his _angel. Rubbing his lips with the thumb of his other hand he thought about the last time she had been there, when her little hand had reached up and ran along his cheek telling him that she cared about them. She was so soft, her skin so warm. He wanted to touch her more next time…fuck who was he kidding? The good lord knew he wanted her…all of her. She was fucking beautiful.

Connor gave him shit about it but being inside for a year didn't mean he couldn't recognize a beautiful woman when he saw one. She had that light beautiful skin that flushed when she talked about something that got her excited. It contrasted with her dark wavy hair that made him smile every time she turned her head down and it fell in her eyes.

He let out a little muffled groan and pushed his head back into the stiff bed as he felt himself getting turned on by the memory. Thank god it was his alone time. Reaching down he let his hand fall into the baggy prison pants to grip himself. He let out a groan, remembering one of the times that she had come to see them. She had been wearing a button down white shirt with little ruffles that did nothing but draw his eyes more to the small amount of cleavage showing. When she had laughed her chest rose and fell. He took a deep breath and began to stroke his length hard.

He would pull that tight little pencil skirt up and wedge her up against the steel table that always separated them, one of her long toned legs coming up to wrap around his waist as he captured those sweet pink lips. Her fingers twisted in the hair on the back of his neck as she whimpered into his mouth. She'd yank and the waist band of his pants as he pulled that white button down open, latching onto one of her nipples with his teeth and tongue. She wanted him badly, just as badly as he wanted her. Enough to even have him in that stupid white washed visitors room.

"Hellllll…" He muttered to himself as he pumped his expanding length faster, swirling his thumb around his head when he got to the top. It had been way to long since he did this. Murphy pushed the pants just a little farther down on his narrow hips to make more room.

Her lips pulled away from his gasping for air before moving to his neck, her nimble, little tongue tracing his tattoo before nipping down into it hard. He groaned and pushed her panties to the side. She was so wet and hot, dripping with excitement for him. He pushed her up higher onto the table and dive into her like a warm bath.

"Christ." He muttered, thinking about how tight she had to be with how small her body was. A thin layer of sweat was forming on his hair line as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip in an effort to keep from being too loud. He didn't need any of the other inmates cheering his on and destroying the sound of her voice in his head. She whispered his name in his ear as she clung onto him for dear life, her other leg coming to wrap up around her waist. His hand moved faster, hips coming off the bed and blue eyes squeezing closed. He'd learned to make it fast but he was enjoying this fantasy too much.

He pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her dark eyes as he got close, fingers running across her cheeks and lips. "Murphy…" She whispered, lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"Fuck!" He swore as he felt his balls tighten and hot liquid rush on his stomach. "Fuck Abby…" He took the hand that wasn't finishing himself up and rubbed his face. Someday...he didn't care how long away it was he was going to get to do that to her. He didn't care if he had to break out to get at her. He just wanted her laying next to him right now.

* * *

Abby twisted her glass in her hand as she sat in the restaurant with Eddy, bottle blond Sandy and her yoga instructor Tommy. What the hell kind of name was Tommy for a yoga instructor anyway? Shouldn't it be something exotic and hard to pronounce. Shouldn't he be Indian or something? Not that he was a bad looking. He was a good looking man, leanly muscled from his profession with sandy blond hair and a sweet looking face with honey brown eyes.

The restaurant itself had clearly been Sandy's pick. It was upscale and calm. The waiters walked around in white shirts and black slacks telling their customers about wine pairings and desert specials.

"I'm just saying that it might not be a good idea to socialize with people like them." Sandy was saying as she brought the wine glass to her painted lips.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Abby said with a shrug, thinking about her two boys. She felt like she understood them more than Sandy and Tommy.

"Besides the fact that their killers." Tommy put in.

Eddy sighed as he saw Abigail's lips opening to make a rebuttal and cut her off. "They aren't that much different than people like Abby and I." He said putting an arm over the back of her chair comfortingly.

Sandy starred at her husband in shock. "How can you say that Edward? You don't kill people."

Eddy shrugged and looked at Abby as she took sip of her whiskey, listening intently. "No but we find the bad guys. The people that are doing wrong and expose them. And there are moments-"

"Don't even keep going with that thought!" Sandy snapped.

"I'm just saying that sometimes it might be kinder to just give them a prayer and put two bullets in the back of their head." Eddy smiled as he saw Abby's lips twinge up. "We've all thought about it."

"Not all of us." Tommy put in. "I'm sure Abby hasn't had those thoughts."

Abigail glanced at him. She knew that he was trying to give her a compliment but it still sounded like an insult, like implying that she wouldn't stand up for her own beliefs. She downed the rest of her whiskey as raised the glass to the waiter to indicate she need a refill.

Eddy rubbed her shoulder lightly. "Trust me. Abby is not the kind of person who can ignore a problem."

"More than had the thought." Abby put in. She shook her head. "When you listen to the MacManus brothers it makes sense. It feels right. That's what the world needs sometimes. Someone to be the voice over all the noise."

Tommy and Sandy looked at her in shock. "Even if that voice is littered with gun shots?" Tommy put in.

Abby looked him square in the eye. "Sometimes that's the only way to stop the bad. You think that the guy that shot me would have stopped for a lecture on ethics? No, he was already set in his ways. The only thing that stopped him from taking a second shot was Detective Duffy taking a chunk out of his leg."

Sandy frowned and shook her head. "Detective Duffy is a police officer. He's allowed."

Eddy shrugged. "So give the MacManus brothers a fucking badge." He raised his beer as Abby's whiskey came over. "MacManus brothers for police chief."

Abby laughed as he held it up for her to clink hers onto in agreement. "Connor and Murphy." She agreed.

Tommy shook his head. "Let's talk about something else. Something lighter." He insisted as Sandy nodded in agreement.

Abby sighed as Eddy rolled his eyes theatrically at her. Yes, this was the kind of world that they lived in; a world where people would rather pull the wool over their eyes and ignore the issues than step forward and deal with them. She looked back at her mentor as he gave her good shoulder a little squeeze and in that moment realized that no, she was not one of those people.


	13. Chapter 13

**JavaNut: Tehehe. With a little help from some old old friends. **

**Effigy: Oh don't worry they will. I'm glad that you like the pace. For a few chapters here its going to pick up obviously….they have to get out of prison. But I'm glad you like the way its been. I was afraid it was going too slow but it just wasn't realistic for her to want to do that for them right away.**

**Knyte: Lol thank you so much that just warms my heart! I hope you liked her back story! I know you liked Murphy's 'private time' *wink wink*. You have Connor in writing!**

**Gurl: Looooooooove you!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Abby took out the keys to her apartment as Tommy stood next to it waiting. She stopped before turning to him. "Thanks for coming out tonight." She told him with a small smile. "I'm sure Sandy put you up to it."

Tommy gave a little laugh. "She's very convincing." He admitted, glancing at her door. "Can I come in?" He asked her.

Abigail glanced at him sharply. A few days ago she just thought that maybe she needed a good fuck to get Murphy out of her head, a meaningless one night stand. If that was true this would be the perfect opportunity for it. A brief image of Murphy's grinning face popped into her head. "I don't think so Tommy. You seem like a really nice guy…too nice for me." She told him with a small smile.

He crossed his feet at the ankles. "I'm not that nice." He assured her. "But um, can I see you again?"

Abby sighed. "Sorry Tommy. You're not my type." She unlocked her door and slipped inside without letting him see into it at her wall. "Have a good night." She told him before closing the door and sighing. She heard his footsteps moving down the hall and shook her head. Yeah, a one night stand wasn't going to work and she honestly didn't want the distraction.

She wanted something…someone else. Someone that she thought might like her back if he was given a chance. She didn't know why or what kind of madness was over taking her lately but she had to let it go. They needed this and she was good at it.

She slipped over the boards and looked up at their faces. Eddy was right. She wasn't one sit by and do nothing. She never had been. It was time to step it up.

Methodically she started taking the pictures down and putting them into file folders before shoving them into an accordion file. She bit her lip as she shoved Murphy's pictures and files into the section in front of Connor, the very first slot. She moved to her dresser and pulled out cloths and shoved them into a duffle bag. She'd be ready.

Moving over to her desk again, she pulled down the post it note that held the question that she had asked herself the night before.

_When a person is unshakable in their beliefs and convictions does it make them a hero or a villain?_

Grabbing a pen she scribbled one word underneath it.

_Martyr. _

"It makes them martyrs." She muttered. Maybe not with their physical lives or her physical life but it did seem to take a certain amount of life away.

Leaning back in her bed she put her cell phone close by and waited for Smecker to call.

* * *

"You ready Abigail?" Smecker asked as she walked into Doc's.

Abby gave Doc a small smile as she walked up to the bar and leaned against it, watching as doc poured her a shot with a little twitching smile. She smiled at the bottle of Jamenson's nervously before bringing the glass to her lips and downing it quickly, her nose scrunching up. "Now I am." She told Smecker as she turned back to him.

Smecker grinned and took the bag, her arm still wrapped up in the sling. The sutures had come out yesterday but it was still sore and weak feeling. She hated it but the sling wasn't all together a bad thing, most of all for what she was about to do.

"Come on t-t-then." Doc told her, leading both her and the dead Special Agent up the stairs. "B-b-boys used this last time they were out." The old man told her as they climbed the old stairs in the back. He pushed on a wall panel, opening a hidden door into the large hidden room. "N-no one's gunna know you all a-a-are using it."

Abby looked around the room at the old pool table and the bottles and coffee cups on it.

"You know Dolly and Duffy." Smecker put in as the two stood up.

"Oh fuck." Dolly muttered under his breath at the sight of the girl with fire in her blue eyes. He looked at his partner. "We're so in for it."

"I fucking knew it!" Abby said pointing at them. She had spent hours of interview time trying to pry the truth out of them. "Ass holes! Holding back from me really helped didn't it? Hope it was worth it."

Duffy put his hands on his hips. "Hey I did save your life." He reminded her, holding out the gun that he had taken from her bag the night she was shot.

"Dicks." Abby jabbed playfully as she took it.

A woman with red hair on the other side of the room laughed. "Eunis Bloom." She introduced herself holding out her hand.

Abby stepped closer and took her hand. She was a beautiful woman and she clearly knew it. Abby wondered if either of the boys had slept with her. She wondered if Murphy had. "I know. I've read your file."

Eunis gave a dazzling smile. "Not very flattering is it?" She asked.

Abby shrugged her right shoulder. "I can read in between the lines." She muttered as Smecker grinned and took opened her file bag, fingering through the papers.

"Ashton have a drink with us before we start?" Duffy said. "You must be a little shaky."

"A little." She admitted going over to the two detectives as Dolly poured a shot for each of them. "But I already had a shot downstairs and I'm actually not a huge drinker."

"Well that's going to have to change." Doll told her as he handed it over.

Eunis stepped over to Smecker and looked down at the papers. "Thorough little thing isn't she?" She mused as she looked at the thick blocks of paper. Smecker grunted as he pulled out her plans and began to spread them on the table. "Good, the boys need that."

Smecker nodded. "Abby, lets see what you've got."

They all leaned over the pool table a few hours later. Abby had most of the plan that she would use in place for their hypothetical escape. She had the most used and guarded exits ticked off from her visits over the last few month. These of course were ones that she had no intention of braving. It was better to avoid confrontation.

"So the service exit?" Dolly asked.

"Um hum," Abby said. "From what Murphy and Connor have told me they do most of the service work in the morning, cloths and sheets. If we go through there during yard time in the afternoon there might be one or two prisoners down there being punished by cleaning the equipment. A single guard to watch them. I assume the boys can deal with that easy enough."

"So you'll take them from the visitors room?" Eunis asked, crossing her long legs. Again Abby found herself wondering if they had ever been wrapped around Murphy. She shook the thought away as a spark of unjustified jealous rolled through her. "Can you get them during yard time?"

Abby nodded. "My Editor is friends with the Warden. I'm allowed to have them anytime I want. The night I got Smeckers little fire arm as a present I couldn't sleep and went there at eight in the morning. No one really bats an eyelash at me. Yard time most of the guards will be focused outside."

"Who stays in the room with you?" Smecker asked.

"One guard, Andrew during the week." Abby said rubbing her hair. "He trusts me and kind of likes the guys."

"Trusts you how much?" Eunis asked.

Abby bit her lip. "He lets the boys touch me." Smecker grinned at her knowingly. "Shut up." She muttered with a blush, pushing his shoulder and making him laugh. "They shut the camera off so that I have exclusive excess. I knock him out and I can take his security badge to get us past the locked doors and gun."

"So the big issue is going to be clearing the path from here," Duffy pointed to the visitors room. "To here." He pointed to the spot on the lower level.

"We have to clear the guards." Eunis murmured. "Any idea's?"

Abby frowned and bit into her cheek. "I had a thought about that." She said after a minute. "Make them think that a more poorly executed plan is being executed. I don't know what though. Shitty plans aren't really my thing."

"We could ram one of the yard fences. Distract the outside guards and the ones in the towers worry about the prisoners in the yard getting out." Dolly put in.

Smecker grinned. "When did you get smart?" He asked him as the detective scowled. "And the inside guards?"

There was a long round of silence as everyone thought. Abby picked up a hot wing from the pile of food that Doc brought in. "I could drug them." She suggested, holding up the wing. "They always let me bring in food."

"No offense sweetie but you're kind of small. I don't think you could drag them both out of there. Drugging the boys isn't going to really help you." Eunis told her.

Abby bit into the food. "I always bring some for the guards too because I'm a 'nice girl'."

Smecker chuckled. "I hope you're okay with them not thinking about you like that after this."

Abby went back to her apartment after the meeting. It all felt so surreal. Duffy and Dolly were going to get the drugs she needed so that she could put them into the food the next day and they could make the break as fast as they could. It wasn't safe for Smecker and Eunis to be in Boston that long and she knew that. It had to be fast.

She was trying not to think of the hint of jealousy that had sprung up in her earlier that day. She didn't even know if Murphy really wanted her or if she was just the only woman around for him to look at so she had know right to be jealous. Heck she didn't even know what was going on in her own head about him. She just had to focus on the fact that this was the right thing to do.

Smecker had pulled her aside after the planning, telling her that if she wanted to get out of this she could. She could say that the boys blackmailed her into it. After she got them out she could fall to the ground at the service exit and tell everyone that they had used her as a hostage to get out. She told Smecker that would never work. It wasn't their MO and anyone with half a brain would figure that out. The ex agent had reminded her that most people didn't have half a brain. She told him that she would think about it that night.

Reaching her apartment she went for her keys but stopped when she looked at the door. It was open…

Pulling the gun that Duffy had given back to her she edged the door open with her foot and looked around at the completely trashed apartment. It was bad. Everything was broken and shattered. There were glasses and pieces of mirror on the floor. Her mattress had been slashed and pulled apart for what seemed like just the fun of it. It was clear that this was just for fun.

Letting out a breath she picked up her phone to call Duffy, as she pulled a note from the door. The old paper was stabbed into the wood with a piece of glass. "Next time Snitch." It read.

Abby twisted her neck around before stepping out and shutting the door with a shake. She gulped down as Duffy answered. "My apartments been trashed." She told him. "Looks like the same people who shot at me coming to finish the job...I can't stay here."

"Fuck." Duffy muttered. "Okay. Get your stuff. I'm coming to pick you up."

Her feet were already carrying her back down the hall. Thank god she hadn't been home today. Silently she knew that she didn't just mean she couldn't stay at the apartment. She couldn't stay in Boston.

* * *

Murphy lay back in the bed after his 'session' with the therapist. It was the only entertainment he had since Abby hadn't come to see them in a few days. He wondered what was keeping her away from them, wondered if she thought about him as her normal day went on. He wanted to know if her skin had gotten its colour back and if her shoulder was doing alright. He wanted to know if she still considered them her friends and hear her murmur that she cared about them again. He wondered if anyone had taken another shot at her.

Come to think of it he didn't even know if she was seeing someone. He liked to imagine that she was laying in bed alone but she could have a steady boyfriend. He'd never asked. That was something he was going to have to work into the next conversation. He wondered briefly if it was wrong to think about another man's lass while he was trying to get himself off. Too bad, because he wasn't going to stop doing it. The other night had felt too good.

Shifting, he lay on his side in the cot and tried his damnist to fall asleep through his brothers snoring.


	14. Chapter 14

**So the boys views on having a woman involved on their team come straight from and Interview with SPF and NR during a boondock saints panel, just so you know.**

**Chapter Fourteen: **

"Afternoon boys." Abby said as she came into the visitors room, checking her watch nervously. Five minutes. She only had five minutes.

She had almost visually shook as she got to the doors that day and was checked, putting on her best smile and telling Joe that the pain meds they were giving her made her feel a bit unsteady. He had smiled at her as he scanned her with the wand and it beeped again at her sling. They brushed it off like they always did, too interested in getting at the five boxes of steaming pizza she had brought for them all, licking their lips in hunger. She reminded them to take it to the break room so that they wouldn't get in trouble again. The drugs would make them woozy and fall asleep quickly so it was best if everyone in the break room dug into it at once.

Murphy and Connor gave her a bright smile as they stood up and she thanked god that they weren't cuffed at all. She'd been worried about it after their little altercation with Dom.

"Hey Darlin'." Connor said with a hug. "We were afraid you forgot about us in here."

Abby slapped his hands away from the pizza. "Never. But I hear you all were bad so Andrew gets first dibs today."

Murphy tried to pout but it didn't work. He was too happy to see that her shoulder was looking better and she seemed more chatty already.

Andrew grinned and gave the boys a sly look. Abby felt her heart pounding in her throat and glanced up to make sure that the camera was off…the little red light wasn't blinking and she couldn't help but think that she had gotten lucky. Andrew took the biggest slice of pizza with a flourish at the boys, his gun lowering to his left side.

Abby let out a breath. She had been prepared for this. Security had taken longer since she had tried to act normal and the guards had wanted to chat about where she had been for the past week and she needed Andrew tapped out before Dolly drove the utility truck into the outside fences. She slipped her right hand into the sling that they always skipped over in security and pulled out the syringe that Eunis had stashed in there just in case.

Murphy felt his heart stop as he saw it and looked over at his brother who had wide eyes. Sliding up behind Andrew she pushed up on her toes and shoved the needle into the side of his neck. Murphy and Connor jumped into action as she did and Andrew struggled. Connor pulled the gun away as Murphy pushed in behind him and held his arms behind his back.

"Sorry Andrew." Abby told him as Murphy fell to the floor while his body twitched for a painfully long minute and he finally went limp.

"Abigail!" Connor yelled at her. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Abby shook her head. "Really guys, it's better if I explain everything after…" She trailed off as she heard Andrews radio starting to go wild and a slamming sound from outside the prison walls.

"What the hell was that!?" Murphy barked at her. He could not believe this was fucking happening! How could this be happening?

"Dolly making a distraction." Abby said as she pulled Andrews security badge off and his radio so that she could tell if anyone was following them.

Murphy ran his hands through his hair. He could not understand how she was involved with this…he'd never even thought… and Dolly? She was working with Dolly and Duffy?

"We've got to go." Abby told them standing up. "Smecker is out at the service entrance and the guards will only be thinned out for so long."

"Agent Smecker? He's dead love." Connor told her.

Abby shook her head frantically. She was unbelievably nervous now that this plan was moving and she felt like her nerves were misfiring on their own without the boys yelling at her. "Really guys. I trust you. I'm asking you to trust me on this! PLEASE!"

"Fuck!" Murphy hissed as Connor grabbed the key card from her and ran for the door, looking at the window to make sure they were clear. He wasn't going to shoot up any innocents to get out of here so best to avoid that. He saw one guard running by quickly and ducked out of the way but couldn't see any more. "Just stay behind me Abby." Murphy muttered as he grabbed her hand.

"Murph." She tugged on his hand quickly as Connor held a hand up for them to wait. She yanked on Murphy's hand quickly, spinning him around, pushing onto her toes and pressing her lips to hers. It was only for a split second but his hand shot up to hold her neck. The moment his lips started moving with hers heatedly she pulled away. He felt like he had barely had a chance to absorb anything about the kiss it was so fast and hard.

"What was that for?" He asked in a dark, low voice, gritty and guttural.

Abby frowned. She honestly didn't know where that had come from. This was not the time for distractions. "I guess…if I die in this I just wanted to know what it felt like." She whispered back.

Murphy nodded vigorously as his brother grunted for their attention. He couldn't think of a better time.

"Clear." Connor told them, sliding Andrew's key card threw the slot and watching the light turn green.

Murphy glanced down Abby. "You all got a plan I take it?" She nodded quickly. "Tell us where to go but stay the fuck behind me."

They made it down to the laundry room with little incident, hiding from running guards and listening to the radio to place where everyone was heading. All the conscious personal were scrambling. The man who had driven the truck had fled the scene (Just as planned going to his get away car parked about a mile into the surrounding woods) and they were trying to get enough people to cover the gaping hole and the main gates that would be the most obvious points of entry and exit.

When they got to the laundry room there were two guards instead of the one that she suspected but Murphy and Connor made quick work of them after they had cuffed the prisoners they were watching over to one of the machines so that they could go and help with the pandemonium of a group of the prisoners trying to get through the whole in the fences.

Connor hit one of the guards in the back of the head while Murphy slugged the other hard in the face as he had spun to raise his gun at Connor.

"Abby! Where now!?" Connor demanded.

Abby checked her watch making sure that their timing was still on and they wouldn't be stranded on the loading dock. "Right down there." Abby told them, pointing down the hall towards the loading dock where Smecker was parking the unmarked white ford cruiser. She felt like her feet were glued to the ground. Did she really want to do this? Murphy didn't give her a chance to think, clenching her hand tight and moving along with his brother.

They raced out onto the loading platform just as Smecker skidded in. "Long time boys!" He yelled out the window.

Murphy let go of her arm and yanked the back seat door open as he cursed at Smecker. Abby watched as they climbed in quickly, almost pushing each other into their get away car. Smecker looked at her again. "Moment of truth Master Mind." He told her.

She knew that it was true. This was the last moment that she could make up her mind. Give it all up or go with them and be part of something bigger? She felt numb, like she couldn't think for the first time in her life. Everything seemed to still all at once, even the air becoming stagnant. She thought she had already made this choice but at the same time knew she hadn't. She could lay here on the platform pretending that she, like everyone else, had been knocked out or drugged or get into that car with them.

"Angel!" Murphy's voice cut through her mind in a yell, one that told her he had probably already said it before and she had been too numb to hear it. "Get in the car." He pleaded softly. He didn't want her to stay here. He wanted more time to be close to her when they weren't about to die and he couldn't do that if she wouldn't come.

Abby let out a long breath and climbed into the car's front seat next to Smecker.

* * *

After about an hour into Smeckers insanely fast driving they pulled over and traded into a black van. Abby didn't really know what was going on with this leg of the journey. All she knew was that Eunis had left the night before to set up a safe house in another state. Smecker called Dolly and made sure that he had gotten out alright as they piled into the other van.

Murphy frowned as he watched Abby climb into the front seat again, still looking a little bit like she was running on auto pilot. He wanted her to come and sit back there with them. He wanted to hang onto her, whispering in her ear that it was alright but he refrained, knowing that they were all still a little bit on edge.

Smecker put the car into gear and called back to them. "There's a duffle back there with some civilian clothes. We can't have you guys looking like the fugitive. Abby and I wont look from up here." He winked at her as she gave him a little tight smile. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and he frowned. "You need to trash that." He reminded her. "Cant have them tracing your GPS."

Abby nodded, twisting the object in her hand for a long moment. "I just need to make one phone call."

"Abigail," He warned.

"Just one fucking phone call alright!?" She snapped. "Just let me say goodbye."

Smecker gave a tight nod and checked the mirror as the boys started pulling open the bags and grabbing the cloths out. "Make it fast."

Abby nodded and pulled up Eddy's number, letting out a long hissing breath. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the boys pulled off their shirts, finally seeing the tattoo's on their backs for the first time. She closed her eyes and looked away, willing herself not to be attracted to someone right now in the midst of all this chaos. She could feel the adrenaline wearing off of her and honestly she really did feel like she was coming off of a really powerful drug right now.

"Hey Eddy. It's me." She said when her mentor answered.

"Hey kiddo!" Eddy said. Even his voice was smiling. "I was just about to call you, see how the rest of your night with Tommy the big mouth, no brain went the other day."

That night was so normal and so far away. She gulped down and willed her voice to be steady. "Listen Eddy. I only have a minute. Any moment now you're going to get a phone call about me…about Hoag. I want you to know that I'm alright."

Murphy looked over his shoulder as he, just like both of the others, listened, trying to be discreet. It was clear that she was working hard to be straight and not let her voice break to scare the man on the other end. He knew Eddy was her editor but honestly he didn't know how close they actually were. I mean shouldn't she be calling family or her boyfriend and not her boss?

"Oh god Abby," His voice was full of worry. "What happened?!"

"Don't worry about that." Abby said shaking her head. "Just know that I'm safe. Okay?"

"Abby come on. Tell me what happened. Are you at the hospital? Did someone hurt you?" Eddy tried.

Abby closed her eyes as she felt a tear forming in them. "I'm fine Ed. I've probably never been safer in my life than I am right now." She opened her eyes and glanced in the rear view mirror again to see Murphy watching her closely. She took a deep breath. "I love you okay Eddy? I wish you were really my dad." She looked over as Smecker made a 'wrap it up' gesture with his hand and Eddy continued to try and ask more questions. "Bye Ed." She shut off the phone before taking a deep breath. "Okay."

She rolled down the window as she felt Murphy's warm hand on her shoulder. She threw the phone out the window of the moving car gripped her hand over Murphy's.

"Good girl." Smecker muttered, proud of her for some reason. "Now take a deep breath and nap. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Connor nodded. "Aye lass. He's right."

Murphy leaned forward and pressed his lips to her temple as she nodded, snuggling back into the seat. He glanced down at the worn out angel after a few minutes, making sure that she was sleep. He shook his head solemnly. "Shouldn't have done it Smecker. Shouldn't have worked her into this."

Smecker glanced behind him at the boys and gave a little laugh. "You're kidding right?" They both looked eerily serious. "Sorry guys but I had her picked out before you even met her."

"We're not taking a woman into that shit with us Smecker!" Murphy put in harshly. "She's already been shot because of us once. Anything could have happened to her if your little plan hadn't worked out."

Smecker shook his head with a little grin. "It was HER plan boys. And it worked like a charm didn't it? She's fucking perfect at planning. I'm not saying you take her in with you but you need someone who's not going to be getting their exit strategy from a Bond movie."

Connor frowned. "What do you mean her plan? And what the fuck do you mean you picked her?"

Smecker sighed. "I've been watching her for almost two years. I wanted to get her involved the last time that you came in but it was too sudden and I couldn't get her invested quick enough."

"So all of this: Her getting shot…all of those visits and stories…" Murphy muttered, feeling his heart sink into his stomach.

"No," Smecker said quickly. "I've been sending her things and planted the bread crumbs but it has always been her who has to follow them and she didn't know." He glanced back at them. "Sorry guys but its not like she could have stayed in Boston with that hit on her anyway."

"Christ." Connor muttered rubbing his face. "So where are we going?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Demi: Thank you! I am glad that you are liking it!**

**Effigy and Allthingsgood: Yay! I feel safer knowing that the boys are out there!**

**Awhisperoflight: lol! I am happy to render you incoherent with happiness!**

**Coconutcarter: I know right! I almost cried when I was writing it! And I know you would have watched you dirty dirty pervert! :P**

**JavaNut: Good wow I hope!**

**Gatorgirl99: Thank you! I am glad you found it and like it!**

**Gurl: Murphy is such a sweetie! Out of the two brothers I can see Murphy being the sweet one and Connor being like "Ahhh crying people. I um…I don't know what to do….wanna drink?"**

**Knyte: Lol no I do not think that she grabbed his ass at that point. Maybe later but not right than :P**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Murphy and Connor sat down on the sofa in the very modern looking farm house as Smecker went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was waiting for them. Abby leaned against the door frame with her arms over her crossed over her chest. Her shoulder hurt from being so stiffly pent up in the van but she felt too numb to show it right now.

The drive out to the middle of nowhere had taken almost two days. She'd shifted positions with Connor after a while when he whined about his back hurting, slipping in the back seat. She leaned the back of her head against the wall opposite Murphy, both of their legs spread out. His foot tapped against hers as they hit bumps in the rode, making the van jerk.

Murphy offered her a small smile, resting his leg against hers to offer some physical contact. She had the urge to crawl over into his lap and fall back asleep against him. All he wanted to do was move over to the side she was on and kiss her senseless. He couldn't stop thinking about that five second kiss and how much he wanted her against him again. He didn't move though.

The two story house itself was actually unbelievable. It had light wood everywhere and high ceilings, clearly build by a very rich man who could no longer afford it. It was an IRS foreclosure and somehow whoever their 'patron's' were, as Abby was starting to think of them, had managed to get it for a steal. The windows around the upstairs were open and bright despite the dimness of winter clouds, lighting the hallways and the downstairs which were open to them.

"Here." Smecker came out of the kitchen with the bottle and handed it over to Connor who eagerly pulled off the cap and took a deep chug before passing it over to his brother. Eunis settled on the arm of the sofa next to Connor and watched with a small smile.

Murphy took a few appreciative gulps himself, sighing in relief as he finished. "Angel?" He asked, holding it out in Abby's direction. She didn't respond, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Abigail." He said stronger and louder as he stood and took a step towards her.

Abby looked up at him quickly and he raised his eyebrows, holding the bottle out to her at arms length. The boys looked different in normal cloths, leaner and lighter. She knew she had a crush on Murphy and had for weeks but, god, she had never seen anyone that looked so much like a…well, like a man. She nodded and stepped up to him, taking the bottle from his hand and having a deep few chugs as her eyes stayed locked with his. He was silently begging to know that she was alright; that she didn't regret this.

"So," Smecker leaned into one of the animal hide chairs, looking back at the head with a little bit of amusement. "Next thing on the agenda. I suspect you guys want to get Romeo out of his lock up."

The brothers looked at each other before nodding. "Aye." Connor put in.

"Can't let the spic rot in jail for us." Murphy agreed, glancing over at Abby again as she handed the bottle to Eunice and returned to her spot by the door. She looked different outside of the prison waiting room, even smaller and more flushed. Her blue eyes traveled everywhere, now taking everything in since he had snapped her out of her reserve.

Smecker nodded and looked over at Abby as watched everyone speaking. He could clearly see that the Irishmen was itching to touch her. "Well we all know little innocent Abigail is good with planning prison break in's now. If I get you the plans you think you can work something else out?"

Abby gulped down, feeling drained and a little bit on edge after the last few days. "Yeah tomorrow." She muttered.

Smecker frowned. "The sooner we get them back-"

Abby glared at him. "Smecker. Up until this week, my biggest worry was that I had a crush on one of my books main subjects. Now I have gotten sutures from a bullet wound taken out, planned a prison escape for two of the most dangerous men in the world, met up with two FBI agents, one of which is meant to be dead but has been manipulating me for the last few months, broken said prisoners out (Probably getting on the most wanted list myself), left everything behind and am on…" She snapped her fingers to herself, trying to come up with the term.

"The lamb?" Murphy offered up, somewhat sheepishly.

Abby nodded thankfully at him. "On the lamb." She agreed. "Thank you prisoner that I have a crush on. Oh, and I'm in middle of nowhere Montana. _MONTANA!_" She turned back to Smecker. "So if you don't mind, dead FBI agent, I'm going to take a fucking minute and clear my head before I plan my next felony." She took a deep breath before grabbing one of the over-sized pea coats from the sofa and storming outside.

Murphy moved to get up quickly to find her but Eunis put a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go sort this out for a few hours hon. Get over the shock."

Murphy frowned and shook his head. "She shouldn't be alone like this." He muttered.

Smecker shook his head. "She'll be fine. At least she's ranting. Her smart ass mouth coming back is a good sign."

* * *

Murphy walked across the field where he had seen Abby standing from the balcony of the house. He inhaled the last bit of his smoke before tossing it to the side, shrugging his jacket up on his shoulders as he got closer. Abby glanced to her side at him as she loaded a clip into the gun, rotating her shoulders under the large pea coat and scarf as she brought the gun up and pointed it at a bail of hay in front of her.

Murphy watched with his hands in his pockets as her eyes focused and she squeezed the trigger while holding her breath. Her arms jolted a little, more with shock than with actual blow back. She let out her breath and looked at him as he tilted his head down, scuffing his feet in the grass. Her cheeks were pink from the wind and it was pretty obvious that she had been wandering out here thinking for a while.

"You ever fired one of these before?" He asked her slowly, not really knowing what else to say. He thought about mentioning the kiss, desperately, but after her rant it was probably best if her plate didn't get anymore full at the moment.

Abby shook her head, sending the hair that had come loose around her face to fly around. "A few times at the range." She muttered.

Murphy nodded and stepped to her side. "Here." He muttered moving her hands on the gun. "Now bring up your arms." He slipped his fingers under her upper arms and raised them so that they were level with her shoulders, turning his body so one of his arms wrapped around to her other side while he stood behind her shoulder. Her left side tremored for a moment from her previous injury and he supported it more with his hand carefully. "Now breathe angel." He murmured softly into her ear. "Look at it…and just keep breathing."

Abby let out a little shiver as his warm breath past over her ear. "Okay." She muttered, closing her eyes for a brief second. She could feel him looking at her face over her shoulder. His breath was on her cheek and she could feel how close it was from the little pieces of longer hair in his beard just barely tickling her skin.

"Alright… Now take a deep breath and let it go as you squeeze the trigger. Don't hold it." He muttered.

"I can't help it." Abby found herself speaking softly, almost a whisper in the wind. He was warm behind her and she had the sudden urge to lean back and into him. All of her little moral arguments about getting emotionally involved with felons didn't really hold now that she had drugged almost the entire staff that worked at Hoag and broken two of the most dangerous men in the country out.

Murphy smiled to himself. "Okay." He took one of his hands and put it just below her ribs. "On the count of three you're going to pull the trigger and I'm going to push in on your lungs to make you breath out alright?" He waited until she nodded, spreading his hand out across her ribs over the pea coat. "One, two, _three._" He pushed down, forcing the air from her lungs right as she pulled the trigger, his other hand keeping her bad arm up. "There you go." He muttered, looking at the target and letting her lower her arms.

Abby took a deep breath and nodded, looking down. Murphy frowned. "Are you alright Abigail?" He asked her slowly.

Abby nodded and turned to him, still standing close. "Yeah. I'm just taking it in I guess." She muttered. "I'm okay." She rotated her still sore shoulder and looked up at him. "How about you?"

Murphy laughed. "I'm fucking great. I'm out of prison, got my brother." _Got you here with me. _

Abby smiled and nodded. "More than non prison food once a week. I'm sure that's awesome."

Murphy nodded with a little grin. "Best part of my week those visits were." He told her, knowing that she probably already knew that. He looked down at her before slowly reaching his hand out again running it up her arm slowly until he got to her shoulder, his tongue flicking out across his bottom lip as he got to her neck. He took a moment of hesitation, as if still not sure if this was allowed or alright, before continuing. His eyes followed his fingers as they ran up her jaw and finally too her face. He'd wanted to do this for so long, just be able to touch her without fear of being bashed in the head by a guard. "Thanks for that…and…well just for coming."

Abby bit into the inside of her lower lip as she looked up at him, his large rough fingers running circles over her cheek and jaw. "It was just some food and a few stories." She murmured.

Murphy shook his head and stepped back, regretfully dropping his hand away. "Could've sworn it was more than that." He watched as her little jaw worked in thought. "I know it was more than that." Abby gave a little nod. "It's getting cold." He offered out his arm. "Come have a drink with me love?"

Abby smiled slightly, happy that she could take it this time. "Wait." She told him quietly, gripping onto his forearm. "Just…hold on." She pushed the gun into the waist band of her jeans before stepping in closer to him as he faced her again. She reached out slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Murphy stood still for a moment before putting his arms around her shoulders and hugging her close as her face buried in his chest. He rubbed his lips into the top of her head as her arms tightened around his waist and held onto him, desperate for some semblance as intimacy after the whirl wind of the last few days. She was even smaller than he had thought as he held her, his arms could have almost gone around her twice. It was the first time he had really gotten to hold her…and it felt heavenly. "It's alright Angel. We've got you." He kissed the top of her head, savoring the warmth of her even in the cold air. "I've got you."

* * *

Abby stood on the balcony over looking the fields and woods that surrounded the large house. She lifted her hands to her lips and blew into them in the cold air as she watched Connor and Murphy play fighting in the yard as they went to get wood for the fireplace. Connor punched Murphy in the shoulder and the darker twin spun around tripping him as they walked, making the wood Connor was carrying fall to the ground before he tackled his brother.

She smiled as she heard the glass door behind her open. Eunice stepped out, carrying a mug of coffee for each of them. She leaned next to Abby and put the mug in front of her.

"Thanks." Abby muttered, taking the cup and glancing to her side at the taller woman.

Eunice nodded at her with a smile and shrugged her navy blue coat up on her shoulders over her scarf. "You did really well." She told the younger woman. "Getting them out."

"Couldn't have done it without all of your help." Abby told her as she watched Murphy pin Connor while he tried to deliver kicks to his ribs. She moved her sore shoulder under the large jacket. "They just got into my head I guess."

Eunice gave a small smile. "They do have an uncanny ability to do that." Abby nodded to herself, taking a sip of the hot liquid and feeling it warm her cold chest all of the way down her throat and finally stomach. Eunice looked at her closely. "Are you regretting it?"

Abby shook her head. "No." She murmured. "The only person I'm going to miss is Eddy." She took another sip. "Something tells me that Smecker will fill the whole in snarky old man figures though." Eunice laughed and Abby looked at her closely. "Did you ever…you know," She nodded over to the boys. "Hook up with either of them?"

Eunice laughed softly and shook her head. "No. No, I had a bit of a thing for detective Greenly. Funny little guy that one."

Abby leaned farther into the railing, a slight sense of relief washing over her. "So I've heard. Tell me about him?"

Eunice raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you still writing your book Abigail?"

Abby smiled down at the coffee. "You can never stop being a writer. You can just come to terms with the fact that no one will ever read it. I'm working on that part."

Eunice gave a nod of consideration before looking back out over the balcony. "It's Murphy right?" She asked. "The one that's really gotten into your head."

Abby lifted the mug to her lips. "Blue eyed Irish fucker." She muttered and the other woman nodded.

"Lovely lasses!" Connors voice called up to them. They both looked down to see the two men looking up at them. They were both breathing hard from their play fight but smiling up at them charmingly. "It's far too cold for you both to be out here."

"Aye darlin's." Murphy called up, smiling directly at Abby. "Can't have you catching your deaths."

Abby shook her head and pointed at her coat. "Jackets boys." She reminded them.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Murphy will warm ya up better." He joked, getting a slap in the back of his head from his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dont worry all I will be getting into the drama soon (Next update). I just think that its important for the brothers to learn a little bit more about her outside of prison.**

**As always please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Abby felt like everyone had been sleeping for hours. Eunice and Smecker had gotten up and gone out to met a contact and see if they could get their hands on the plans for Romeo's prison. Abby had wanted to go with them but Smecker had refused, knowing that she had too much heat on her still from helping the boys out of the prison. She'd told them the other things that she wanted to see if she could get her hands on: Guard schedules, rotations, possibly even personal files.

Now she was sitting on the sofa in the living room, wearing a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a white tank top as she looked through some of the information that she had brought with her and her notes and musings over the past few months.

She sipped on a large mug of coffee and looked up as she heard a bed room door open and cursing come out as Connor stumbled over to the bathroom. A pillow went flying out of the door way after him, hitting him in the back. Murphy's grumbling voice followed it, filled with sleep.

"There's a bathroom connected to my room!" Abby called up to him without looking up from her papers.

Murphy leaned over the railing and looked down before grunting and moving over to the room that she had taken. He went into the bathroom rubbing his face. Her room already smelled nice…like her. Sweet. Looking in the mirror he ran his hands over his facial hair and under his eyes. He looked more drawn after getting out of prison but a bar and sometime inside of a woman would help with that. Walking over to the toilet he cursed at himself for being hard. He'd been dreaming of her again. Dreaming of panting breaths in his ear and finger nails running down his back.

He frowned to himself. He wanted her…he knew that. She was his angel. But he didn't want her to be his first girl when he got out of prison. It had been almost two years since he'd been with a woman. It was going to be fast. It was going to be hard and it was going to be ugly. He didn't want to do that to her. He wanted to worship her not just fuck her.

"Damn." He muttered to himself as he finished up and left the bathroom. She was still of the sofa, looking at old notes and pictures when he came down the stairs. He could clearly see the still aggravated new shot on her shoulder. It worked its way in through the front and came straight out the back. The sutures had left the skin puckered on her otherwise flawless skin.

"Coffee is in the kitchen." Abby told him as she heard him come down the stairs behind her. A moment later she felt a large warm hand touch her back shoulder, fingers tracing out where the scar was forming. Her eyes closed and head tilted forward at the touch. The fingers ran circles around it and over the mangled flesh for a moment before he stepped around the sofa and slipped onto it next to her.

He couldn't help but think that this was because of him. The one mark on her body was all his fault. He frowned deeper and ran his eyes and fingers over the entrance wound carefully. He might as well have shot her himself. Just like Rocco or Greenly.

Abby set down the transcript from the interview with Dom and looked at him closely His eyebrows were drawn tightly together and his lips pushed against each other as his jaw worked. "Hey…stop it." She told him when she saw the guilt weighing heavily on his features.

His eyes snapped up to hers and he pulled his hand away quickly. "Sorry." He muttered.

Abby shook her head at him. "No, I mean stop looking at it like that. I'm fine." She told him.

"We shouldn't…_I _shouldn't have let that happen to you." He muttered, eyes running over her face. "I shouldn't have let any of this happen to you."

Abby frowned and reached out, taking his hand and putting it back on the scaring. His hands were huge and rough on her. She could feel the weight of it but didn't care. She interlaced her fingers over his on the skin and gave him a little smile. "I'm a big girl Murphy. I make my own choices." Murphy frowned again and looked at where their hands were before she tilted her face down to catch his eyes again. "Hey…please don't look at me like that…all sad and upset."

Murphy nodded slowly as she released his hand and rubbed his forefinger over his lips. "I want to make it up to you." He muttered moving his hand to run his fingers through her hair. He just couldn't get enough of touching her!

Abby felt a chill go down her spine as his finger tips dragged along her scalp, hearing Connor coming out of the bathroom. "You can start by getting me a refill." She told him. That wasn't what she really wanted him to do. His constant touching was lighting her up and she couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss him again. Really kiss, not just something fast and desperate like it had been before. But he hadn't mentioned it or tried to so she wasn't going to push the subject.

Murphy grinned and nodded before pulling her to him by the back of the neck and kissing her forehead. "Done love." He told her, pushing himself up.

"Arg." Connor threw himself onto the sofa next to her. "That was the best sleep I've head in ages! Get me a cup too brother!"

"Get it your fucking self!" Murphy yelled back from the kitchen.

"I bet." Abby laughed.

Connor leaned forward and started looking through the file bag. "What is all this shit?" He muttered.

Abby swatted his hand away but with little effect. "It's not shit. It's all of my notes and research. It's called planning Connor, due diligence." She told him as Murph came back over and handed her the mug.

Connor frowned as he pulled out a picture of a flame gutted building. "This wasn't us." He muttered, showing the picture to Murphy. His twin shook his head and sat down on the coffee table since his brother had taken his spot.

Abby frowned and shook her head. "No it was him." She told them as Connor reached in and pulled out a mug shot.

Connor frowned deeply before handing the photo of the man over the Murphy. "Joshua…Ashton." He muttered, glancing up at Abby. "Abby… who is he?" He asked quietly.

Abby sighed and leaned back. "I guess since I know about you guys you should know about me." She murmured quietly, rubbing her hair. "I um. When I was little my father, Joshua, he was…well he's not a good person. I grew up with him cooking meth in the basement." She admitted. "Just like as a totally normal thing. I remember walking around while I was little and my dad teaching me his 'chemistry experiments'." She closed her eyes, knowing that they would probably hate her for this. Not for the frame job on her father but just for being…that. She wouldn't be Murphy's little angel anymore that was for sure. "I remember being 5 and him telling me that what he was shooting into his arm was medicine. I remember seeing me first over dosed body when I was 7."

Murphy frowned as her eyes squeezed closed.

She took a deep breath. "When I was fifteen I was out at the movies with my friends. You know normal teenager shit. I didn't want to be home with my family on a Friday night. Dad was out on a 'business trip'. When I got home the whole house was up in flames. Just everything…gone. My mother and my six year old sister were in there." She stopped and let out a breath, feeling Connor put his arm behind her and rub her hair comfortingly. "I tried to run into the house…I don't know what I was going to do. It was all on fire but some part of me just thought I could get them out. The fire department said it was probably a gas leak. But I knew…those chemicals down there are unbelievably volatile. Too much static electricity and boom." She stopped and opened her eyes. "He did it. It was his fault and he was going to get away with it."

"Abby." Murphy reached out and touched her hand, lacing their fingers together again as he saw tears forming in her eyes at the memory. It was no wonder that she didn't want to talk about her family when they were in lock up. She always skated the question with the expertise of someone who had avoided the conversation for years. "But he didn't get away with it." He whispered.

"I know." She nodded. "I didn't let him. It took a lot of planning and tricking…and well a few broken bones in my cheek but I got him to expose himself. Tricked him into carrying evidence of his own crimes right to a state trooper car." She let out a little breath. "If I hadn't he would have." She pulled her fingers away from Murphy's making his eyebrows draw together. "I've got to take a minute." She muttered, tearing her eyes away from the photograph of her father and standing up.

Connor frowned at Murphy as the brothers looked at the burnt out house and the photograph of her father. Murphy's nose scrunched up in anger as he crushed the photograph up in his fist when her heard her door close. No wonder she had lost faith.

* * *

"It'll be fun." Connor told his brother as they stood on the upstairs balcony smoking. "Smecker said it would be fine as long as we changed our names and pretended to be American for the night." Murphy looked at him doubtfully. Connor rolled his eyes. "We've been in prison for a year Murph. Unless you want to make a move on Abby the Angel."

Murphy frowned slightly. Again he knew he wanted her but he didn't want her to be some whore against a bar wall. "Fine." He muttered through his smoke.

Connor patted him hard on the back. "That's the fucking spirit Murphy. We can go out, put some Irish in these lasses than you can come back here and figure out what you want to do about your angel."

Murphy nodded and exhaled. "Aye." He agreed. Maybe this was the way to do it. He didn't want anyone else but he also didn't want to use Abby for his first way to get off. "Just might work out."

Murphy rapped his knuckles on her door a few hours later, waiting for an answer but getting not reply. Slowly he opened the door and peeked his head in the see her laying half sitting up in the bed. "Angel?" He asked quietly, seeing that her eyes were shut.

"You're still calling me that?" She asked quietly, voice hoarse from crying.

Murphy frowned and came all the way into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Why wouldn't I?" He said coming over and sitting on the side on the bed with one leg hanging off it while the other came up in front of him to face her. Her eyes were a bit pink and he frowned. "Lass no…no it's alright." He muttered.

"I grew up in that. I'm from that. I've tried to make up for it my entire life and it just keeps coming back to bite me in the ass." She murmured.

Murphy shook his head. "Not anymore." He pulled himself up onto the bed and pushed his back against the head board. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, leaning her against his side. "We've got you now. Told you that."

"I know." Abby muttered, pushing her nose into his arm. She didn't want to be like this. The shock of the past few days was starting to ware off; the knowledge that she would never again have a normal life, leaving her feeling somewhat drained and emotional. Still she didn't want to be a crier. "I'm not normally a crier." She said after a moment. "I didn't even cry when I got shot. Ask Duffy. I made bad jokes."

Murphy gave a little laugh and nodded. "It's alright…when Rocco and me da died I cried like a fucking babe." She nodded into his chest. "You sleep alright last night?" Abby shook her head negative as her arm fell over his stomach. Murphy pursed his lips together. He did not know how to handle this side of her. He'd never seen it before. "Sleep now love…right against me."

Abby let out a long breath, feeling his heart beat under her ear: strong, solid and rhythmic. It forced her eyes closed in the most pleasant way possible. "Why are you like this with me?" She asked him after a few minutes.

Murphy frowned as he rubbed a piece of her hair in between his fingers. He didn't know why. Something about her had just pulled at him from their first meeting. "Just take it." He muttered into her hair, not knowing how to answer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Raven in Red: Thank you I thought it was sweet! Yes, they will be breaking Romeo out of prison. That is what the plans that Smecker and Eunis went to get in the last chapter and what Smecker said in chapter 15 was their next order of business. **

**Melissa: 5 seconds is all I need. **

**Gurl: I'm really glad you liked that because writing it really explains why he doesn't want to just get with her even though he's kind of falling for her. **

**Demi and Javanut: We shall find out! **

**Coconutcarter: Yeah its going to be a drama….**

**Piratejessiewaby: Thank you! **

**As always everyone please keep reading and reviewing. Things are going to start heating up in this chapter! **

**Chapter Seventeen: **

Connor glanced to his side to where his brother was looking at Abby as she downed a beer that Eunis had handed her. They had been in the house for two days now and tomorrow the brothers were going to head out to get Romeo. They would lay low for a while and then get back to work. But until than he knew that he and his brother needed some stress relief.

Abby leaned up against the kitchen island as she looked at the guard schedules for the prison. It was lower security than Hoag which should make it easier. Connor watched his brother's eyes were intent of the long line of her throat. Connor resisted the urge to laugh. They had after all been in prison for a year and it wasn't like they were rolling in it before living on a sheep farm with Da.

Eunis followed his eye line to Murphy and smiled, shaking her head at the way that the other Irishman was watching her and shifting, trying to figure out a way to get closer to the girl without being obvious.

They were going to go out tonight to one of the local little bars. This was the backwoods boonies. They could fake American accents, get drunk and hopefully get a year of being in jail out of their systems. Hopefully that would help Murph. He didn't know why Murphy wasn't just making a move on Abigail. It was obvious that she wanted him too. Murphy couldn't keep his hands off her, innocent little touches that were too…desperate. Over the past two days her head came to rest on his shoulder or leaned back against his arm on the sofa. She was getting back to her mouthy self, the acceptance of her new form of existence sinking in. Murphy's arm resting behind her seemed to help.

Abby talked with Smecker as they sorted through the plans that they had been working on since he had brought them back. She flipped her pen around in her hand as tried to ignore the worry in her gut that the brothers were going out tonight. Murphy had asked if she wanted to come but Smecker said that all of them at once would draw too much attention.

"Come on Murphy. Leave the brainy acts to it." Connor told him with a grin and a wink. "We're going to enjoy some Montana beer and lass!" He joked, humping the counter in front of him.

Murphy purse his lips together at his brother as Abby glanced up at them. She swallowed down hard while she looked at Murphy before looking back down, shaking her head with a forced smile at Connors antics. "Get out of our hair and get laid." She forced out. "I'll fill you in later."

Murphy frowned and glanced back at her, the dark hair falling around her face and shielding her from his eyes. He stepped closer to her. "Abigail…" He murmured reaching out his hand to touch hers over the counter.

"Go ahead Murphy." She muttered, disheartened before turning back to Smecker. "SO this guard rotation is probably the best bet. It's the thinnest since most of the inmates are in their cells sleeping…"

Murphy pulled back his hand rubbing his lips with his thumb before nodding. He looked his brother and gave him a nod before walking around the island and leaning into her again. "We'll be back later."

Abby nodded, trying to focus on her work instead of the fact that he was going out to get laid. "Be careful." She called after them as they left through the kitchen door. "Try not to get chlamydia." She muttered under her breath making Smecker laugh.

"I need a smoke," The agent told the two women as Eunice leaned over the counter across from Abby, right where Murphy had been. "Take a break ladies. The plan sounds good."

Abby nodded and pushed her hair over her shoulder, glancing up to see Eunice looking at her with a little sad smile on her perfect lips. "What?" She asked the red head.

Eunice shrugged and played with a strand on her hair as she chewed on the gun in her mouth. "You know, you could have just asked him to stay." She told the younger woman.

Abby braced her forearms on the counter and looked at her. "And why would I want to ruin their fun?" She asked as off handedly as she could.

Eunice raised an eyebrow at her. "Because you want him to be with you." She reminded her.

Abby let out a little breath and frowned as she folded up one of the floor plans and gathered the papers off the counter. "I think you need to change the channel Eunice. This isn't a love story." She told her before leaving the room. Eunice shook her head as she blew a bubble.

Abby dropped the papers to the bed and sighed to herself, rubbing her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pit of rejection that built in her stomach. She thought there was something going on in between them. Then again he had been in prison when he first met her. He probably wanted to see what his options were now that he had them.

She sighed and stepped in front of the full length mirror, looking at herself in it and turning to the side. She looked at her body for a moment. She was short yeah but she was thin with soft curves. She turned back forward and soothed out her shirt before looking at the bullet hole that he seemed to never be able to take his eyes from when it was exposed. It was horrible looking and she couldn't blame him for always looking at it the way he did. That had been when things had really changed, she thought to herself. He didn't want a woman with a battle wound. Didn't want a woman that had her history or past. He was a Saint for justice and she was the daughter of a drug dealer and cook. Nothing she had done in her life was going to wash away that blood stain.

She shook her head at herself before going over to the bed and starting to double check the maps that she would give the boys for their trip to break Romeo out in the morning. She'd focus. She hadn't done this for a man. She'd never done anything in her life for a man. This was about right and wrong. Good and Evil. She'd been telling Eunice the truth, even if it was bitter: This was not a love story.

* * *

Murphy leaned against the bar with a pair of sunglasses on to cover part of his face as he nursed his third beer in his hands and watched his brother laughing with two women on the other side of the bar. Connor had picked a tall, blond cowgirl…just his type but with a bit more country in her than they were used to in Boston or Ireland. The other had dark brown hair and blue eyes…it was clear which one was intended for him. He shook his head and looked down into the beer. The woman's lips were painted red, not pink. She was wearing too much make up and her hair was jet straight and didn't look as silky as he would have preferred.

He gulped down and took a chug of his beer as Connor came over to him. "Well?" His brother asked, dropping the fake American accent as he spoke in a low voice to his brother. He leaned his back against the bar and braced his arms behind him with a cheeky smile.

Murphy glanced over at him. "Well what?"

"Well her." Connor told him, winking over at the two girls. He'd picked her out for Murphy the moment they had come into the bar. She didn't look exactly like his brothers little angel but close enough so that he could fake it if he wanted to. Murphy shrugged his broad shoulders, looking back down at the bar and rubbing his lips. "Come on Murph…you need to get this out of your system."

Murphy frowned and finished off the beer, glancing over at the two giggling girls. "What's her name?"

Connor shrugged. "Fuck if I remember." He gave the girls a little wave. "Call em Abby for all they care. Girls willing to get done in a bathroom aren't the pickiest of the bunch. Ladies, come meet my friend."

Murphy gripped the bathroom stall over the girl he was withs head. His knuckles turned white as she breathed the fake name Connor had given him in his ear. "Erin…" She purred. His shoulders tensed as he tried to ignore it and pushed his hips into hers while she worked at his belt.

He could hear Connor a few stalls over from them, unable to wait as long as Murphy had been putting it off. The grunts of satisfaction were more than inviting. He wanted to feel like that again…have that pleasure again.

"Fuck." He muttered as she grabbed him through his jeans while dropping the belt to the dirty floor. He was drunk, head spinning. That's the only way he would even remotely be able to do this with her while he was thinking about someone else. His eyes and head rolled back and throat strained as she tried to stroke him hard, fast. He groaned. "Abby love, slow down." He murmured.

"Shut it!" Connor yelled and rolled his eyes as he let the leggy blond ride him as he sat on the toilet seat. He didn't care right now about how dirty or weird it was. He needed this even if his brother was moping. This felt too good. He needed this even if it was fast and hard. It wasn't going to last long but Connor was more than willing to take what he could get. He yanked the girls shirt open hard and attracted his lips to her nipples, groaning and she moaned and braced her arms on the sides of the stall beside him.

"It's Joanne." The girls voice came.

Murphy frowned and opened his eyes back up to the tiled ceiling. "Shit." He muttered as her hand reached into his pants and gripped him again. She stroked up and down him and he tried to focus but nothing came. All he could think about was the feel of his angels skin and her whispers in his ear.

Connor groaned and slammed his hands against his on the flimbsy walls as he moved his hips up to slam into Emily's.

The girl pulled the buttons of Murphy's jeans open, trying to get a better angle on his cock. "Why aren't you getting hard?"

Connor gripped into the other girls hips hard, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he got close. He tried to ignore the words coming from the other stall as his body tensed and Emily moved her hands to the wall behind his head. He pumped harder as her breasts bounced through the open shirt close to his face.

Murphy squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't take that little bit of country accent. It wasn't like Abby's and he didn't want it. "Stop talkin'." He muttered as he winced at her strokes. "Fuck!" He pushed her hand away and yanked his pants back closed. "I can't." He muttered pushing out of the stall with a stumble from all of his beer intake.

Connor groaned and slammed his head into the hard wall behind him as he came hard, finally feeling sweet release in a warm body after almost a year. He tried to ignore the sound of Murphy leaving and squeezed his eyes shut to enjoy his own moment. The woman above him panted hard as she climbed off his lap and pulled her panties up and skirt back down. "You'll call me?" She asked breathlessly.

Connor gulped down, hating this lie and this part. "Sure….its Emily right?" She nodded quickly. "Yeah yeah. I will. I've got to um…go find my friend."

"Your friend couldn't get it up!" Joanne yelled as they came out of the stall.

Connor sighed and shrugged. "Might have just been because he wanted someone else darling." He told her, hurrying out of the bathroom, grabbing his drunk brothers arm and sloshing the beer in it before yanking him from the door and out into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

JavaNut: I know! Its sad hat he even went but he's a guys and in messed up guy world I'm sure in his head he was like "I can get this out of my system and than be good to her."

Demi: Murphy and Abby action coming up!

coconutcarter: He's a sweetie! He's just stupid because well...hes a guy.

knyte: Poor everybody!

Chapter Eighteen:

Abby looked up at the sound of stumbling steps coming up the stairs. Closing her eyes she shook her head to herself as the door across the hall closed, assumable with two happily laid Irishman. She propped her leg up in front of her as she leaned against the head board with the police file for Romeo resting against it.

She knew what he looked like by now from his mug shot, along with the array of injuries that he had sustained in the last fight. Since he hadn't been involved in the first round of the Saints killings, he'd been charged separately and after his trail had been moved to a different prison in upstate Massachusetts. One that would be easier to take.

It would take them a day and a half to get there, half a day to go through with the plan and a day and a half to get back. Almost four days. She's left no room for error in her plan and she could only hope that the boys wouldn't throw in a few tricks from some Clint Eastwood movie. She would make sure that they could do it if Murphy and Connor hadn't down right refused her physical presence. She could see he spark in them about it. Both Connor and Murphy had freaked when she had wanted to be there in case anything wen wrong.

"Something does go wrong than its best you're no where near it lass." Connor had informed her strongly.

She had gone to protest but Murphy had cut her off. "You think we're just going to let you take another bullet you're insane." Murphy hissed, clenching his arm around her shoulder so hard that it almost hurt.

She frowned as she heard her own door crack open. "Thought you might still be up." Murphy said as he opened the door all the way and leaned heavily on the frame. His eyes traveled slowly over her as he rubbed his lips with his index and forefinger. He took in the soft little curves of her body in the tshirt and jeans that she was still wearing. Her body was fucking perfect. He couldn't get over it. Soft and small. His drunken mind knew that he would fit perfectly inside of her. It was no wonder he couldn't get it up for that other girl…why would he when he had someone like her back here? Someone that he wanted and actually gave a damn about.

Abby glanced up at him. "Get what you needed?" She asked, looking back down quickly. She didn't know why she said that, not really wanting to know the answer. She already knew it anyway. Who could say no?

Murphy frowned and shook his head, still tipsy beyond belief right now. He couldn't blame himself. They didn't exactly let them have drinking contests back in Hoag. "Not really." He muttered taking a few steps over to the bed. He took the file out of her hand and tossed it to the side carelessly as she protested. "Sush." He muttered with a little grin as he crawled over.

Abby frowned at him hard, trying to push at his shoulders as he moved over her but even she had to admit that it wasn't completely convincing. Murphy bent down and captured her lips with his quickly. For someone who was drunk he was moving his lips slowly over hers. His tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip, making Abby shiver and grab into the sides of his long sleeved black t-shirt. She opened her lips for him quickly, wanting desperately to know what it felt like to completely kiss him.

Murphy groaned as she met his tongue with hers, stroking and feeling around each others slowly. Her mouth was soft and sweet; warm just like he knew the rest of her had to be. Unable to resist, he slid farther over her until he was completely on top of her tiny body, one of his hands braced beside them as the other dug into her soft hair. Her breath was picking up speed on his cheek and he grinned to himself before pulling away and moving his lips to her throat.

Abby closed her eyes as her swelled lips parted. His tongue and lips were evil…they shouldn't be this talented or be able to make her lower body weak and warm by just kissing her neck. "Murph…" She pleaded but she couldn't get out the word stop. It felt too amazing. "You're drunk." She could taste the liquor and beer he had transferred to her lips.

He chuckled into her skin, making her jerk with arousal at the vibrations it sent through her body. "Aye." He murmured as his lips moved lower to her collar bones and the hallow of her throat.

Abby gasped and dug her nails into his sides as he nipped at her skin hard. Grabbing his hair she summed up her self control and pulled him up so that he was looking at her again with those amazing crystal blue eyes. "You just want someone because you're drunk." She reminded him.

Murphy pulled her hand from his hair and kissed her fingers, nipping each one lightly and watching her dark blue eyes fade in and out at the sensation. "No, I want you." He muttered.

Abby shook her head and tried to sit up but he centered his weight over her carefully. "You're drunk and you want _anyone_. Not me….just someone."

Murphy frowned and shook his head quickly, still spinning. "That's not true." He growled low, images of earlier that night flashing through his foggy mind. He'd tried to imagine her skin like it was now under him, tried to hear her voice. It was her. "Tried to do what Connor said: 'get it out of my system'," He resumed kissing her neck and smiled as goosebumps started to appear on her skin as he spoke into it. "Couldn't get hard for anyone else." He muttered.

Abby bit into her lip as his beard teased her. God what would that feel like… everywhere? No, she screamed at herself, trying to keep control of herself as her body involuntarily squirmed in pleasure under him. "I really don't need to hear about your male anatomy problems." She finally got out.

Murphy growled and gripped her hips in his large hands tightly, thrusting his hardness deep against her until she made a sound of pleasure. "Does that feel like I've got a problem Abby?" He growled in her ear almost teasingly.

Abby closed her eyes before they rolled into the back of her head. No, he definitely did not have a problem there. Nothing close to a problem. In fact, she was pretty sure that some people would pay to have that sort of problem. "If you wanted me…you shouldn't have gone out." She half whimpered as her fingers loosened and slipped under his shirt.

Murphy groaned as his head spun from the slightest skin on skin contact. "Didn't want you to be my first out. I don't want to tear you apart. I want to treat you right…take care of you lass." He muttered as her fingers stroked his back. He closed his eyes as the sensation ran through him.

"You do." She murmured back, getting no response after a moment. Abby opened her eyes when she felt his entire weight press down against her and his body relax. His lips stopped moving on her skin and she frowned, craning her neck to try and look at him in surprise. His eyes were closed and face soft. "Well shit." She muttered as she went limp under his substantial weight on her. He'd passed out!

Biting her lip she put both of her hands on his chest, maneuvering under his arms. Her sore shoulder protested as she tried to push as gently as she could, finally getting enough space to roll him a little bit over and slide out from under him.

Rubbing her face she looked over at him again, breathing hard and body still twitching with desire. She didn't know what she was thinking? Yes she liked him and was attracted to him, of course but he had just admitted to at least trying to pick up a girl to fuck in a bar. "Jesus fucking Christ." She hissed.

* * *

Murphy slowly opened his eyes in the early hours of the morning, hearing the movement of people downstairs, assumedly getting ready to hit the road to go and get Romeo. He frowned and rubbed his face. He frowned before looking around, feeling his breath catch as he looked over at Abby asleep next to him. "Shit." He whispered into the still dark air as the memories of the night before washed over him. Glancing down he saw that he was still fully dressed and let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't taken her while he was drunk and horny….just almost.

He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed and ashamed. He should not have come in here last night…Connor shouldn't have fucking let him. Then again he probably shouldn't have gone into that dingy bathroom stall either.

He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at the sleeping woman beside him, rubbing his lips in thought. He didn't want to wake her. She looked too peaceful like this. Her dark hair fanned over the pillow and fell across her pink lips. Her eyelashes were moving across her cheeks as she slept, flicking lightly. He reached out and pushed the strand away, smiling when he saw her nose scrunch up as the hair touched it.

Leaning over he touched his lips to the side of her mouth, grinning wider as they parted in her sleep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled away running his thumb along her cheek. He pulled himself out of the bed with effort, his head hurting. Picking up the stack of maps and plans on her bedside table he snuck out of the room with one final glance back at her. She rolled into the spot he had left on the bed, taking its residual warmth.

He shook his head to himself. He'd fix this when he got back, when him molesting her wasn't fresh in both of their minds; when he was less embarrassed about that and his actions earlier in the night. Shutting the door he left the little angel to sleep.

Abby ran down the stairs when she woke up, shocked by the time. She had opened her eyes and the sun was shinning through the clouds outside of her window...and Murphy was gone. At first she had thought that maybe he had just gotten up but then she had glanced at the clock and seen that it was past nine am. They were going to take off at six am.

Her bare feet pounded down the stairs and looked around quickly, only seeing Eunice sitting at the table. "Are you kidding?"

Eunice gave her a little smile. "The boys didn't want to wake you. Apparently you had a late night."

"Son of a bitch!" Abby hissed rubbing her hair in annoyance.

Eunice laughed. "You could tell from the way that Murphy forbid it that you just broke his little black Irish heart."

Abby scrunched up her nose in annoyance. He was going to do something like last night and than just leave on a job that she had designed? "Oh I'm going to break his little black Irish something." She muttered sitting down with Eunice and shaking her head.

Eunice lifted her coffee cup to her lips and watched as Abby leaned back. "So?" She asked. Abby looked at her questioningly. "How was it? He went into your room last night."

Abby grinned. "He passed out. Literally." She told the other woman as she pulled her legs up to herself. "I doubt he even remembers coming into the room." Abby got up and walked towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for herself.

Eunice shook her head. "Girl talk sweet heart?" She asked her.

Abby shrugged as she poured herself a cup and went in search of the sugar. "Why not." She called back out.

Eunice smiled. "That man is into you. Like dying to touch you all the time and know where you are." She heard the girl snort from the kitchen. "I'm not kidding. The way he looks at you and watches you…he was probably been half way in love with you before he even got out of prison. And when one of those boys loves you, they will love you and protect you forever."

Abby walked back out of the room and sat down with a sigh. "I don't need to be protected." She reminded the other woman. "I'm smart, I'm fast…"

Eunice nodded. "But you're theirs. Just like Romeo…just like Rocco was. Do you really think they want to see another…teammate I guess get hurt again? Especially a young woman that one of them is half way in love with already?"

Abby stirred the spoon in her coffee, contemplating it. Besides the fact that Murphy only made a move on her when he was drunk she knew that he cared about her. She doubted he did as much as the other woman was imagining up but he and Connor still cared. If he even remotely loved her he wouldn't have gone out last night to pick up some bimbo in a bar. That bull shit not wanting to hurt her line was nice in theory but it didn't help the sting of slight betrayal knowing that the man she wanted would rather screw and stranger than her. Still, she took a moment to remember the perplexed look on the brothers handsome features when he had begged her to get a gun, than again on Murphy when he had first seen her shot: face white, glued to his spot on the floor, no air in his lungs by the way he was breathing. She couldn't deny that they at least didn't want her hurt.

"I get it…but that doesn't mean I'm going to be their little bird locked in a cage out here in the middle of no where Montana."


	19. Chapter 19

**A special thanks to Gurl who worked alot of the last chapter with me for your dirty Norman Loving pleasure!**

**Demi: That would be so easy wouldn't it!**

**Raven in Red: Lol because he was drunk and them having sex for the first time with him being drunk and her not being would be horrid! I am going to continue Falling angels I'm just really into this story right now! :)**

**knyte: I know! I'd be hyperventilating **

**Melissaax3: I dont know why that is so hot but it totally is! I wrote it and was like...wow. Please yes. **

**coconutcarter: Lol maybe thats a comminatry on my own life. SOmething good happens and I'm like "Yes, Yes, YES! Dissapointment..." **

**JavaNut: I know! He should have woken her up before he left...**

**Just so you all know I have started working on a story request for knyte for a Deuces Wild fic so keep an eye out for that!**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The next three and a half days were spent keeping themselves busy. Not that it was very hard. There was actually a lot to do. Abby and Eunice set up a perimeter around the outside of the land that they were using. It was actually pretty extensive. There were fences around the 20 acres and a huge brass gate that would put even the most proud Texan oil baron to shame.

Eunice showed her how and where they had installed security cameras and Abby couldn't help but suggest a few other locations. Her days helping to get photo's for the paper and trying to spy on people for a story helped a lot.

Both women decided that they should maybe take a more proactive approach when it came to the Saints targets and scowered information, web sites and documents for evidence of misdeeds and people in need of the boys particular brand of vigilantly justice. Abby found a few that she liked. They weren't solid stories but she was good at reading in between the lines. She particular liked a millionaire in New York state that held a charity for under privileged children when he had ties to certain out of country partners that came from nations known for trafficking children as slave labor.

"We probably shouldn't show these to them until they've lain low for a bit." Eunice put in. She was finding that she liked working with Abby and that they actually made a pretty good team.

Abby gave a little laugh from where she was using an outdated mac laptop that she had found in one of the bed rooms. "Yeah they really don't have the most patience's in the world." Abby put in. She checked the time on the laptop. They should be back soon. Smecker had called to tell them that they were a few hours about and to have the first aid kit ready.

"Can't really blame them," Eunice put in, looking at the stack Abby had been working on. "Human trafficking does tend to light people up a bit."

Abby snorted. "I did a story on sweat shops in Boston a few years ago and it was going to be submitted for an award by my Editor but the board thought that it wasn't relevant enough."

Eunice made a disgusted face. "Really?"

Abby shrugged. "Dead bodies sell. Live ones don't interest people as much."

Eunice shook her head but couldn't deny that it was true. "That's sick."

They both looked up as they heard a car pulling up the long gravel driveway. Abby jumped up and they started to pulled the research together and put it into the file bag so that the boys would worry about it before they had recovered from whatever they needed the first aid kit for.

Abby frowned as she looked around to make sure everything was set up for whatever bullet wounds Eunice had verbally prepared her for. She didn't know what she was going to say to Murphy, if she should say anything at all. After four days it seemed strange to even think about.

Eunice gave her a little tight smile as they went and opened up the front door. A Hispanic man that she recognized from the pictures in her file as Romeo jumped out first, stretching enthusiastically in the muted sun light. Connor followed him with a scab above his eye. Finally Murphy climbed out of the front seat with Smecker. Abby frowned when she saw the torn shirt that was wrapped around Murphy's upper arm for the drive back.

"Everyone in one piece?" Eunice called making her way down the porch steps. Abby leaned up against the railing and watched as the exhausted band made their way towards the house.

"More or less." Connor said with a grin. "Great plan lass." He called to Abby.

She shook her head at herself, surprised that it had gone wrong enough for any of them to get insured.

Murphy scowled at his brother. "It was til this sorry mop decided that he was going to play fucking Zorro and jump from one of the upper level catwalks to take out a guard."

"He was pointing a fucking gun at me!" Connor yelled back.

"Fuck if he was!" Murphy shot back. "We dressed up like guards for a fucking reason. He didn't even know you were there!" He locked his eyes on Abby as he came up the steps, clenching his arm. Just looking at her was like diving into a pool of peace.

Abby looked at his arm carefully. "Are you alright?" She asked, worry pressing on her vocal cords and making them chock.

Murph nodded at her quickly. "Just a graze…you? Are you alright?" She nodded quickly, eyes still attached to the arm that had been braced over her a few days ago. Romeo cleared his throat, looking the new woman up and down. "This is Romeo." He muttered, making Abby look away from him with visible effort.

"I'm Abby." She finally said taking a step away from Murphy and holding out her hand to Romeo for a shake.

The new comer took her in quickly, sizing her up and grinning at the sight of a beautiful, avaible woman after a year and a half of only being around men. Romeo grabbed her hand and lifted it in a corny way to his lips. "I am so fucking yours." He told her with a grin and a wink, smoothing his hair out with his hand as she stepped back with a laugh and an 'it's nice to meet you too.'

Murphy's mouth dropped open and eyes narrowed. What the hell? No, she was his angel and Romeo was flirting with her?! He hadn't even thought about it or considered it. Connor he wasn't worried about. His brother knew what he wanted just by looking at him. It had just never occurred to him that other men might be looking at her the same way he did. Fuck.

Clearing his throat he drew her attention back to him. "You think I can get patched up?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

Connor grinned and gave Romeo a wink, nodding over to his brother.

Abby held the rag to Murphy's arm in the kitchen after she had cleaned out the small wound after being stuck in the van all day and most of the previous night. It stung but he was gritting his teeth to hold back the pain as she reached for fresh gauze to pull around the open wound.

She was focusing hard on his arm, trying to avoid the fact that he was shirtless in front of her. His skin was pale and she could see a mark on his stomach from a prison fight and a few other scars. She licked her lips as she tried to stretch over the table and not touch him to get the tape for when she would finish wrapping it up.

Murph leaned back in the chair and watched her carefully as she glanced at the other room where Romeo and his brother were laughing and talking animatedly. It was going to be one hell of a party tonight. The MacManus brothers didn't let a little thing like need to sleep get in the way of having fun…well except the other night.

Murphy frowned and rubbed his lips together before speaking. "The other night…" He started, making her look up at him sharply. Her blue eyes captured his immediatly and he felt his breath catch at the sight of her beautiful little face looking at him. "I…I hope I didn't frighten you."

Abby frowned and shook her head. No he hadn't scared her…not at all. The only thing that had scared her the past few days was having this conversation and him not coming back. She pulled the rag off his arm slowly so that it would stay clotted and started to wrap the gauze around it.

Murphy let out a breath, still watching her face closely. "I'm sorry." He finally said quietly.

Abby looked up at his face. "You're sorry?"

He nodded vigorously. "I shouldn't have come into your room that night. I don't know why I did it…" That wasn't true. He knew exactly why he did it and what he wanted.

He didn't know why? Of course he didn't. He'd been drunk. It's not like he would come into there actually wanting her and hoping that she wanted him…which she definitely did at this point. Abby looked back down as she ripped the tape, tugging on the bandaging to hard and making him wince in pain. "Sorry." She mumbled. "You're done."

Murphy nodded and pulled his shirt over the table, popping his arms through it as she went to toss away the old bandages and put the materials away. She looked…upset. Sad. Her little eyebrows were drawn together on her pretty face and her mouth was pursed. That mouth…he could vaguely remember what it tasted like. "What's wrong?" He asked her finally, standing up from the chair and in front of her. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it to make it better Angel."

Abby looked up at him and shook her head, forcing a small smile and trying to remember that he was back and safe for the moment. That was all that mattered right now. "Nothing." She told him solidly. "If you want to forget about it, let's just forget about it."

He didn't want to forget about it. Hell that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to take her upstairs and try again. "I-" Murphy started, only to be interrupted when Romeo came into the room.

"Any chance I could get a drink and some pretty company?" He asked with a tooth grin. "I've been in prison for a year and a half. Last thing I want to do is be locked in a room with just these two leprechaun dicks."

Abby looked past Murphy over at him. "Yeah sure. Eunice is going to pick up some pizza and there's a bottle of whiskey right over there. I'll be around in a minute."

"Don't keep us waiting!" Connor yelled from the other room as Romeo picked up the bottle, still smiling brightly and walked into the other room again.

She rubbed her hand in her hair as she turned back to Murphy, whose eyes hadn't left her. "I shouldn't keep them waiting apparently."

Murphy nodded. "Aye. You've got a houseful of lads waiting for your attention." He muttered dejectedly.

Abby nodded, wishing that it was him that wanted her attention. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked away out the window for a moment. "Murphy I just need to know if this…."

"Abby!" Connors voice yelled for her.

Murphy narrowed his eyes and turned his body to the door. "Give us a fucking minute!" He bellowed back angrily. He glanced back at her as Abby crossed her arms over her chest and let out a laugh at the antics. "Know what Abby?"

She shook her head, not even really knowing what she wanted to say after the interruption. "Don't worry about it." She told him stepping closer and brushing her lips over her cheek. "I'm just glad you're back…that all of you got out alright. Let's just forget it and have fun with your brother and horny friend."

* * *

"Oh shit!" Romeo called as he flipped the quarter into the shot glass in front of Abby. "Got you again!"

"Mother fucker!" Abby cursed as she picked up the full shot glass off the table and took the shot. She slammed it back down inverted and raised her arms in the air and she swallowed what had to be the sixth one that he had gotten. She closed her eyes as it burnt down her chest.

Connor leaned back into the sofa next to Eunice and laughed as he watched the little girl pound her hands on the table. "We're going to have to carry you upstairs if he keeps kicking your ass like this." He told her.

They were resting around the table, loud music blaring in the background. The empty pizza boxes were littered around where Abby and Romeo were sitting. Murphy was resting back in one of the arm chairs watching them were a scowl on his face and shooting Romeo dirty looks.

"Is it true," Abby asked him as she picked up a quarter and lined up a shot for herself, vision blurring. "That you picked out red, green and white guns?" She flipped the quarter but was distracted by Murphy's blue eyes watching her from behind Romero's head and missed the shot. "Dammit!"

Romeo took the shot anyway and made an exaggerated sound of pleasure, stretching his neck. "Yeah I did! Gotta represent!"

"Represent what?" Murphy shot back. "The gay pride pariade!?"

Romeo turned to Murphy with a pointed finger. "This coming from an Irish fuck with celtic crosses and shit tattooed all over him?"

Abby laughed and fell back against the floor, holding her stomach as she laughed and Murphy's expense. "Oh god." She muttered.

"Lords name." Murphy shot at her. "You know he cried when he found them lass? Cried like a little babe over his gay gay gay pride guns!"

"TEARS OF JOY!" Romeo bellowed out as Abby laughed harder.

"I have to pee." She finally muttered pulling herself off the ground with the help of Connor's extended hand. "Try not to kill each other."

She swayed slightly as she left the room, Romeo's eyes following the swell of her hips and jean clad ass while Murphy starred at him hard.

"Stop fucking checking her out!" Murphy shot at Romeo, punching him in the arm.

"What!?" Romeo chocked rubbing the sore spot. "I would never!"

"You fucking are! I can see you Rome!" Murphy hissed. "I catch you doing it again I'll punch you somewhere that's gunna hurt a lot more than the arm!"

Romeo turned fully to him. "What? Is she yours cause if she is and you're sleeping with her just tell me man! I'll back off!"

"He's not sleeping with her." Connor put in before Murphy shot him a warning look. He pushed on anyway in his typical Connor fashion. "He _looooooooves_ her."

"Shut it!" Murphy hissed in annoyance, afraid that she would hear. "I do not! I just don't fucking like the way you're looking at her if we're gunna be working with her is all." He pointed a finger at Eunice as she rolled her eyes at his excuse. He didn't know honestly. He knew that he cared about her and was growing close to her. He knew he wanted her. He knew he'd die before letting anything happening to her...

Romeo raised his hands. "I promise not to let me charming nature interfere with our work." He joked as Connor snorted at the thought of Romeo being 'charming'.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Demi: That's the problem with living with that many people . Its like college all over again: Roommate always cock blocking!**_

_**Gurl: Yes love! **_

_**Knyte: Lol at some point you just have to grab what you want.**_

_**Raven in Red: Isn't he cute the way he gets all jealous and tries to defend her. Poor thing. Let me know when you post up your All Saints day story and I will read it! **_

_**Coconutcarter: Lol the build up will just make it that much better.**_

_**Javanut: Thank you! **_

_**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I am sorry I took a break yesterday. After putting out two or three chapters a day I kind of needed a Murphy Abby break but now we're back. **_

_**Please be sure to check out my NEW STORY for DUECES WILD called TROUBLE. We all know who it will be about. Sexy evil Marco!**_

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

The next few days were hell for Murphy. Pure, unadulterated hell. Romeo was a flirt even if it was jokingly. He'd nudge into Abby and she would push or punch him back in the arm making the other man bark out in laughter. He demanded her attention and would go running to her whenever Connor and Murphy made fun of him.

The previous day they had all gone outside for target practice as Eunice and Smecker prepared to leave the house for a few weeks to take some of the heat off.

Romeo had guided her on how to hold and shoot the gun with a big dopy grin on his face. Granted he wasn't standing as close to her as Murphy had been on that first day but it was still enough to make the Irishman scowl as they laughed. He'd finally gotten fed up and pushed Romeo away.

"As if you should be teaching anyone how to shoot!" Murphy shot at him with a scowl as he slipped his hand around Abby's waist and kicked her legs apart with his foot to widen her stance.

Abby had looked over her shoulder at him with surprise at the actual venom in his voice instead of the joking attitude he normally took with his brother and Romeo. Romeo raised his hands innocently and stepped back while Connor grinned and shook his head at his brother. She had been about to ask what had gotten his panties in a bunch when he pressed his lips against her cheek and spoke into her skin.

"Just like before Angel." He murmured low, his hands on her waist and his warm chest pressed firmly against her back. He had to bend down to get to her level but it was worth it.

Abby nodded and tried to focus but her eyes closed as his facial hair teased her skin. His lips stayed buried against her cheek. She'd taken the shot and missed by a mile because of his warm breath on her face and hands tightening on her waist so that she couldn't even begin to move.

Neither of them noticed Connor and Romeo laughing as their eyes both closed. Abby leaned slightly back into his warmth as he muttered in her ear that she'd get better if she took lessons from him and not Romeo. She seriously doubted that if this was the way they always ended up.

Murphy rolled his eyes in irritation as he lay back on the sofa and watched Romeo try and steal away some of the research that she was doing. Whenever she would turn to grab a piece of paper Romeo would reach over and shut her laptop. She's scowl and him from her spot on the floor and slap his hand away.

Romeo grinned at her with a puppy dog look in his eyes and Murphy had to wonder if he had the same look on his face when he looked at her.

Abby slapped Romeo away. "Oh my god stop!" She complained logging back into the lap top. Romeo imitated her voice and Connor rolled his eyes from where he was lounging with a beer in the arm chair.

Murphy squeezed his eyes shut and frowned. "Enough! Romeo, leave her the hell alone!" He finally yelled angrily, drawing all of their attention.

Romeo gave a little pout in her direction. "Abby….he's being mean again!" He complained.

Abby sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. Yeah she loved them already but there were times when she also wondered just how mad they'd be if she locked them out of the house for a few hours. "What do you want me to do about it Romeo?" She asked him.

Romeo gave Connor a little knowing smirk. They both knew that this was driving Murphy crazy. Every time he scowled it got a bit more dark and a bit more desperate. Romeo stretched out his arms to her with a grin. "I want a hug." He told her.

Murph rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as Abby sighed. She glanced at Murphy who wasn't looking at them at all. "Fine." Maybe if she gave in and babied Romeo he would let her work.

Murphy frowned and looked back at them as Romeo grinned and wrapped his arms around the small girl on the floor and squeezed. He grinned over her shoulder as Murphy scowled. 'So sweet.' He mouthed.

Murphy pursed his lips together to keep his lip from curling before pushing himself off the sofa and storming out of the room. Connor sat up and frowned. "Where the hell are you going?"

Murphy grabbed his coat and pulled it over his shoulders angrily. "Need a fucking smoke." He gritted out as he pushed through the door.

Abby frowned as she caught the aggravated spring in his steps and the was he wasn't looking at her even now that she had pulled away from Romeo. "Babies." She muttered as she pushed herself off the ground and followed after him without bothering with her jacket.

Murphy leaned against the railing, rubbing his head after lighting up his cigarette. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him or with her anymore. He wanted her….cared about her. He had thought that he could push it off so that she wouldn't get hurt anymore. But seeing Romeo flirting with her…it drove him insane. He hated it. He wanted to be the one always touching her.

"Murph," He turned his head to see Abby coming out of the house with her arms crossed over her chest to keep out the cold. It was meant to be snowing tonight and she had followed him out in nothing but a purple long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Even her feet were bare. She pulled her arms around herself as she walked across the porch to him. "What the hell? It's just Romeo being Romeo! I know it's annoying sometimes but-"

"Me or him?" Murphy cut her off.

Abby looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?" She asked him quietly.

Murphy flicked his smoke over the ledge and turned fully to her. "You heard me." He took a step closer to her shaking his head. "I could have sworn there was something…" He muttered shaking his head.

Abby felt a shiver from the night pass over her as the wind blew through. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she looked at him in the dark. "I thought so too." She shook her head. "You just…you never made a move on me except when you were drunk and then you left without saying a thing. And when you got back you apologized for coming to me. How am I meant to think that you want something-"

She was cut off as Murphy stepped quickly over and pulled her chin up, capturing her lips in his before she could finish the sentence. Her fingers moved from holding her arms to his chest in surprise. His lips and tongue moved quickly, prodding her to follow the action if she wanted this. Her stomach moved as his warm tongue slipped in between her lips, contrasting the fridged night air around them.

She tasted sweeter than his drunken mind had been able to absorb and the little noise of pleasure that she made when their tongues touched did something in between turn him on and make his heart stop beating. Pulling her closer, he felt her tongue meet his and twist. Tilting his head to the side his slipped a hand into her hair to tug it and deepen the frantic movement of their mouths. Her tiny body shivered against him in the cold air and Murphy was suddenly aware that she must be freezing. Without breaking the deep kiss, he pulled his coat open and around her with him, bringing her even closer.

Abby sighed into his mouth at the divine feeling of his hot breath on her, the warmth of his body heat and the general light headed feeling he gave her that she was pretty sure was a god given talent.

Murphy pulled away and watched as she took a deep shaky breath, her fingers still gripping into the cotton on his shirt as she huddled under his peacoat with him. He smiled at the way her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed from both him and the cold night air.

"I'm not drunk…we're not about to die." He murmured down to her, feeling her fingers tighten.

Abby felt her stomach flip at the words, thanking god that her eyes were closed so that she didn't have a heart attack from looking up at him while he said that. She bit into her lip and nodded as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You don't care about what I told you about my dad or any of that crap anymore?"

Murphy frowned and adjusted the coat around her to make sure that she stayed as covered with him as possible. "Lass…I never cared about that. That's not your fault."

Abby looked down at his chest, her toes curled on the cold wood and Murphy pulled her closer. She buried her nose in warm chest under the coat and smiled. She could feel his hot breath tickling her scalp as he buried his nose in it. "You want to come upstairs with me?" She asked quietly.

Murphy chuckled and nodded, closing his eyes. "You have no fucking idea how much." Abby gave a little laugh and pulled slightly away without removing her hands. She gave his shirt a little tug back towards the house.

Murphy pushed the door open and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the living room with him and making her blush and laugh. Thank god her cheeks were already flushed from being outside. She doubted if Connor ever caught her blushing over his brother, he'd never let them hear the end of it.

"Stay the hell away from her room." Murphy bellowed at brother of the other man, gripping her hips as he pushed her up the stairs in front of him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Coconutcarter: Sometimes guys just need that extra push of jealousy!**

**Demi: Here we go!**

**DeviantDames: Can't you just see him doing that!? Big Baby!**

**Effigy: Lol yes I think that they are both about to die.**

**Knyte: I know I know I'm a horrible person.**

**Gurl: Now you know how we feel!**

**Javanut: Indeed.**

**I know I know. I'm a horrible person. Blah blah blah. Love you all! I knew I couldn't keep you all waiting on this one. Just FYI PURE sex chapter**.

Chapter 21:

Abby turned around as Murphy pushed her door open over her head and grabbed onto his shirt, bringing him down for a long, heated kiss as she pulled him through the doorway with her and into her room.

His tongue pulled and twisted at hers as he practically panted into her mouth. He slammed the door shut behind him and fumbled to find the lock on it. There was no way they were going to be interrupted this time. Abby's fingers pulled at the fabric of his shirt and he grinned against her lips at the greediness of it. Gripping her hips tight with both of his hands, he pulled her against him again, their bodies colliding in the most pleasurable way that he could imagine.

Groaning, he broke away from her mouth to yank the shirt over her head and look down at her body for the first time. He made a slow noise of frustration as he took in the black bra over her light skin. "Lass…" He muttered as she pulled at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "This isn't going to last long." He mumbled, running his hands up her soft sides, chilled from the night outside.

Abby let out a little laugh as she tossed his shirt to the side. "Murphy, I really don't care right now." She told him as she took in the firmly muscled chest in front of her. His eyes closed as she ran her fingers over the tattoo on his chest.

Her lips parted and she took a shaky breath as she began to trace the scars on him. There were ones from bar fights and bullet wounds, tattoo's that she knew the brothers had given each other. His muscles jumped under her fingers as she took her time. She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip as she found one on the side of his stomach from where he had gotten a shiv in the side while he was in prison. When he wasn't shaking with need she wanted to run her tongue along all of them.

Murphy opened his eyes down to her and watched her face work as shivers ran up and down his body when her soft hands touched him. He pushed her back to the bed gently, one hand coming up to unclasp the bra at her back. His eyes flowed over her as he threw it down, letting out a hissing breath as he jerked under his jeans. Her breast were perfect for her tiny body, better than he had ever imagined them, little pink nipples taunt and screaming for his attention after following him out into the cold.

Her fingers continued to run over him, taking in the toughness of his pale skin. Murphy groaned and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, thumb running over her nipple and making her body jerk in front of him. Her fingers stopped moving and gripped into his skin, little nails digging. She whimpered he gave her a final push onto the bed, kicking his boots off without bothering to unlace them.

"Still having a problem?" Abby tried to get out though her voice was barely working.

Murphy growled and pulled at his belt as he watched her crawl backwards on the bed in just her jeans. "Absolutely not." He muttered, throwing the leather to the floor and following her. He caught her lips punishingly for that little remark, grinding their lips and hips together in desperation.

Abby wriggled under him as heat pooled in between her legs, feeling the bulge in his jeans pressing against the inside of her thigh. She whimpered and gripped the skin just above the back of his jeans, begging to be closer.

He might have been in prison but it had been a while for her too; almost two years actually. Combine with the sexual frustration since meeting him and admitting that she wanted him, she was pretty sure that she'd be lasting no longer than he would. In fact if he kept kissing her that feverishly and pressing against her like that she doubted that it would be that long.

"Murph…" She begged against his lips as she pulled at the buttons of his jean.

He let out a loud groan as he fingers brushed against the outside of his jeans while pulling at the zipper. "Fuck…" He muttered as he pulled away and forced hers open. Pulling them and her panties all the way from her legs he yanked at the sides of his own as he watched her from the spot he had taken up in between her legs. She was flushed from him now, pale skin perfect. Her chest was moving up and down with hard breaths, stomach contracting as she moved under him. His eyes trailed down as he licked his lips to the neatly trimmed spot he wanted to be.

Abby watched him above her for a moment, eyes moving down the toned and well muscled body to where he was showing that he clearly didn't have any problem what so ever. He was bigger than she had even thought, twitching with need as he jutted out, body begged to be closer.

Taking and chance he wasn't sure his body could stand he ran his fingers up her center, making a low noise in his chest as her eyes closed and back arched. She was already wet for him, ready and wanting. Leaning down he was about to move into her right before her hand circled him, making him give a weezing sound of pleasure as her hand wrapped around him.

Abby grinned to herself through her closed eyes at the way he shook and the sound when her hand encircled him, barely able to fit around his length. He was so worried about it. "I'll finish you like this…than you can take your time." She whispered against his ear as his face pressed against hers.

Murphy squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of her voice lacing those words with promise and nodded, gasping as she stroked him up and down while he leaned over her, braced on his forearms. Her hand moved on its own before the other came up and gripped around him as well. He'd never felt a whimper come out of him until that very moment. Lifting one of his hands he brought it back to her folds, feeling her body tense as he touched her.

Abby felt the shudder move all the way through her body as he used his thumb to stroke her. Slowly his finger slipped into her, making her cry out his name. He grinned and twisted himself so that his lips could latch onto her right breast as he moved his fingers in and out of her in time with her strokes.

They both began to melt under the touch, hips rotating with the others movements until Abby's eyes finally shot open as he nipped at her nipple. She whimpered an instant before Murphy felt her tighten around his finger, exploding around him as she moaned out his name.

Abby trembled and tightened her grip on his dick as she came, twisting underneath him as he released her breast from his talented mouth.

Murphy gritted his teeth together and pulled her hand away from him. "Fuck it." He muttered down to her. "I can't wait."

Abby whimpered at the words and the feeling of him pushing her legs farther apart with him, still ridding after shocks, only to let out a wail of pleasure as he thrust into her hard and long.

Murphy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself bottom out inside of her tiny body, tight, warm and trembling around him. "Oh Christ…" He muttered into her skin. Her fingers dug into his hair as he panted against her. "Angel you alright?" He finally managed.

Abby tugged at his hair bringing him to her lips to kiss him hard again. "Keep going." She whispered against his lips.

Murphy didn't need to hear anything else, just her moans as he began to move in her, trying to be slow and failing miserably. She panted against him though, moaning her delight as he moved through her body with strength and urgency. Her legs came up around his ribs and he gripped one of her thighs as her finger nails dug into his back and ass. "Abby…" He moaned out.

"Please…" She could finish the statement. She didn't even want him to stop. He was huge inside of her, stretching her body to its breaking point but it felt too good to worry about.

Murphy bit into her lip as he felt his balls tighten as he continued to move. It wouldn't be long…he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop…not until he fucking collapsed, which in all honesty probably wouldn't be that long. "Abby I can't…"

She whimpered under him and into his mouth as he plunged his tongue back into her mouth, twitching inside of her thought he didn't seem willing to stop moving on her.

Withdrawing his tongue he panted against her lips, not relenting his thrusts until he was sure that his entire body was weak and everything was out of him. Finally he collapsed on top of her. "Shiiiite." He whispered into her skin, knowing that he had been a little rough with her by the end.

"Oh my god Murphy." Abby whispered into his neck as buried his face in her shoulder.

Murphy tensed. "Abby I'm sorry…" He went to pull himself off of her but her arms tightened around him.

"Don't you dare move." She felt how tired her own voice must have sounded. "Just please…stay there."

Murphy let out a little smile and brought one of his hands up to play with the almost black hair across the pillow. "Not going to be able to move for at least an hour lass."

Abby let out a little smile and kissed the side of his head, waiting until he lifted his face up to hers to kiss him again, slowly and lazily as his fingers played with her hair. He'd have more time later…be gentle with her, explore her and love on her. Right now this was more than enough.

They both looked up as they heard cat calling from the door followed by the pounding of…something. "Jesus Christ!" Murphy growled, his chest vibrating against Abby's and making her laugh.

"Are they humping the door?" She asked.

Murphy groaned and shifting, sliding out of her and smiling as she made a noise of disappointment. "I'll be right back in there love." He promised in a whisper as he grabbed for his jeans. Abby ran her hands over her face as he pulled on his jeans and looked over at her with a smile on his red lips. "Cover up. I'll be damned if they get to see what's mine." He told her as the pounding became louder. "Fuckers!" He yelled, storming over to the door while she slid under the blankets with a body that was totally sore in the best way possible.

Murphy quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, making his brother fly forward as he thrust his hips. "Get the fuck outta here!" Murphy yelled pushing the two men who were still laughing and thrusting in his direction away.

Abby laughed and shook her head, relaxing back into the bed as Murphy chased them away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest: I am not stopping this story. I am thinking about new arcs for it and ways to do it well without rushing. I would prefer to think rather than just put up something that isn't good. **

**Melissa: Lol! **

**JavaNut: Thank you!**

**Awhisperoflight: Ship like fedex!? Oh my god that has to be the best expression EVER!**

**Gurl: Gotta love boyish antics! **

**Knyte: I think I might be single handedly responsible for your smoking habit! **

**Demi: I hope it was worth the wait! **

**DeviantDames: Don't read smut in public! Everyone knows lol! **

**RaveninRed: I am glad you liked it! **

**Okay guys I just have to say that I am really getting upset with people leaving comments under guest that aren't all together nice. If people don't like that I take time to plan so I'm not just posting crap than they don't have to read and they definitely don't have to review. It makes me want to stop posting on everything all together. I have a plan but I am trying to figure out the middle part of this story. **

**I have not posted on this story for ONE WEEK. Just ONE WEEK and I catch flack about how I end stories once people hook up and should be writing one shots instead. Obviously people have not read Keeping the Silence, Affection, Power Puff Pets, Speaking to the Dead or the two I am currently working on Secrets and Fortune or Trouble. In all of these the characters have hooked up and the story keeps going. Does anyone else think I should "Just do one shots"? **

**From now on I will be monitoring and deleting all guest reviews because for some reason people don't like to let you know who they are when they are smashing you. **

**If I continue to get them I will delete this account and no one will have anything from me anymore. End of story.**

**For those who aren't doing that I am sorry and I thank everyone who is being nice. **

**Chapter 22: **

"Tell me you'll be my lass?" Murphy whispered from over her the next morning as his lips teasingly caressed the scar tissue over her shoulder.

Abby smiled with her eyes closed as he loved the ugly abrasion away. His large body was warm and hard over her, daunting her tiny form as he lay in between her legs. She ran her hands through his hair, nails scrapping across his scalp gently. He shifted at the feeling and she could feel him hardening against her naked thigh and was glad that they had decided to spend the next day locked in her room, undisturbed by the two rowdy boys outside and make up for the time that he was in prison. "You asking me to go steady Murphy?" She joked.

Murphy chuckled, nipping at her skin. "I'm asking you to be mine…let me kiss you and touch you." His fingers moved down her ribs, hands taking up all of her sides. "Not look at any other man besides me. Let me take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of Murphy." Abby opened her eyes as he moved down her body while he spoke, trying to stay remotely lucid under his touches. "Is that what you want?" She whispered breathlessly as his tongue circled her navel.

Murphy grinned against her and the way she squirmed under him. "Aye." He muttered, running one of his hands up her thigh. "Is that what you want?" Abby let out a long whimper as his fingers reached the juncture of her legs and teased just outside of where she wanted him. "Lass?" He grinned at his own teasing.

Abby nodded quickly. "Yes please." She whimpered making him laugh.

Murphy nodded and pushed himself up to kiss her deeply, his tongue snaking around her and exploring the inside of her mouth. Her arms came up around his neck and held him close. He didn't want to leave this bed…ever. After a year in prison and months of thinking that he would never be able to have her this was pure heaven. He had no intention of leaving it for a very long time.

"Abby Murphy!" Bellowed Connor's voice from outside of the door. "Come on we want breakfast!"

Murphy sighed and rolled over onto his back in annoyance and frustration. "Make it your damn self!" He yelled back as Abby rolled over and kissed his chest, dark hair fanning out over his pale skin. His fingers threaded through it as she moved lower to kiss and lick the scar on his side.

"You've got to come out of there sometime!" Romeo yelled.

Murphy closed his eyes as he felt Abby's hands hold down his hips. "No we don't." She muttered making him grin and relax his head back. She smiled at the look of delight on his face.

"ABBY!" Romeo screamed, making him tense.

Abby rolled her eyes and sat up just the slightest of bits. "I'm about to give Murphy a blow job so unless you guys like hearing another guy get head go away!" She yelled towards the door, making Murphy laugh.

"That's a threat to make them…" Murphy's voice trailed off into a low moan as Abby continued to kiss and lick down his stomach until she stopped right above his twitching erection. She grinned to herself at the straining look on his face before giving a slow lick up his length.

Murphy groaned load as he felt her soft warm mouth slip around his head when she reached the top. He gripped into the sheets hard while her tongue circled it in her mouth before sliding all the way down.

Abby inwardly grinned and moved up and down him slowly, over and over again as he hardened more and shifted his hips under her. Slowly he began to pump up into her, groaning and panting until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Angel please…" He gripped into her hair and pulled her off him and up to his lips, kissing her hard and she straddled his hips.

Abby let out a deep breath as she moved down onto him, whimpering at the sensation of him filling her and the way his head fell back. Gripping her hips tight, Murphy prodded her to a slow, intense rhythm on him, enjoying going slow and watching her body move on him through hooded eyes. Last night had been too fast…far too fast and he wanted to make up for it.

* * *

"You know at some point," Abby told Murphy as he cuddled her up to his chest. "We are going to have to leave this room. Even if it is just to eat something so we can come back."

Murphy grinned with his eyes closed and pulled her closer. "You could just bring it to me." He joked getting a slap in the stomach. "I'm joking! But seriously…some pizza…a beer…" She tried to roll away from him but his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back with a laugh.

Abby grinned as her back collided with his chest. "Not fair! You're twenty times stronger than me." She continued to fight him off playfully.

Murphy gripped her wrist and pulled her down, pinning her on the bed next to him. "And you're beautiful…you were beautiful the first time I saw you." He licked his lips as she looked over his face, flexing her hands under his. "I wanted you the moment I first saw you." He whispered.

Abby smiled slightly a leaned up to peck his lips. "I always thought you were handsome." She laughed at the smug smile that appeared on his lips. "I wanted to ask you something." Murphy raised an eyebrow and waited, relaxing his hands. "How did you know I was going to get shot?"

Murphy frowned and looked down at the bullet wound. "Dom was taunting us." He murmured.

Abby frowned and shook her head. "You know exactly where I was going to get shot." She whispered.

Murphy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We saw it. Me and Connor in a dream." She frowned and rubbed her lips together. "A message from god. That's when I knew." He murmured, leaning down and kissing her lips lightly.

Abby looked up into his light blue eyes with her dark ones. "Knew what?"

Murphy gave a sigh. "You were for me…god brought you to me and that we were to watch out for you." He watched as she frowned and looked away, lost in thought.

Abby closed her eyes and tried to absorb it. She knew that the boys thought that god had sent them their mission and she believed them…believed that they thought it at least. But about her? She just believed in right and wrong regardless of who sent the message.

"Lass?" He asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Say something?"

Abby looked back up at him, letting a little smile appear on her face as she took in his features. "I don't understand it. God stopped speaking to me a long time ago…" She furrowed her eyebrows under him. "But just because god forgot about me a long time ago doesn't mean he forgot about you." She mumbled the last part and turned her face away to distract herself. She would give anything to believe that god still care…that he even still knew she existed.

Murphy frowned and turned her face back to him. "He didn't forget about you love…he brought you to me." He touched his lips gently to hers. "And I'll never forget about you." She gave him a little doubtful look. "I haven't been able to think of anyone else since the day I saw you." He confessed.

Abby rolled over and sighed, trying to smooth out her messy hair. "Well you were in prison and I was the only woman you saw Murph."

He starred at her for a long moment before barking out in laughter. "And now you aren't and I still want you." He reminded her.


	23. Chapter 23

**I really want to thank everyone for their encouragement over my last authors note. It really did get me down and that day I was just kind of pissed off and depressed. But you all were so great and your reviews lifted my chin right back up. With the help of my friends Gurl and Knyte I was able to talk out some new story points and I am so grateful to them for always being there for me. Thank you to everyone else who also sent me PM's and comments that helped me. **

**I love you all and I have to say the "Reedus Girls" on FFN have to be one of the most supporting group of people I have ever encountered on the internet.**

**Okay I've got the next arch guys! We're good! SO this chapter will get us back to Boston and than we can get back into the action!**

**Chapter 24:**

4 Months later:

Abby laughed as she felt strong hands grip her from behind before hauling her up and making her drop the suit case she was trying to get into the trunk of the car. Connor groaned as his brother tossed the petite girl over his shoulder and tried to load her into the trunk with the bags.

The last four months the two had been inseparable, at the lips and everywhere else. Murphy stayed in her room and when they were out of it they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Murphy would wrap his arms around Abby's tiny waist and pull her to sit in between his legs while she worked on research for them. He would pull her away from Romeo and kiss up her neck glaring at the other love sick man.

Murphy would rub his lips and watch with a small smile when Connor would drunkenly pull her away from him to dance in the living room, complaining about how Murphy couldn't dance as well as he could and never would. Murphy got up and pulled her away, picking her up as she kicked and jokingly complained about him ruining her fun. Murphy laughed and told her that he'd give her more as Connor rolled her eyes before carrying her up the steps.

Connor sighed and watched his brother playfully put the kicking, laughing girl into the trunk with the bags. He shook his head to himself with a smile. It was clearly obvious that the little blue eyed brunette was falling for his brother hard and fast. They were like drugs to each other and neither one showed any sign of getting help quitting.

Now that they were getting back into the real world Connor knew that he was making a choice. When they were at the house, hiding out it was one thing but when they were out with people gunning for them and they were gunning for the evil doers she was not going to be safe. It was up to him and Murphy to keep her alive. He couldn't bear it if he saw his brother's heart broken. She was his sister now and he would do what he had to do to protect her.

"Murphy!" Connor bellowed drawing his brothers bright grin back to him. "Let her go! We've got to get going!"

Murphy turned back as Abby tried to push herself up on the suit cases. They slid under her and made her fall back down with a humph. Murphy laughed and leaned over the trunk, pushing his lips into hers and making her lean back more into the trunk while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bracing his hands on the edge of the car he made sure her arms were totally around his neck before pushing himself up and pulling her with him. Abby smiled against his lips as his tongue twisted around hers, tightening her hold on his neck as she was pulled up.

"You two are disgusting." Connor repeated for the hundredth time. "Romeo! Lets go!" He yelled.

Abby had to admit that she was more than a little nervous. The past four months had been like a dream vacation. They had laughed and played. She had time with Murphy at night. It was an easy sort of bliss. During the day they would go out and practice shooting or she would watch the boys goof off. Romeo would follow her around like a lost puppy when Connor and Murphy teased him. It was four months in paradise.

Going back to the suburbs of Boston was like going back to the real world. They would start "working" again. At first she had thought that it was a bad idea to go back to the same city but on consideration she realized that they had ties to the police force there and could give and pass information better than anywhere else.

"Okay," Abby said with a smile, leaning half way against Murphy's chest in the back seat. "Now that I've got you three trapped in a car for 18 Hours…" She reached for her bag and Connor groaned.

"Abby, love, I'm not reading your damn files!" He told her, glancing in the rear view mirror.

Murphy gave a little chuckle as Romeo took the file out of her hand when she handed it up to him in the passenger's seat. "Come on man," Romeo told Connor. "She works really hard on these!"

Connor rolled his eyes and glanced over at the Mexican. "I swear, you're just as pussy whipped as he is." He said nodding back to his brother with a joking smile. "And I work really hard on my plans too." He looked back again as Abby raised an eyebrow and Murphy rubbed his lips to keep from laughing. "What's wrong with my plans?!"

Abby leaned forward off Murphy and looked from one brother to the other. "Don't get me wrong guys. I have always been in total awe of you." Both brothers grinned and puffed up with pride. "No…like actual awe. Awe as in I am shocked and stunned that you are still alive."

"But we _are_ still alive." Murphy reminded her playfully, wagging his finger at her.

"Yeah." Abby said with a laugh. "Okay how do I put this…my first thought for the title of the book was 'Sheer Dumb Luck'."

"More like 'Divine Intervention'." Connor told her with a smile. "We always make it through. Don't you worry lass."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Always? That's a bit of an exaggeration isn't it?" Murphy raised an eyebrow. "Okay your first run you killed…what 16 people? So 8 each. Jeffery Dahmer killed 17. Wayne Williams: 31. Gary Ridgeway admitted to 90. You don't even want to know the body count that a military sniper racks up. Three months later you walked into a courthouse, which I now know was Smeckers plan. Then you had to flee the country for almost ten years. You came back and killed about 13? Something in there? Then you were caught and sent to prison."

"Point being?" Connor asked her.

"Point being that you are awesome shots but you suck at planning and get botched all the time." Abby told them with a sympathetic smiled as she rubbed Murphy's shoulder. "No matter how bad ass you are, your track record isn't actually that good." She leaned over and gave Murphy a quick peck on the cheek as he scowled.

Connor took a deep sighing breath. "Fine. When we switch drivers I'll read the fucking file." He mumbled.

Murphy grinned at his brother and shook his head as Abby leaned hers on his shoulder. "Quickie in the back seat to prove I'm your bad ass?" He joked down to her.

Abby laughed and looked up into his twinkling blue eyes. Before she could answer his arm wrapped around the back of her neck and hand tilted her face up to give her a blindingly hot kiss. His tongue worked into her mouth as she squeaked a protest, trashing across hers wildly as they hit a bump in the rode.

Connor looked up in the rear view mirror as Romeo rolled his eyes and worked his jaw. "No!" Connor yelled, slamming his hands on the wheel. "Don't you fuckin' dare Murphy!" His brother flipped him off and pushed against Abby, effectively angling her back against the seat as she fought to stay upright. "I'm fuckin' serious!" Connor yelled.

Abby laughed and pushed against his chest in protest while the rest of her did nothing short of give in. His lips moved down to her throat as his brother screamed. "Murph stop! Come on!"

"You heard her!" Romeo yelled turning in the seat. "Stop! Rape!" He reached around from the front seat to slap and punch at Murphy's shoulder. This was going to be a loooong car ride.

* * *

Murphy looked down at Abby sleeping onto his chest in the dead of night as they pulled up to the house in the end of a calodisack on the outskirts of Boston. She and Smecker had planned it that way. It would be easier of the neighbors, which seemed few and far between, didn't see the odd group of people moving in.

"Angel…" He whispered getting no response. Connor turned in the seat reaching out to smack her knee to wake her. Murphy slapped his hand away quickly. "Abby." He tried again, lips latching onto her ear. "We're here love."

"Um um." Abby muttered in her half sleep. "I'll sleep here…" She whispered shifting away from him and against the door. Being in a car with three men for 18 hours was far too long and she would prefer to stay in dream land. Men did not know how to do car trips. They whined, they complained about cramping, they said they needed to go to the bathroom three times an hour, they teased each other and kicked the seats. It was like having three very big children that you wanted to drown in the bathtub on occasion.

Murphy chuckled and leaned farther over her. "Come on…" He ran his tongue behind her ear, pulling a small whining, moan from her; breathy, stomach turning and dick twitchingly adorable.

Romeo's head spun around, face flushing. "What the hell was that?"

Connor laughed and pulled the keys out of the ignition as his brother did it again. "That would be a sound of pleasure Rome." He told him.

"Aye," Murphy joked. "Woman make it when you do something right."

"That's be why he doesn't know what it is." Connor grinned.

"Shut the hell up!" Romeo snapped. "That was the best noise I have ever heard in my entire life!"

Murphy glanced at him and snapped his fingers before pointing at him. "Don't let me ever catch you thinking about the noise again." He told Romeo as he nodded dumbly and looked at the cuddled up Abby in the seat.

"Uh huh." Romeo said longingly. "Sure."

Connor rolled his eyes as his brother slipped his arms under their little master mind and lifted her out of the car. He looked at Romero before slapping him in the back of the head. "You give puppy love a whole new fucking meaning."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing!

Chapter Twenty Four:

Abby yawned as she looked around the bedroom that she was going to be sleeping in. She was still tired and the car trip had crunched all of her muscles together. It was going to feel amazing to sleep in a bed without Romeo yacking and Connor and Murphy trying to shut him up. Without having to hear arguments on which action hero could beat up all of the others; without hearing that they needed to stop for more snacks.

She smiled to herself and put her bag at the end of the neatly made bed. "Hello lover." She joked at it with another yawn.

"Careful there lass." Murphy said from the doorway with one of his trademark joking grins. She looked back at him with sleepy blue eyes but a small smile. "You're going to make me jealous." He set his own bag down next to hers and smoothed the hair away from her face, tilting it up to him.

"Not sleeping with your brother?" She asked him curiously.

Murphy rubbed his lips together. "You want me to sleep with my brother?" She shook her head no and he placed his hands on her waist. "See, the way I figure it….you're the one making all the plans, making sure there's an exit. Think it's in everyone's best interest for me to keep you happy with all of us."

"Smart Strategy!" Abby joked back as he pulled her towards the bed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

He snickered. "Oh you're a sassy one aren't you?" She laughed as he picked her up by the backs of her thighs and curled her onto the bed under him. "That car ride was too long." He murmured as his eyes closed and she began to place slow sucking kisses down his neck.

Abby smiled against his skin. She had to admit that he was right for another reason then her initial assessment of their childish behavior. After his 'offer' and follow up assault on the back seat she had been tingling for a good amount of time, waiting and hoping that maybe he's sneak into one of the rest stop bathrooms.

Murphy nuzzled his head down, forcing her to bring her face up to him and kiss him hard, tongues fighting and circling each other, leaving a promise of satisfaction that they both knew they would have by the end. "Once we start going again…its going to be harder to do this." He murmured against her lips. "I'm gunna be covered in bruises and bumps and black and blues…you're gunna have to take it easy on me." Abby nodded and kissed him hard again, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her legs up to his side. He panted and grinned harder into her. "Gotta make the most of it now."

Abby shook her head as her hands slipped under his shirt and scrapped her nails across his stomach, making him jerk and groan. "So romantic." She teased, gasping as he pushed his hips into hers and kissed her deeply to make her stop her teasing hands.

Slowly their still clothed bodies began to build up a rhythm together of movement and promise. Her fingers dug into his hair as he moved his lips away from hers and down to her jaw, one hand digging into her hair while the other slither under the small of her back to move her with him.

Abby let out a shaky breath as her eyes shot open. The sound of the door opening and the feel of added weight dropping onto the bed made Murphy's lips stop moving, hips stop thrusting and eyes open.

Abby craned her neck to look over Murphy's head, seeing Connor and Romeo settling themselves in. "Oh my god." She half whined as Murphy's full body weight slumped down onto her.

"So tell me more about this house Abby." Connor said, putting a bag of microwave popcorn down beside all of them.

"Read the file." Murphy groaned into her neck, finally grinning again as he felt her shiver. "We're busy."

Connor rolled his eyes. "You're always busy." He shot back as Romeo laughed and shoved his mouth full of a handful of popcorn.

Murphy turned his head to the two other men, pushing himself onto his elbows as he dug both his hands into Abby's hair as she shivered at the lose of full contact. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked in a semi forlorn voice.

Romeo looked at them as Abby's legs curled around Murphy's hips to hold him there. "Birth control." He mused.

* * *

Abby sat in the alcove window in the kitchen, able to sleep anymore. She smiled as the sun started to creep over the horizon and lifted the cup of coffee to her lips. A note book was resting on her knees with a pen behind her ear as she watched the world around her wake. She scanned the street as movement started to take place.

The houses were pretty far apart from each other, each resting on about two acers of land but she wanted to be sure…of everything. She trusted Paul when he said that this was a good place for them but she felt more comfortable making her own assessment and knowing the place herself.

"Coooffee." Came a throaty groan through the kitchen doorway.

She looked up with a slight smile to see Connor stumbling into the kitchen in his boxers. She pointed over at the still mostly full pot. "You know…" She turned her eyes back out the window with a little smile. "You do live with a girl now. Your brothers girlfriend. Might want to think about putting on cloths once in a while."

Connor grinned and poured himself a cup of coffee before flexing exaggeratedly. She glanced at the silly body builder pose and laughed, shaking her head. "Twin brother love. Nothing you haven't seen before."

Abby pulled the pen from behind her ear as she saw a male come out of the residence two houses down. She checked her watch and recorded the time under the address that he had left from. "Not identical as you two are always reminding me." At one point in the house in Montana they had drunkenly told her about their little dilemma in which was older and Connor had asked her to judge with a drunken grin. Murphy had slapped him on the back of the head and promptly fallen over from the motion of his own swing.

Connor walked over and peeked through the wooden California blinds, moving them with his fingers as he stood across from her. "What are you doing anyway?"

Abby put her pen back behind her ear. "Scouting…getting down routines." She told him resting her arms on her legs as he looked at her curiously. "I like knowing habits. That way I'll be able to tell if there is anything suspicious going on."

Connor nodded and put his mug back to his lips as he released the blinds. "Observant little thing aren't you?" He joked, already knowing this. He had to admit, his brother had picked a good woman to fall for. She was pretty, beautiful really; even in a pair of Murphy's sweat pants and a wife beater. But god was she smart too…detail oriented, focused. She was perfect for the team, perfect for them. "We doing that first hit tonight?"

Abby sighed and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I guess." She scratched the back of her head under her ponytail.

Connor quirked an eyebrow at her. "You alright with this?" Abby furrowed her eyebrows but nodded slowly. Connor frowned and sat down across from her, scratching at his ribs. "It takes time Abby…getting used to the idea of being part of killing someone. But you have to remember that these are bad bad men, doing bad things."

Abby nodded quickly. "Its not that I worry about." She sighed. "I just…I wish I had done the research is all, gathered the intel on them, gone out there and done the backgrounds. It makes me feel like you guys are more safe."

"Not going to happen." Came a sleep filled grunt from the doorway. They both looked up to see the sleep stumbling Murphy coming into the room, equally as naked as his brother. To be far though he had been more naked when she had woken up next to him. Just like his brother he stumbled over to the coffee pot without making any real contact with them before his morning fix.

"Its what I'm here for." Abby reminded him as he took his first sip. "You guys may trust god to keep you safe but I'm here so he can deal with more pressing matters."

Murphy sighed and leaned back on the counter, watching her and his brother. He crossed his ankles and shook his mess head of bed hair. They had gone over this when they were getting Romeo. He didn't want her out and in danger. She could stay here and make the plans where it was safe. No one had consulted him or Connor when she was brought in and thrust into danger. He would have said no. He would have done it before they had even hooked up. "You're not going out into danger Abby." He sighed into his mug as he remembered what she looked like the first time they had seen her after being shot. "We've been over this."

Abby frowned and looked down over the notebook. It didn't matter what they said. She was not an on looker and she was not going to sit back and just watch and wait. Not ever…and not tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

_Ms Marvel Dixon, Lovelytales and MissXara: thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!_

_MidnightShadow07: Lol just so that they leave Murphy and Abby alone right?! I'm glad you like it!_

_NewMexicoeWine: Lol one of my close friends on here has requested already that she be Connors one night stand!_

_GemmaTellerSoa: I'm glad you're liking it! I've missed you!_

_JavaNut: Me too._

_WinterIsComing1015: Lol I can never pick. Murphy, Daryl, Marco, Scud….there is no picking in between Normans._

_DeviantDames : Oh yes there is definetly some conflict there. Abby is used to getting her hands dirty. Not killing like them but getting in the middle of the action to see whats going on. She can't just sit back by a computer while they get to have all the fun! That's just not the kind of girl she is and Murphy should know that by now._

_coconutcarter: Lol I love that visual and can totally see them doing that! Some of my favorite scenes are of them playing and Murphy dancing or falling over with his feet kicking on top of the pool table….he just better not fall onto his back drunk around us. I can not control myself around that sexy Irish bastard._

_Kit-cat99: Lol they are most definitely ball busters. I'm assuming if Smecker and their sponsors (aka the catholic church) got them a house it would be fully stocked and that's where they got the popcorn._

_knyte: Lol as sexy as those men are watching you're boyfriends brother flex in the kitchen (I picture him making a Hulk posture for some reason) has to be a little awkward!_

_Happy Valentines day everyone! Now that I'm done with my Red Canyon story I can finally focus back in on Abby and Murphy! Hope you're still with me. Please read and Review!_

_Chapter Twenty Five:_

"Stupid binoculars…stupid watching…stupid surveillance." Romeo muttered from his spot in the bushes next to the large mansion like house. He could see the boys sneaking low through the hedges down to the excess point in the back end of the basement, their black boots moving with little crunches through the gravel that surrounded the unbelievably well manicured flower beds.

"Hey."

Romeo's head shot up at the feminine voices whispering behind him, gun coming up instinctively. "Shit." He whispered at the sight of Abby in her black v-neck shirt and dark skinny jeans. She raised her hands with a little smile, an angelic tiny shadow in the night. "What are you doing here!?"

Abby gave a little smile as he lowered the gun before sinking down to her knees next to him, feeling the sofa grass. "Making sure there are no surprises." She said in a hushed voice as she took the binoculars from his hands and pointed them towards the point of entry where Connor was yanking at the basement door.

"They are going to kill me." Romeo muttered.

Connor frowned as he looked at the lock and chain on the basement door, fingering the cool metal for a moment before looking at his brother. "Guess this is why Abby wanted to do her own surveillance." He whispered.

Murphy frowned. This ass hole was a human trafficker and he was pretty sure any number and kinds of people would pay a good amount of hard cash for his beautiful smart little girlfriend. Pulling the chain would be too loud and honestly after their first run at Yakevatta ten years ago he wasn't all that keen on going in through a basement anyway. "She's not going any where near any of these places. Blue prints showed a sky light." He quirked a dark eyebrow at his twin. "Ya bring your fucking rope."

Connor grinned widely. "Aye. Always bring my rope!"

"What the hell are they doing?!" Abby hissed going to stand slightly but Romeo's hand shot up and stopped her from rising completely. The boys saw her standing in the shrubs and soft night lit grass this job could go to hell fast.

"Must be a problem with the basement." Romeo stated as he took the binoculars back and looked through them at where the two figures in dark jeans and black shirts were trying to climb clumsily up the soft wooden ladder used by the vines of rose bushes to climb to the roof of the three story house.

Even without the binoculars Abby could see the flimsy ply wood give under Connors foot right before he switched to another rung.

"Shit." Abby hissed. "There's a back door!"

Romeo shook his head, scanning around to catch one stationed guard walking around and under the boys as they reached the roof. "Must have thought this would be better…the sky light."

"Idiots." Abby muttered. "They are going to trip the alarm system."

"Back door would have done that too." The other man told her.

Abby shook her head, squatting as she moved away from him. "Back door could have been explained! Breaking through a sky light…little bit harder. I'm going to get the car. They're going to need it." Romeo grunted his agreement.

"Ready for this brother?" Connor asked as he measured out the rope with his hands, lips moving as he counted in his head.

"More than ready." Murphy said in a shallow grunt. He wanted to get this done, fast and as clean as possible so that he could get back to the house and climb back into the bed where he was sure his delicate little girlfriend was sleeping now. He'd never had someone waiting for him and wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of leaving something behind if things went south.

Just as she had known they would the alarms went off as the twins jumped through the window that descended down the three stories and into the living area of the human trafficker's house. She cursed and yanked the door to the car open sliding into the driver's seat and gunning the engine. She couldn't hear the gun shots from the boys silenced weapons but she could hear the ones being fired from the three to four guards that would be in the house. No doubt they had all been alerted and drawn to the living area by the alarms and the sound of glass carelessly breaking when the boys impacted.

Peeling the car out in a spray of gravel from its hiding place in the trees meant to give the house privacy she gripped the steering wheel. Getting the car off the rough surface it wasn't meant for she stepped harder on the excelorator in time to see Romeo stepping out from the shrubs that they had been hiding from. She also saw a man in a black uniform running towards him with a pistol raised in his hand.

Her mind didn't give her time to think about just what she was doing as she jerked the wheel, fingers gripping around it so tight that her knuckles turned white. The bump from the mans body was as loud and gut wrenching as the shot he had just fired off towards her friend.

Romeo ducked for cover just as the man's body, bulky and muscle laden impacted the hood of the car and flew, gym time meaning nothing when confronted with the ton of medal and mechanics. Running around the back of the car Romeo yanked the passengers side door open and climbed in.

"Holy shit Ab's!" He laughed. "Good shot!"

"Shut up!" She hissed as her body shook seeing the presumably dead man in front of the car. Throwing her arm over the seat she backed the car up just enough to gun it forward, not knowing why she didn't just run over the body of the first man who she had killed.

"There!" Romeo pointed towards the front door as it was thrown open.

If she expected the boys to walk out like the calm, cool killers the papers had described she was sadly mistaken. Instead they ran down the steps, scrambling as two dogs came at them at a less than healthy speed.

Romeo jumped into the back and yanked the door open for the diving Connor. "Go go go!" The Irishman yelled once Murphy had followed after his brother. "Holy fuck! What the hell are you doing here!" Connor yelled making Murphy look up from the seat to see Abby driving.

The darker twin let out a curse as his heart sped up again. "Why aren't you at the damn house Abigail!?"

Ignoring them both Abby gunned the engine again, peeling away from the house and out of the entirely decorative front gate. "Really guys!" She yelled back. "Anyone hurt?"

"I cut me leg!" Connor whined looking at his torn pant leg from the broken glass.

Murphy starred hard at Abby's face through the rear view mirror as they pulled out onto the street and she slowed down so that they wouldn't get pulled over and risk exposure. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He repeated, words coming out in pants at some nameless fear.

"Of course you cut your leg! You jumped through a sky light!" Abby snapped instead. "You do know there was a back door right?!"

"There were dogs!" Connor protested. "Monsters came after us enough getting out!"

Abby's eyes stayed focused a head of her as she drove, avoiding the sharp, angry blue ones shinning at her through the mirror. "They were shih tzus and they are thirteen years old!"

"Why is there a dent in the hood?" Murphy finally said looking from her white clenching knuckles to the hood of the car.

Romeo frowned and looked at Abby not looking at any of them. At least her breathing was starting to slow…though it totally stopped at the questioning of the dent in the shinny black car. "She hit one of the guards shooting at me."

"Jesus Christ." Murphy muttered rubbing his hands over his face at the idea of her being around gun fire again. "Abigail breath!" He commanded.

Abby took a deep breath, trying not to close her eyes away from the road at the task. "I'm good." She muttered. "I'm fine…I've just never actually…."

Finally all of the voices in the car stopped and slowly her death grip loosened on the cars steering wheel, for the first time noticing that how tightly she had been holding it was actually hurting her hands.

"You were running away from elderly dogs…" Abby finally laughed. It was strained but it was still a laugh and it made Connor grin and Murphy release some of the tension in his face.

"We are not done talking about this love." He said leaning back in the seat and pulling Connors leg over his lap so that he could inspect the damage and keep blood off the cars seats. "Not by a long shot."


	26. Chapter 26

**Lady of Sign: Lol well I'm glad the boys have found another fan! How can one not love the twins!? Yeah I thought that was sweet but very natural too.**

**Rat: I'm glad that you're liking it! I love relationship development and I'm glad you like it too. Sometimes I think that I take too long but hey…makes for hopefully a better story!**

**GingerBeef, Ravenclaw Slytherin and PeacefulDuck: Thank you!**

**: Haha most of all tiny dogs right? Like it would freak them out as much as frighten them! Yeah…she should. But even in the movies Murphy looks at Connor and shakes his head. I think seeing it for the first time would be different than reading it or hearing about it….and obviously invoke an "oh, what the fuck." Reaction.**

**ninaluvsathena: Tehehe yeah I had to put something like that in to make you all giggle.**

**GemmaTellerSoa: Haha. I think that Abby is the detail oriented planner and that's why Smecker wanted her with the boys to start with.**

**WinterIsComing01: Lol sorry! I'm really blocked with everything that I'm writing right now.**

**coconutcarter: I know you wouldn't mind being disciplined by him you naughty naughty girl!**

**piratejessieswaby: Lol I think that if you're with the boys you're always in some sort of trouble or another….I think if they really yelled at me I'd be crying though; thinking "oh my god I disappointed Murphy and Connor!" SOBS!**

**MidnightShadow07: He….might but I doubt he'll be happy about it.**

**Kit-cat99: Its hard not to be a horny devil with Murphy!**

_**Hey all! I'm sorry its taken so long! I've kind of been running dry on all of my stories but today I just said screw it and sat down and wrote a chapter. **_

_**Happy (if we can say that since every episode pretty much leaves me screaming) Walking Dead Night!**_

Chapter 26

Abby leaned up against the bathroom sink, her hands braced with her fingers spread on the cold counter top. Her fingers curled for a moment as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The last hour or so since they had gotten back to the house had been spent with Connor and Murphy yelling, swearing and cursing. It was general yelling and cursing, deep voices swearing in multiple languages as she cleaned out Connors wound that quickly graduated into yelling at her for her presence at the hit.

She had rolled her eyes and basically kept her mouth shut as the twins took out their frustration Connor flailed like a five year old in the chair hissing when she touched the rag with alcohol to his leg while Murphy paced behind her, rubbing the back of his head and pulling at the dark locks of hair.

"What did we tell you!?" Murphy had yelled.

"We told ya to stay fucking here!" Connor answered for him, hissing as the rag was pressed hard into his leg where she had torn the pant leg open for excess.

"I'm not helpless!" She'd snapped back.

"Isn't a matter of being helpless!" Murphy had bellowed back. "Ya know what they would have done to ya if they caught ya!?"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen!" Romeo had told him.

"Ya keep your fucking mouth shut Rome!" Connor snapped his fingers at him before hissing and cursing out as she pressed harder on the wound to distract him from the other man.

Abby shook her head and opened her eyes, still not looking up. She had killed someone. It wasn't like she didn't know that was what was going to happen. She had known before she met them. They had been gun training her. That wasn't just for show. It was so she could defend herself and do what she had set out to. Still the reality of it hadn't sunk in until the adrenaline had worn down and she was alone to think about it.

Turning her blue eyes up to the mirror, catching the dark figure standing in the mirror. "Don't Murphy." She said solidly.

"Don't what?" Murphy murmured crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning with his shoulder against the door frame. "Worry? Give a damn?"

"This isn't about you giving a damn." Abby said turning to face him with her arms behind her on the counter. "This is about you guys being stupid."

Murphy felt his eyes narrow and his gut turn from the churning of worry to one of complete anger. "We made it long before you lass." He snapped at her, voice hard and proud.

"And you landed your ass in jail!" Abby hissed back, her shoulders working with building tension. "And I'm here now!"

The words left his lips before he could stop them. "But you shouldn't be!" He yelled. He shouldn't have asked her to get into that car with him. Smecker shouldn't have stalked her and than manipulated her into helping…regardless of if she wanted to or not. Abby starred at him in surprise for a moment. "Its dangerous! Its mind numbing! Its bloody!"

"I. Don't. Care." Abby said slowly.

"I do!" Murphy yelled pushing himself from the wall and stepping into the bathroom, his fists flexing before he reached out and grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly. "Do you understand what could happen to you!? What people like that will do to someone like you? They're not going to turn you in. They're not going to go to the cops! You'll be lucky if they kill you."

Abby pulled from his hands though he wasn't holding tight, taking a step back her back hitting the counter. "I'm not weak Murphy."

Murphy gritted his teeth. "You want to be like Rocco or Greenly? Doesn't matter how not weak you are to get shot. And I'm not going to have your blood on my hands!"

Abby reached up and gripped her hair in frustration. "It's not your blood to protect!"

"YES IT IS!" He shouted. "You're my lass! Mine to protect! So you're going to stop fighting this and keep your arse in this house! For Christ sake Abigail, you're just a little woman!"

Abby's hand jetting out before she knew what it was doing, smacking him across the cheek and sending his face to the side more in surprise than anything. He brought it back to her rubbing his angular jaw. "Don't you dare think that just because we're sleeping together you can tell me what to do!"

Murphy looked at her hard, blue eyes wide for a long moment as the sting of his cheek dissipated. Removing his hand he wrapped it around the back of the column of her neck and brought her in for a hard, needy collision of lips. At first she didn't respond. Her tiny fingers clawed at his chest, trying to push and pull him away before she gave into the soft lips and rough scraping of facial hair against her upper lip and chin.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to pull away or slap him again, Murphy edge her back harder against the counter. She made a little noise of pain as her lower back was pressed into it and their lips and teeth ground against each other. Slipping his hand into the small hallow of the counter and her back his hand moved her away until she was turned and backed against the door.

"Murph I can't…." She muttered against his lips.

Murphy pulled slightly away and dropped his lips to her neck. "I can't lose you too." The heated breath mumbled against her skin.

Abby squeezed her eyes closed tightly as her nails dug into his shoulders through the black turtle neck. A stab of sadness hit her but his teeth nipping her pulse made her mind spin into a void of nothing but sensation. One of his thighs pressed in between her legs, pushing her up more against him. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this…not right now…they needed to figure this out. She couldn't be some bird locked in a cage just so that he knew she was safe. But the way his lips were moving along her throat and shoulder left little time to pull those thoughts together into coherent words.

His fingers found the buttons of her jeans and popped them open before his lips moved to hers, muffling the whimper of what might have been words out. All he knew was that her lips and body moved readily against his while his begged to know that hers was still alive and there, tucked in between his warm arms and the hard door. Pulling away as little as he could, Murphy kept his panting lips against hers while yanking her pants down her legs. Abby kicked them off quickly, her heart slamming against her chest as he yanked open the his own jeans and brought himself fully against her again, tongue tangling around hers as he twitched against her stomach.

Normally he played with her a bit, got them both to the point where they felt like they might die if she wasn't clenching around him but this time he didn't want to wait…not after fighting, not after that slap, not after seeing her in what he was sure was danger. Slipping one hand around her, he lifted until her legs wrapped around his waist.

Abby bit into his lip as he groaned and braced one hand next to her head. He didn't wait, not even bothering to kick his pants off his ankles before slamming into her sharply and making them both breath hard against each others lips. Her legs tightened around him as her breasts pressed against his chest. He began pumping hard right away, dropping his head to her shoulder as her fingers dug into his hair, tugging at the strands on the back of his neck.

"Fuck…" He muttered as she tossed her head back against the door and he buried his face in her neck. The small amount of hair on his stomach brushed against her with every urgent jolt of his body. Abby's fingers tightened in his hair as her eyes opened and caught sight of his muscular thighs and ass in the mirror, thrusting into her quickly. His heated breath burnt against her neck becoming far too much.

Murphy pulled hard from her, pushing her harder into the door before he lifted his face to hers, letting her brace and hold herself onto him while he lifted his hand to her face. Abby's teeth came down to latch onto her bottom lip as his thumb brushed against her cheek. His lips were parted, eyes looking right into her while his body filled hers with each movement of his hips.

"Come on love." The grunted words were labored and filled with his own pleasure as he got closer and closer, her contracting muscles pulling him tight and snug.

A jolt of shivering heat moved through her body as her forehead fell to his, the intense orgasm drawing a whimper from her lips as Murphy bit the inside of his lip to keep from bellowing out his pleasure. He flooded her body hard and fast, murmuring her nick name as his thighs twitched. After a long moment he fell forward pinning her totally in between him and the door as he panted through the shivers and convolutions that racked him. His hand moved from her face to run his fingers through her hair, stroking for a moment as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

Murphy cleared his throat and dropped his hand to wrap around her waist. "Hang on." He murmured as he slipped from her warm and welcoming body, voice sounding worn down and pleasurably drained. He kicked the pants off his ankles before pulling Abby's tiny body totally against him. Her face pushed more into his neck as her blue eyes closed.

Murphy slipped them into the bed room, checking the hall quickly as hearing Connor and Romeo still in the kitchen. They had moved from the angry shouting to laughing and drinking away the pain. Murphy closed the door before walking them over to the bed and falling them both into it.

Abby rubbed her lips together, squeezing her legs together as he pulled his shirt off to climb into the bed.

Murphy settled down on his side next to her and reached out, rubbing his fingers against her jaw. "Can't stand the thought of you hurt." He murmured after a few minutes.

Abby sighed and rolled onto her back, rubbing her hands across her face before she sat up. "Then you picked the wrong girl." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, retrieving a pair of pajama pants and rolling them up on her hips.

Murphy furrowed his eyebrows and propped his head up on his arm as she started to pull her hair back. She and he always stayed in bed after, warm and wrapped up in each other. Sometimes he would even fall asleep on top of her or just lay there for an hour or two until they both fell asleep.

Abby secured the pony tail and made her way over to the door, gripping the handle.

"Where are you going?" Murphy said quickly.

Abby licked her lips before turning back to him with her eyes cast down to the floor. "I can't be that girl Murphy. I'm not a stay at home girl. I'm not a don't get involved girl." She turned back to the door.

"Angel…" Murphy tried pushing himself up more but the door was already open and she was almost out of it.

"I've got to get a drink." She whispered before slipping out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

_gurl3677: Me too._

_ninaluvsathena: Tehehe Pretty damned hot! Passionate man that me is. I have to admit my fav part of the first movie was when Murphy threw a temper tantrum._

_Kit-cat99: I'm not sure he'd enjoy it because he wants her to be safe but he brought her into that world. I always thought Murphy struggled with it because he's the one who brought Rocco in and I think in his mind got him killed. I think that's why they were hesitant to bring Romeo in. I'm playing off of that._

_Princess-of-thieves6: I am glad that you're enjoying it and think that its well put together. Check out my other stories too. I try and make them as well put together as I can and not just a bunch of fan dribble._

_WinterIsComing01: Its how I would whined down!_

_Effigy: I'm glad I gave you a good start to the week! There's always tension. Hopefully they can get over it._

_coconutcarter: I'm glad you like that she's not backing down. Like she said at the hide out; she didn't get into this just for the man. She's not going to back down from her beliefs._

_MidnightShadow07: He's definitely having conflicting feelings because he likes and fell for the strong woman who didn't run away from things and wasn't afraid. But now he's starting to see that that strength could take her away from him and that's weighing hard on him._

_Guest: Lol don't be sorry I totally understand! It was meant to be some heart breaking stuff._

_Thank you also to Ravenclaw Slytherin, Lady of Sign for reviewing!_

_This story is getting a ton of hits and I'm glad that people are reading it. Something I've noticed about the boondock saints fandom on here though is that we do not review as much as a writer would most likely like. Please review and let me know what you like!_

Chapter Twenty Seven:

A loud yawn came from Connor as he stretched his arms above his head, coming in from retrieving the 'Mail'. Abby had made it a point that someone needed to go out and do it every morning or every other morning to make sure that they appeared normal to anyone that might be watching. Not that there was ever anything besides junk mail in there seeing as no one knew who they were. Today though there was something different in there: a plane white envelop with nothing written on it. In the corner was a little drawing of what looked like a bird.

Connor frowned as he closed the door, turning it over and over again in his hands. Hearing a light sound from the living room his frown deepened. Romeo better not have passed out drunk and drooling on the sofa.

Coming around it he frowned when he saw Abby snuggled into the black blanket on her side. Her breaths were coming out in little even breaths while her head buried half in the pillow. Looking around he didn't hear or see his brother anywhere. He looked down at her again, her lips slightly parted in sleep. His brother was right about one thing. Little Abby was beautiful. He couldn't say he disagreed with Murphy about wanting to keep her safe but he knew that she wasn't a sit in the wings kind of girl.

"Abby….Abby wake up." He whispered before reaching out and shaking her shoulder slightly.

Abby blinked her blue eyes open groggily before sitting up slowly under the blanket. It dropped from her shoulders and Connor frowned, seeing that it was the same black v-neck that she had been wearing last night. "What are you doing sleeping down here lass?" He asked.

Abby looked around trying to get her bearings in the bright light coming through the window to the left of her. She rubbed her hair and looked at the lighter twin once her head cleared. "I um…I must have fallen asleep in front of the tv." She muttered, her voice husky.

Connor looked at the dark old television across from them before sitting on the coffee table in front of her as she tried to push her hair down. "Its off love."

Abby pressed her lips together and cleared her throat. "I don't want to talk about it Connor….is that for me?" She eyed the envelop in his hand.

Connor made a sound of affirmation in his throat and held it out for her. "You know he just doesn't want you to get hurt." He said as she took it from his hand and opened it carefully.

Abby nodded but it was half hearted and not really paying much attention as she pulled out the piece of paper in it. "Its from you know who." She said, glancing over as Romeo stumbled down the stairs, looking stiff from the night before.

Connor sighed and frowned. "Smecker?"

"Yeah." Abby pulled off the blanket from herself and dropped the note to the table. Connor leaned over and looked at the neat hand writing.

Bolden Coffee.

3pm

Just the girl.

Cut your hair.

-Little Bird

Connor sighed and looked over at Romeo as Abby went into the kitchen in search of the morning coffee she could already smell. "Murph isn't going to like that at all." He muttered.

Abby poured herself a cup of coffee and started to open up drawers in the kitchen, having to go through three before she found a pair of scissors. She let out a little sigh as she looked up the stairs and shook her head.

Murphy pulled on a pair of boots as he sat on the end of the bed, looking at where Abby's side was still empty. He shook his head to himself and frowned. He had expected her to come back up that night, waited and listened for the door to open and little feet pad across the floor. He stayed awake, looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head until the first rays of light had started to creep through the window. But nothing. No Abby, no sweet smell, no little bare feet coming towards him, no soft hair resting on his chest once she lay her head down over his hard beating heart.

Abandoning his boot he lowered his leg to the floor and rubbed his hands over his face. He wasn't good at sleeping alone. As children he and Connor had always shared a room in their Ma's little house. He'd always had someone to listen to breathing a few feet away from him. It was hard not to have that.

His head shot up as the door clicked open. Abby slipped in slowly and closed the door behind her, clenching the scissors in her hand tightly as she felt his blue eyes on her.

Murphy cleared his throat as she couldn't help but look up at him from under her eyelashes. "You didn't come back to bed." He tried.

"No." Abby gave a little head shake and started across the room towards the mirror. "No I didn't."

Murphy stood up slowly moving with her and to stand over beside the mirror and off to the side. "You could have told me." He tried sticking his hands into his pocket.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows and started separating sections of her hair. "No need." She muttered, focusing on her reflection.

Murphy frowned. "My Ma would have a fit if she found out I let my lass sleep on the sofa while I stretched out in a big bed all by my lonesome….what are you doing?!" His voice became panicked on the last part when Abby brought the scissors up to her dark, wavy locks and she clipped one long strand off until it was just above her shoulder.

"I have to go into the city and meet Smecker or Eunis…" Abby explained. "I can't be recognized. Luckily I was just a journalist so if people recognize me it will be from America's most wanted."

Murphy bit the inside of his lip. "I like your hair…" He said softly before looking down at the toes of his dirty boots. Abby felt her stomach lurch at the words and the soft tone. Refocusing her efforts she clipped off another strand of hair and let it fall to the floor while Murphy watched with his arms crossed over his chest in silence. "When are we leaving?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"Just me." Abby said, trying to ignore the way his lips tightened and rubbed together. "The note said for just me to come. You're sketch has been circulated a lot more than mine."

"Abby…"

Abby sighed and brushed a strand of hair off her shoulder. "Stop it Murphy." She told him as she clipped off the last strand and her dark blue eyes shot to him. "Just stop! I got into this to do the right thing and I'm not going to let you shelter me!"

Murphy ground his teeth together as she slammed the scissors down on the dresser and went to pull out a clean pair of cloths. "Tell me you at least get why I'm worried!" He told her.

"Of course I do!" Abby told him as she yanked her shirt over her head and went to pull on her new one. "You're scared to lose someone again…I'm a smart girl Murph! I can read in between the lines. Rocco…Greenly…they were friends and you don't want someone else to die."

Murphy nodded slowly and took a few steps towards her, watching the red long sleeved t-shirt travel down her pale back. "I don't want to lose…you."

Abby sighed and turned to face him. "Murphy…I…." She shook her head. "This is who I am. I get involved. I put myself in danger. I believe what I told you. If someones not trying to kill me I'm not doing my job right. Its just as true in this job as it was in the last. You knew that when you started to like me."

Murphy bowed his head slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, his pulse pounding. That was true. But it wasn't just what he liked about her…it was part of what he had fallen for was still falling for. He nodded stiffly. "Be safe yeah?"

"Yeah of course." Abby told him, putting her hand on his arm as she went to pass.

Murphy tried to hold it back but knew it was a failure almost right away. His hand shot out and held hers to his bare arm. Her big blue eyes looked up at him a bit confused before his other hand came up and ran his knuckles across her cheek. "I…" His voice trailed off as he worked to say the next two words. "Just be careful."

* * *

"What'd ya do this time brother?" Connor asked as they watched Abby pull away from the house over the rims of their coffee. She was going in early to pick up a few papers and see what she could hear, maybe find a new lead for them.

Murphy shot his twin a side long look of irritation. "Shut it." He snapped. He should have just spit the words out. Part of him wondered if she knew. Like she had said she was a smart lass. She didn't miss details. She wouldn't have missed the way he ran his fingers up and down her spine as she drifted off to sleep or the way that every time he left the bed while she was still sleeping he tucked the blankets in tight around her. She had to know that he loved her.

Connor frowned but true to himself kept pushing. "What's a matter? Couldn't find the right hole?" Murphy's nose scrunched up before his hand jetted out and slapped him upside the side of the head causing Connor to jump before slugging into his arm hard. "What the fuck!" Connor hissed. "Panties all in a twist!"

"Ya know better than to talk about her like that!" Murphy hissed as Connor rubbed the side of his head and glared.

"Fuck Murphy! Way you're talking about her you'd think you were…." His eyes widened. "Oh shit Murph! You're kidding me!"

Murphy narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up Connor!"

"What are you two yelling about now?!" Romeo bellowed from the living room.

Connor grinned before turning towards the doorway to where Romeo was lounging. "Murphy's really in lo-" He was cut off with a yell as Murphy tackled his brother to the ground.

* * *

Abby closed the metal dispenser with her foot as she looked over the front page of the paper. She pushed her sun glasses more up onto her nose as a summer breeze blew through. It was still crisp and a bit muggy but it felt comfortable in her jeans and red t-shirt as she walked down the street with a large messenger bag to tuck the papers and magazines into. She kept her head down and stuck away from the side of the street that the cars were passing.

She was used to keeping a low profile but normally that was to keep from getting busted on a story, not getting busted and thrown into jail. Shaking her head she tried not to think about what would happen to Romeo, Connor and Murphy if she got caught. She wouldn't give them up that was for sure but she knew they wouldn't be able to stick around here. Even worse she dreaded the thought of one of Connors half assed plans taking place in what was sure to be the most poorly attempted prison break in human history.

She smiled to herself as she reached the coffee shop. She used to come to this one all of the time on her way to work. It opened at 5 am so it was perfect for the 24 hour news cycle that had defined her life. An odd thought now since she was sure she was a story in that cycle now. A cautionary tale about getting too involved with your stories or subjects.

Slipping by the windows she stopped dead when she looked in the window.


	28. Chapter 28

**WinterIsComing01**** and ****Kit-cat99****: LMAO! Okay okay! I'll update fast! **

**XoDixonXo****: Don't cry!**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin****: Thanks Darling!**

**Alexandra: Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**MidnightShadow07****: Lol the brothers antics are always fun! **

**Princess-of-thieves6****: I hope I didn't haunt you too long! And I had to stop there just to keep you wanting!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: **

Romeo leaned his head up against the window as he looked out of it into the light rain that was starting to come down over the dreary suburb. He tapped his fingers of the sill absently while listening to Murphy and Connor in the other room still tossing insults at each other from time to time. There was a desk of cards on the table that they were playing with while they nursed the few bruises and split lips from their little brawl on the floor earlier. It turned out that the kitchen floor was much harder than either of them had thought.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" He called back into the room.

Murphy's sore jaw clenched while he tried not to think about the fact that it was already five. She wanted her freedom and independence. He couldn't blame her for that. After all that was the girl that he had fallen in love with….

Most defiantly fallen in love with. He could deny that. The words from Connor had come out as a mocking jib In the beginning but as they pummeled each other on the floor his brother had yelled at him to just give up and admit it. And he did. To himself at least.

"Shut it Rome!" Connor snapped as he watched his brothers hard jaw line work back and forth, teeth scrapping against each other in worry.

* * *

Abby slipped down one of the alley ways where she had a clear view of the entrance to the coffee shop. Her heart slammed hard against her chest as the bile from her stomach worked its way up to her throat. She gulped down hard to try and rid herself of it and focus.

She had to be wrong. It couldn't be him. But then again she hadn't really been keeping track of parole hearings lately. Once the grey haired man stepped out of the shop she had a clear chance and moved into the busy street again, watching the back of his worn jean jacket as it hugged the over weight rolls of fat on his body. She licked her lips lightly as she followed him down the street, disappearing into a crowd or into the mouth of an ally when he stopped to buy a pack of cigarettes.

She let the rain soak into her hair as it began to drizzle, still keeping to the sides of the street to avoid attention. The man opened a paper and put it over his head to block the small droplets. It was odd. He wasn't just going to random places as she tracked him, following quietly and unnoticed in the crowds. He was going to the coffee shop, outside of her old apartment building, to the stoop of the paper she used to practically live at. She bit into her lip, her mind completely forgetting that she was meant to be doing a drop.

His steps were sure and he seemed to know the way he was going and have a clear route mapped out in his head, perhaps from doing the same walk through downtown Boston for weeks. Finally he seemed to be done with his tour of her ex life and turned a sharp right into the seedier part of Boston. Abby didn't hesitate though going through the wharf was a bit harder than staying hidden in the bustling streets of the inner city.

She slipped behind a crate as he worked himself through a narrow door into what she assumed from the money in people's hands and looks of both pleasure and disappointment was an OTB.

Abby closed her eyes and leaned back against the chipping wood. Rain was drenching her now, sliding down her cheeks and through the strands of her hair like cold clean tears. She couldn't follow him in there. There were far too little people in too cramped a space. She didn't know what she would do even if she did. Would she take up her friends mantra and rid the world of another wicked soul? She didn't even have her gun on her. Besides she would stand out like a sore thumb if she got close enough. She could change her cloths, her hair, her make up but he would always recognize his own daughter.

* * *

Murphy nearly jumped when he heard the sound of a car door closing in front of the house. He was just going to tell her; Tell her why he was so upset about the idea of her getting hurt. Why he felt insane without her. He'd tell her that he'd known she was for him the moment she had first stepped into that visitors room. Tell her that he loved her more than he ever had any woman in his life.

"Slow the fuck down brother!" Connor laughed as Murphy bolted for the door. "Gunna scare the poor girl off!"

Ignoring Connor and Romeo's laughing, Murphy flung the door open his face dropping when he saw a woman in a grey trench coat standing there instead, her red hair now dyed to a deep black and cut up to her ears.

Eunis chewed on her gum, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "Good to see you too Murph." She said with an eye roll at his obvious disappointment, shifting the package under her arm. "You going to be a gentlemen and invite me in or am I just going to stand out here in the rain all by my lonesome?"

"You've got to excuse him darling." Connor said coming over and leaning with one of his arms on the door frame. "He was expecting his lady love home."

Eunis frowned deeply at both of the brothers. "She's not here?"

Murphy frowned, stepping to the side so Eunis could enter the house. "What do you mean? She was meant to be meeting one of you hours ago."

Eunis looked around at the beer bottles on the coffee table as she pulled off her rain coated jacket. "She was…but she never showed up."

Murphy felt his stomach drop. "She left to meet you at mid day!" He countered.

Eunis slid the package that she was dropping off onto the counter. "Well lets calm down…I'll call Duffy and Dolly, make sure she didn't get picked up." She told them pulling out her phone as Murphy started rubbing his lips and Connor began to pace.

* * *

Abby bit into her lip as she waited. She couldn't stop the turning of her stomach. She couldn't help but think that this was a sign. Her mind tried to over power the notion, to remember that there was no such thing and go through all of the logical ways that her father could be put into her path. Maybe she had just been with the boys for too long if she was starting to think like that.

Her mind wandered as the sky darkened even more under the dense clouds. Words that Murphy had whispered to her as they made love or lay in bed after flooded her mind. That she was made for him. That she was the most precious gift god had ever given him.

She remember Connor teaching her how to clean her gun and telling her how god had placed their first kills in their laps…the message they had been given. She could imagine them laying in that cell, hearing their vision as clearly as she and Connor had been speaking now.

Could that be what this was now? She closed her eyes and felt the wood against her back, trying to grip onto reality. No…this was something different. It had to be. This was a game of cat and mouse. He was trying to find her, going through all of her old haunts, unknowing that she was the one prowling after him.

Turning her head she saw some of the people coming out of the old rusted doors. She turned fully, hands gripping one of the slits in the boards and watched. If she could just follow him to where he was staying she would be able to sneak up on him when she was armed.

She hated how he looked, how she had his eyes and when he was young her hair was the same colour as hers was now. She hated that she remembered every detail of him. Being with the boys in their new world was the first time she hadn't thought about him every day.

Her fingers gripped the beam as she thought about it. Could she? Would she? She didn't know but right now it didn't seem to matter. What matter was that this man had killed his own family; her family. He had cut her so deep she had never really trusted another man. She licked her lips quickly, so lost in her thoughts as she tracked the movements of her father that she didn't hear the almost silent footsteps behind her.

* * *

"There is something else we should consider here." Dolly's disconnected voice said through the phone after he reported back that Abby hadn't been picked up by any patrols. "She is a reporter."

Murphy frowned at the phone as he leaned against the counter, chain smoking while his brother rubbed circles into Eunis's shoulder from where he stood next to her. The ash tray in front of him was already half full from his own nervous habits. "So?" He asked, glancing at Romeo who shifted against the kitchen wall.

Dolly was silent on the other end of the line for a moment, knowing that he was on thin ice right now. "It's just…" He sighed. "Reporters have done worse for a story boys."

Murphy felt his stomach tense as his chest inflated with anger. Was he really saying that all of this was for a story? That Abby, his Angel would do that to them? To him? That she would confess her past to him and sleep next to him for months all for the inside story? Maybe in the beginning but he couldn't believe she would do that now. Not even after the fighting they had been doing or the way she had left the house earlier without looking back.

"That's not what's happening." Connor snapped quickly, his hand tensing on Eunis's shoulder to the point where it was almost painful. "Sorry love." He apologized before leaning forward towards the phone. "She wouldn't do that." He looked at his brother who's eyes were narrowed and chest heaving. "She wouldn't Murph." He assured the darker twin. Murphy's hard blue eyes shot up to him before he nodded stiffly.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility." Dolly put in in a mumble.

"You're lucky you're not here right now or I'd kick your balls into your throat!" Murphy snapped before grabbing the phone and hurling it as hard as he could into the wall.


	29. Chapter 29

**WinterIsComing01: She does but he doesn't know that! He just knows that they've been fighting and that she is gone…that and that he loves her!**

**MrsAlexandraHale: Lol family….can't live with them can't take them down in a blaze of heavenly glory!**

**Ninaluvsathena: Gotta love an angry Murphy!**

**coconutcarter: Probably not the right thing to say to Murphy at the time right?**

**GemmaTellerSoa: Hehehe Abby can pretty much take care of herself but with her father…well that's something entirely different isn't it?**

**Kit-cat99: But Abby is so good at getting into trouble!**

**MidnightShadow07: Its exactly a sign…a test to her loyalty and to the people she has grown to love over the past year.**

**Sorry about the late post guys. Its been a hell of a week over here. Please review and let me know what you like about this story. I'm kinda sad at the lack of reviews on this story.**

Chapter Twenty Nine:

Two abnormally thickly lined arms wrapped around Abby from the sides, pinning her own arms to her side. She immediately felt the pressure and her body rushed to fight it back, not knowing who it was. All she knew was that those arms were not Connor's, Romeo's or Murphy's. She knew the feel of all three of those arms by now and these were not them. Lifting her legs she let her body dead weight against the strangers chest as her legs came up to brace against the wooden pallet she had been hiding behind. A hot breath grunted in her ear as she pushed hard backward, sending her and her attacker to the ground with joined thuds. The now muddy ground from the rain made them slid and loosened the hold on her just enough for her to elbow him in the side, just like Connor had taught her.

He let out a loud moan of pain. Louder than she would have liked with the crowd exiting the OTB. Rolling to the side Abby pushed herself up and spun around in just enough time to come face to fist with an olive skinned Italian man. His knuckles cracked against her cheek bone and the shock of it sent her stumbling back to steps before she hit the leg of the original man who had grabbed her and she fell backward again. She cursed herself for letting her spinning head get in the way of her escape. Pushing up again she was aided by a large hand grabbing the back of her now muddy caked shirt and lifting her from the ground.

She struggled against it hard, hearing the fabric whine and protest before a voice cut through her senses.

"That's my daughter you're hitting son!"

Abby's eyes widened for a moment before she tugged away harder. The fingers wrapped in her shirt released and she spun around to see the smile twisting across her fathers face. The wrinkles wrapped around his lips and the grey facial hair on his upper lip and chin.

"What the hell dad!?" She cursed rubbing her cheek and tried to banish the stars from her vision.

Joshua Ashton smiled at her toothily. He looked different when he wasn't in the prison. She would have thought that he would look less menacing when he was out of the prison apparel but she was wrong. The black shirt and leather jacket hid his belly and made him look more like someone that could do damage…the kind of damage that he had done in his and her youth.

He shook his head at her, the grey hair pulled back into a pony tail on the back of his head. "No 'hi daddy? Good the see you out of a cage?'"

Abby shook her head, watching as the bulky man that had been on the ground pushed himself up and rubbed the small of his back where he had landed. He scowled at her, thick muscles in his neck moving and pulsing in anger. "Are you kidding me?" She hissed. "If it was up to me you wouldn't be in a cage. You'd have a needle for a lethal injection in your arm!"

Her fathers face hardened instantly and Abby took a moment to look at the two men around her. The bulky one was huge, probably over 6 foot 5 inches. He was thick with muscle and Abby instantly knew that they only way she had been able to knock him back was because of the loose ground under them. His angry brown eyes were focused on her, sizing her up and taking her in. The second was the Italian that had clocked her in the jaw. Oddly enough he looked more good natured than his counterpart with longer, leaner muscle. She shifted, knowing from Murphy's build that even a body that looked more like a normal man than a body builder, could be equally as dangerous.

"Where are they?" Her fathers voice, husky from years of drug use and smoking, asked.

Abby's blue eyes snapped back to him as her heart picked up speed again. She swallowed and tried to keep her face as casual as she could. "Who?" She found herself having to force the words out. She knew exactly who and the prospect that this was what her father wanted was even more nerve wrecking than being surrounded by the three men.

One of the men practically growled and Joshua shook his head. "Take her phone and get her into the van."

Mr. Puncher grabbed her bicep hard, hand wrapping around it but Abby yanked hard, her lip curling up in anger. "Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She hissed at her father.

Joshua gave a smug little smile. "You think that the Saints are the only ones who can get hurt if you fight this Abby?" He hinted, smiling when he saw the anger slip from her features to be replaced by a sudden sense of apprehension. "Now listen to daddy and get in the god damned van." He reached into her pocket and yanked the phone out himself, shoving it into his own jeans. He gave her a push in between the shoulder blades. "Get moving."

* * *

Murphy slammed some of the files from the desk down on he and Abby's bed as Connor and Eunis looked through some that he had already pulled. He didn't want to believe Dolly. Not at all. He didn't want to believe that the woman that he loved was just using him. But something was nagging at his stomach. For someone who didn't have an ulterior motive Abigail sure kept extensive records.

"Holy shit." Connor muttered as he held one of the files in his hand. Using the other he leafed through the pages, turning them over the top past the police reports on one of the first Russians they had killed over a decade ago. He stopped on a page of their known associates that Abby had compiled. "Didn't even know his fucking name and she knew where he was born, his ma's name and all the people he worked with."

Eunis looked over his shoulder, her hand touching his lower back as she reached around him to slide one of the files out from the one that Murphy was looking at, his blue eyes narrowed as he pulled out his zippo and lit another cigarette. "People like Abby and I don't like loose ends." She muttered opening it up.

Murphy felt his stomach tighten as she said it. He knew that. She'd asked them a million questions. Half of them not pertaining to their slayings at all. He remembered telling her about his first kill, his drive with Romeo, the origin of each of his tattoo's as her dextrose fingers ran along his skin. "No she doesn't." He murmured.

"Murph…" Connor started but his brother shook his head to silence him.

Eunis looked up at them, shaking her own head. "Lock it down boys. She keeps known associates on the pages right after the police reports right before the news paper clippings."

Murphy clenched his teeth together, bringing one of his legs up to sit down on the bed. He threw the file down and picked up the next one, opening it and frowning when he saw that it was the one about her father. He flipped through the pages without really looking at them and tossed it to the side, rubbing his face vigorously. "This is pointless." He growled out in anger, making both Connor and Eunis look up at him as Romeo came into the room. "We really think one of these…'associates' took her?"

Eunis looked at Connor before her eyes drifted back over to Murphy. "If one of them recognized her he could be in here. Like you said; you know Abby is very detail oriented."

Connor nodded slowly. "And what if it was someone she did a story on? Said she had a lot of her own enemies."

Murphy closed his eyes as he felt his stomach tightening even more as his thoughts bounced around in his head rapidly.

"Then they'll turn her in to the police."

Eunis's voice sounded so far away with Murphy's teeth grinding around his smoke. He exhaled hard through his nose and pushed himself up from the bed. Taking the half finished smoke from his lips he slammed it into the ashtray with more force than necessary, breaking it at the center.

Connor cleared his throat and moved around the bed. "Murph." He gripped Murphy's shoulder giving it a hard squeeze. "We'll find her brother."

Murphy pushed his hand off, starring at his brother hard. "What if she doesn't want to be found?" He found himself murmuring deep and low.

"Dolly doesn't know what he's talking about." Romeo said quickly making both men look at him.

Eunis nodded quickly. "Like I said Murphy we know that she doesn't leave loose ends. You guys are loose ends. Even if she was going to leave she wouldn't have left these behind." She lifted one of the files just as her phone went off and she pulled it out of the spot in her cleavage. Connor shook his head and tried to look away. She listened for a moment before heading for the door. "It's Duffy. He's out front." She told them clicking the phone shut as she disappeared into the hallway.

Connor glanced again at his brother while Romeo followed Eunis down the stairs. "Murph. Ya can't be thinking like that. You know that she wouldn't do that. She believes in this."

Murphy swallowed hard against and let his shoulder relax under her brothers hand. He didn't want to be thinking about it. He didn't want to believe it and deep inside his chest he was half afraid to hear what Duffy had to say.

Eunis opened the door, keeping out of the light while letting the detective in. Duffy ruffled some of the rain out of his hair and looked to the stair case where Connor was coming down and Murphy stood at the top leaning stiffly on the railing.

He gave them a quick nod. "You all aren't going to believe this." He told them holding out a file to them. Connors feet came quickly down the stairs and took the cream coloured file from his hand. He opened it as Murphy leaned both of his arms on the rail and shifted on his feet. Connors eyes scanned over the file before he flipped the page. His eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" Romeo asked. "What is it?"

* * *

"How the hell are you even out?" Abby hissed from where she had been boxed in between her father and the bulky man he called Alan.

Joshua smiled slightly. "I have to thank you for that baby." He told her as the driver, Miles smirked. "My little baby. The girl who never met a moral she didn't like. Who read law books for weeks and made sure she never ever did anything wrong." He laughed. "Breaking out the Saints of South Boston from a maximum security prison!" His laughter boomed. "My lawyer jumped all over that. Every piece of my case was built on that phony evidence…the stuff I couldn't remember putting into my trunk. Guess we know where it came from now don't we?"

Abby felt her stomach turn as the van jerked to the side sending his arm bumping into hers. She held back a wave of nausea at the contact. "What do you want?" She finally found herself asking. "To kill me? Because if you do I swear nothing will stop what's going to happen to you."

This time all three of the men laughed. "Oh Abby…funny. Didn't I tell you she was funny?" The Miles and Alan nodded in agreement, smiles on their faces as Joshua turned in his seat to look at her with blue eyes that matched hers. "I thought you knew me better than that. I don't want vengeance. Hell being in prison gave me plenty of contacts and networking opportunities I would have never had. Hell, I met Alan because of you." He gestured to the other man with a wave of his hand and Abby found herself instinctively moving back, bumping into Alan before she could stop it.

"Than what…"

"Money Abby. And you and those boys are going to get me enough money to build…well we all know what I like to build and this time I wont have to do it in my basement."

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm a fugitive." She completely ignored the reference to the two angels she had come to know so well. "I don't have any money."

"You don't need to honey." Miles said from the front seat as he turned into the warehouse district. "You'd be surprised the amount of money some of the people we know are willing to pay for your boys."


	30. Chapter 30

**Mrs Alexandra Hale and gurl3677: He can't help it….you know sometimes words get into your head and you can't get the idea out…poor Murphy….Hell, poor Abby! She's sitting there saying "I don't know anything about them" and he thinks she betrayed and left him!**

**GemmaTellerSoa: Shakes head. Money makes people do stupid things.**

**Rat: Thank you!**

**coconutcarter: I'm glad I can cheer you up! I don't know what it is about the BDS fandom but for some reason people just don't review even though they are insanely awesomely passionate!**

**WinterIsComing01: Lol! Her father killed her mother and baby sister while cooking drugs. I don't see him having a change of heart soon. Oh man is she pissed and a little bit freaked out. I think her father is one of those people that she has so much history with that she doesn't think straight all the time.**

**MidnightShadow07: Lol you shall see!**

**Kit-cat99: Oh my goodness I didn't even think about that but now that you mention it its always a possibility…I haven't killed a Character off in a while. Gurl wouldn't let me kill Piper and I think you guys would have jumped through the screen and murdered me if I did. (I'd put a :p or a 'jk' after that but I'm pretty sure you actually might have soooo….)**

**vexingvixen7: Lol I'm glad you're loving it.**

**Chapter Thirty:**

"Tie her up. I'm going to find her and I some warm, dry clothing." Joshua said once they all piled out of the van into an old warehouse.

Abby looked around. They hadn't bothered to blind fold her and while that should have been comforting, it wasn't…not at all. It meant that they were not ever going to let her leave. Her father had said that he didn't intend on killing her but that just meant he had some other sort of insurance. She had gotten her ability to plan from someone and it wasn't from her religious mother who was more like the boys than her. She had to admit that freaked her out and made her stomach turn far more than the prospect of not knowing where she was or even death.

"Such a good father." She muttered as Alan took her by the arm and pulled her none to gently towards an old metal kitchen chair that looked like a few decades back of Ikea. She ignored being shoved down into it by her shoulders, taking in the room while her arms were pulled behind her back and zip ties snapped into place, effectively cuffing her wrists to the chairs back behind her.

The place was one wide room. Several industrial shelves lines one side with what looked like old car head lights. The ground was pure concrete and she could see oil stains on it, signaling that this might have once been an old car manufacturing facility. It smelled like it that was for sure, the oils in the air pungent as the humidity from the rain evaporating rising up into her nose. On the side that she was on there was a kitchen table that may have at one point matched the chair she had been forced into. On it laid an array of bottles and an ash tray of cigarette butts along with a few random take out containers. She resisted the thought that it reminded her of the party they had indulged in when they got Romeo out of prison. A little bit away from them was a worn, frayed sofa with an antenna propelled television which Miles went to right away and flipped on lazily.

Abby bit the inside of her lip which was quickly becoming raw from chewing on…right in the place that Murphy and nipped into hard the night before. "You can't keep me here." She finally said, grunting as she felt Alan tighten the bindings more.

Alan snorted and stepped around in front of her. "Sweetheart, we're not going to have to."

"Don't call me that." Abby found herself snapping even though she knew right away that it probably wasn't a good idea. "I am _not _a sweetheart."

Miles shook his head and turned around to face them, still on the sofa. His muscular arms bulged intimidatingly as he rested on them. "We can tell….running around with the Saints of South Boston."

Abby pushed her lips together hard and rolled her shoulders trying to adjust to the angle as it jolted and aggravated the old gunshot wound. "I'm not with the Saints and, if you're so sure I am, do you really think that kidnapping one of their friends is the best idea?" She scoffed. Both men looked at each other for a moment but they didn't seem as terrified as she had hoped they would be. "I wish I was because the infamous Saints would have your balls on a spike for taking me!"

She wished that their worst nightmare would barge through the door, guns blazing in divine glory...but she also knew the two goof balls that she had spend the last months with...still these guys didn't need to know that the mere thought of making a move on her had terrified one of their nightmare for a good month before he made a move after being out of captivity.

"Don't lie Abby." Her father's voice came and she turned her neck at a strained angle to see him coming back down the creaking metal stairs almost behind her. "We know you're with the Saints." He dropped the cloths to the cluttered table and grabbed the back of another chair pulling it with a screech on the metal floor in front of her. He wouldn't give her the warm clothing yet…she knew that. Better to keep her uncomfortable while he talked and then give her the clothing as a small kindness when she gave him something useful. Turning the chair around so that back was facing her, he straddled it and looked over at Miles. "Turn that thing off and let's have a little chat." He barked, his blue eyes going back to his daughter.

Abby twisted her neck and kept as much eye contact with him as she could. "There's nothing to talk about. If you're going to turn me in; turn me in."

Joshua leaned forward and looked at his daughter carefully. God she looked so much like him it was disturbing; Just far more beautiful with her mother's pale skin and constantly slender body. But her mother had never been as stubborn as she was…or as smart. "You think I can't see my own babies plans? Can't smell them? That prison break was obviously yours. Distract and snatch."

Abby raised her chin up slightly. "You couldn't when I was 16 otherwise you wouldn't have been in jail for so long." She muttered. She saw Miles shift and get up from the sofa to walk over to them and lean against the table, fingers moving along the clothing and making her eyes snap momentarily to him while she shifted in her now growing sticky and damp clothing. Murphy's words echoed in her head: _You'd be lucky if they killed you._

"No…no that was my mistake." Joshua said. "But I'm not wrong about this." He reached out and lifted the cross from her neck while Abby used every ounce of herself control not to jolt backward and away.

"You said you wanted the reward money for the Saints." Abby found herself saying.

Her father's eyes lifted up to her before he dropped his dead wife's necklace back to his daughters neck. "Isn't that what every man wants when he gets out of prison? A fresh start and a little startup capital."

"I wouldn't know…you're the first man I've seen right out of prison." Abby lied hard and prayed that it was believable. "But I don't know where they are. So what now?"

She would never give them up; never give Murphy up…ever. To anyone. Not enemies…not law enforcement…not to a publisher and certainly not to this man. No, they were way too good. Far too precious to the world and to her. They'd find her…hell they were probably already tearing up the streets looking for her with their crucifixes dangling around their necks and their too large for practical use guns drawn. Poor Murphy and his bad shoulder were most likely in agony that she had been taken.

Joshua slapped his hands down on his knees, drawing her attention back. "Now I guess you and I get some father daughter time until you remember where they are or become a better liar." He laughed.

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "What? You're just going to keep me tied up in here for the rest of my life?"

Joshua shook his head. "Abby…come on….you got that sneaky little brain from my side of the family. You know I don't have to do that. I mean 'Eddy' would know that wouldn't he? I hear he's still got a picture of you and him on his desk at your college graduation and everything."

She looked at him questioningly, a pit growing in her stomach. "What does Eddy have to do with any of this?" She found her voice coming out dry and with a little bit more fear than she intended. Her lips and vocal cords didn't seem to comprehend the need for strength.

Joshua looked over at Miles, nodding at him slightly. "Miles here was in for a botched B and E. Shot a guy… accidentally of course. Wouldn't take much for that to happen and go so much more wrong."

Alan snickered and Abby knew that it was probably because her face had just fallen and skin grown pale. It felt clammy and colder than it had hours ago drenched in the rain. "Still wanna run _sweetheart?_"

* * *

"How the fuck did they let him out!?" Connor yelled as Murphy flung the file that Duffy and brought over onto the table. His heart was racing. Abby hadn't left on her own. That fear was gone if this man had anything to do with it. He remembered finding her in her bed at the hide away, crying just because of the memory of this man. She was unable to let him slip from her memory and her conscious.

"His lawyer used Abby's criminal record to present a situation of her being involved in the drug bust he was put away for." Duffy put in. "Total bull shit."

Murphy shook his head as he began to pace and Duffy suddenly stopped. "It wasn't bull shit." Murphy muttered. "But she hadn't gotten us out she would be clean as a whistle. Never would have gotten out."

Duffy shrugged slightly under his jacket. "Well that and she's spoken at every parole hearing he's had for the last ten years…just wasn't around for this last one for obvious reasons."

"What would he want from her?" Romeo asked suddenly as Connor ran his hands through his hair.

"Could be a lot of things." Eunis said quickly. "Could be he wanted his daughter back…in the transcripts he always spoke about her. It could be money…restitution…"

"Revenge." The word burnt Murphy's tongue as he said it and he could tell from the shifting and the silence that it scorched everyone else's ears just as badly.

"It could be about finding you all." Duffy pointed out. "I mean you guys are kinda legends and its no secret that she was involved in your break out."

"We gotta find her…find her now." Connor said quickly, making a grab for his coat at the same time Murphy did, the darker twins hand shaking with all of the possibilities.

"Murphy whichever it is, this means she didn't leave on her own." Eunis put in comfortingly.

Murphy slue eyes shot to her quickly. Was that meant to make him feel better? In some ways it did. In others it most certainly didn't. "Also means she could already be dead." He hissed.

"We don't even know where to start looking." Romeo muttered…not that it helped but it was the truth. He was equally as worried. Abby was a nice girl…sure she was Murphy's girl but that didn't mean he didn't still have a bit of a crush on her. Ever since the twins had told him that a little woman had come up with his escape he had been enamored with her. Seeing her didn't quench that. In fact knowing that a beautiful woman had done something so shockingly illegal and awesome had just made his crush deeper.

Duffy stepped forward blocking the door in front of the twins with his hands up. "Boys…boys he's right. You're not going to be able to just walk into south Boston and find her."

"Fuck if I wont." Murphy growled from low in his throat. "Now get the hell outta my way."

Duffy frowned and his shoulders slumped the slightest of bits but he didn't move. "Her father has a parole officer in charge of keeping tabs on him. I can make him a person of interest in…something. It doesn't matter what. But I can't do that til tomorrow."

"Ya want me to leave her out there over night?" Murphy's voice came out in a bellow and Connor grabbed his shoulder to keep him from moving forward. "WITH HIM!?"

"Abby's a survivor Murphy." Eunis put in. She looked over at Connor who gave his brothers shoulder a firm squeeze of confirmation "She'll make it one night."

* * *

Abby yanked her damp and heavy shirt over her head as she stood in the grimy industrial bathroom. She looked around quickly, tracking over the stains on the old decontamination shower and the orangy red lines in the sink and toilet before tossing her shirt as casually as she could so that it covered the key hole on the door, preventing anyone from seeing in while she changed into the jeans and black tank top her father had prepared.

It felt nauseating to be on the end of someone else's plan and for the first time in her life she wondered if this was how all of her marks had felt whenever they looked at her byline. She scurried around the bathroom, trying not to let her sneakers make too much noise on the chipping, once white, tile floor. Pulling open a cabinet she looked inside for a moment, finding nothing but cheap toilet paper and a few grey towels. She closed it quietly, trying only to think about her present task as she search for anything that could be useful in her defense. Not that she expected to find a gun or a cell phone to call from and warn the boys but she had to look.

She tried to keep her thoughts away from her old mentor and his young wife laying unsuspectingly in bed. Eddy always forgot to set the security alarm. She's only seen him enable it once in their years of knowing each other. She tried to forget exactly which photograph that he had on his desk. Both of their arms were raised over their heads with the diploma in hers like a trophy. He'd offered her a job that day. Right there, pushing another head hunter physically away and saying that he'd already gotten this one and to take his 'crap dealing tabloid somewhere else."

She tried not to think about Murphy. He could be anywhere right now looking for her with Connor and Romeo trying to calm him down. He always got worked up when he lost a game or didn't have the best shot. He'd been frustrated as hell one day, tearing the house apart when he couldn't find his so-ugly-it-was-endearing scarf. She could only combine that with the anger in his face yesterday when he had seen that it was she, not Romeo driving the get away car.

_I cant lose you too…_

She swiped the door open to the shower, turning on the water as she glanced back at the door. She could hear that Miles had already turned back on the television, their threat basically ensuring them that she would not try to escape. Letting the water run she pushed past the bar of soap and the few bottles of almost all used all in one shampoo and conditioner until she came to a razor on the shelf.

Frowning she picked it up and looked at the detachable blades for a moment. She couldn't take all three of the men out with a dull razor. She was a planner…she doubted she even had the stomach to really take out one. For a moment she ran her thumb over the dull edge before putting it down and going back to the counter to find the refills.

Sure she couldn't kill them with it but, as grabbed the box and took one out she felt a little bit more in control. Stretching up she opened the cabinet again and tucked the blade in between some of the back towels.

* * *

Murphy lay back in the bed with Romeo snoring across the room. His arms were behind his head as he starred up at the plaster on the ceiling, not able to will sleep to come. His brother had taken the 'sofa' down stairs when they offered Eunis Abby and his room for the night. He wouldn't have been able to lay in that bed right now anyway. Instead he had grabbed one of he and Abby's pillows and bunked in here.

He couldn't sleep, even after sleeping so little last night. Duffy had promised that he would check in with the parole officer first thing in the morning. They could get her fathers place of employment, maybe even his address before nine in the morning…but that seemed so far away. Seven hours was too long not to know anything or have any promise of news. What was that man doing to her right now anyway? He knew in his heart that she was still breathing; was positive that if she had passed on god would have given him and Connor a sign….that or just given him a heart attack.

Not that his heart was feeling any better right now. For a few long torturous hours he couldn't believe that he had thought she might have left or betrayed them. She would have been terrified that entire time by this man and he had been doubting her. The guilt was unbearable.

Frowning, he rolled his eyes as he heard his brother trying to hide the sounds of his heavy feet on the floor. Connor was never very good at stealth. A moment later the door opened and closed across the hall and Eunis's southern draw came followed by Connor sushing her.

Romeo snored loudly and Murphy turned his face to the side to look at the Mexican with a quirked eyebrow, his cheek rubbing on the pillow that carried a familiar, dream like scent. Closing his eyes he rubbed his cheek harder into it.

"Hang in there angel…I'm comin' for ya."


	31. Chapter 31

**MidnightCaffeine****: I am glad they are too! I love Murphy and Connor. They are so funny! **

**VileMalapert****: I'm glad you're liking it! Don't worry. I wont separate them for good. **

**Lady of Sign****: LOL! Connor and Eunis….what was it someone said? "I ship that like fed ex". **

**GemmaTellerSoa****: But getting into trouble is so much fun!**

**gurl3677****: Of course not! Who could leave Murphy!? **

**Kit-cat99****: I'm always scared to kill characters. Sometimes I really want to. I was hard core playing with Killing Piper in Keeping the Silence but was told I was dead to Gurl if I did lol! **

**MidnightShadow07****: I hope he does too! Murphy needs her…needs to at least tell her how he feels about her.**

**PeacefulDuck****: I know. It's so sad…they have their first real fight and don't even get a chance to really make up before she gets taken away.**

**Sorry it is taking me so long everyone. There's a lot of stuff going on out in the real world (Damn it for sucking me in!) My Hubby and I are setting up loans and business plans for a Juice bar and I'm trying to find a job that will allow me to write the plans and still cover the money for living until we get it going. I wish I could just get paid to sit on here and write! Plus I got a new laptop and had to transfer all of my data…you all know how it goes. **

Chapter Thirty One:

Abby tilted her spoon so that the milk and cinnamon toast crunch sitting in it fell back into the bowl. She watched Alan who was sitting across from her at the old table taping his gun against his leg. She let out a breath as his eyes came up from the spoon to her face and a small smirk passed over his features.

Her eyes narrowed down. "Stop looking at me like that!" She snapped at him. Alan just snorted and dug into his own bowl, eyes glancing up at her from under his bushy eyebrows. Abby shook her head and dropped her eyes back to her bowl for a moment. "What did you do?" She asked him. Alan quirked an eyebrow at her, mouth and sharp jaw line working as he chewed. "To wined up meeting my father?"

Alan smirked again and looked up at her before leaning back in his chair. One of his arms moved over the back of the chair to brace there. "Armed robbery. Might have went a little wrong." He finally said watching as she lifted her eyebrows and shoved a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. "You know there are some girls that would think a man with a gun is sexy."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Guess it depends on the man." She spoke up after swallowing. It was true. Murphy looked damn sexy with a gun and the spark of a fight in his eyes.

Alan let out a dark chuckle. "You're dad said you were a pretty girl." He drawled.

Abby shoved another spoonful into her mouth, making sure it was still full. "You disgust me." She let a few drops of milk slip from her mouth down her chin, meaning to look as gross and 'unpretty' as possible.

Alan snorted. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Abby frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. "Because you're in it for money…you're with my dad and you're a criminal."

Alan stared at her for a long moment a look of amused sadism on his face. "So are those boys you're with."

Abby clamped her jaw shut. She couldn't say anything; not without giving away that she knew the Saints on an intimate level. Without saying that she knew Murphy was a tender good hearted man. "I don't know them." She gritted out as she pushed the chair back, scraping it across the ground and snatching up her bowl.

Alan leaned back and watched her go over to the sink.

"You should just let me leave…I can't give you what you want." Abby dumped out the remainder into the dirty sink, eyes locked on it.

"You leave…you're real daddy's gunna visit your adopted daddy and his pretty young wife."

The words made Abby's hands freeze and shake with a mixture of fear and anger. She planted them on the sinks ledge and squeezed it hard to stop the trembling at the idea.

Alan pushed himself up from the chair and walked closer towards her, leaning against the counter about a foot away as he watched her closely. "Abby." He said sharply when she didn't look up and continued to stare down into the sink. She looked up at him carefully, face guarded and full lips pressed together so tight that they changed colour. "He will if you don't talk eventually too."

* * *

Murphy rubbed his lip as he sat in the passenger's seat of the car with Connor beside him. Eunis had told them not to go in themselves yet but nothing would have been able to hold Murphy back…not even his brother. Both of their eyes were shadowed from the burning morning sun and the gaze of pedestrians by dark sun glasses.

Connor frowned as he watched Duffy standing at a coffee kiosk, his own glasses falling down his nose slightly as they sat in front of the old building that housed the parole office which Joshua was meant to be visiting that morning.

The waiting was the hard part. Murphy didn't know how Abby did it; just sat and watched for hours. His nerves were on fire, every face on the street carrying some hidden knowledge about where the woman he loved could be. His thumb scraped harder at his facial hair as his tongue darted out to lick at his dry lips.

"What if he doesn't show?" He asked Connor low, needing to know their next move.

Connor frowned and shook his head. Murphy was never a huge fan of his plans and the fact that he was asking for it now made the pit in the lighter twin's stomach grow deeper. "He'll show." He assured Murphy. "If he doesn't Duffy says he'll be in violation of his parole."

Murphy nodded slowly but without much enthusiasm. He shouldn't have let her go that morning, not by herself. Even if she didn't want him to go he could have sent Romeo to follow her. They hadn't even settled things in between them. What if she died angry at him? What if she passed on thinking that he didn't love her? The thought was tearing at him as he looked out into the sun catching sight of the slight nod towards two men walking down the street.

One man he recognized and anger suddenly boiled in his gut when the older man squinted his blue eyes….blue eyes just like Abby's. How could she have gotten caught by him!? How could she have left with him!? WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE JUST LISTENED TO HIM!?

The second man was huge, bulky and walking with hard steps. He didn't know him from any of the pictures. Connor gritted his teeth and tried to take in every detail just like he knew Abby would do. Now that man, close to 200 pounds of hard muscles could have easily taken little petite Abigail without breaking a sweat.

Murphy's hands balled into fists on his knees as he watched Duffy pull his phone from his pocket and pretend to be texting while he actually snapped a picture of the bulky man. Joshua clamped his hand onto the man's shoulder before he tossed his smoke to the ground and went into the building.

The moment the old heavy doors closed, Murphy gripped the handle of the car door and thrust it open.

"Brother!" Connor tried. "Fuck!" He hissed as Murphy kept going anger fueling his brothers steps through the crowd on the side walk towards the ally where the bulky man was going with his pack of cigarettes in hand.

"Shit…." Duffy muttered as he watched as Connor plowed out the driver side door and hurried to catch up with his brother.

Murphy's teeth ground against each other as he pushed into the dark alley way behind the man. He knew where Abby was; Murphy was sure of it. Anger flared in him and with every footstep; it just grew after hours and hours of not being able to do anything. It flared so bright and so white hot inside of him that as he stepped into the darkened alley he didn't see the fist coming at his face.

The punch sent him staggering to the side as the knuckles bombarded his cheekbone. Moments later a forearm, thick and taunt wrapped around the front of his throat. "Been in prison for over a decade. Think I aint used to being sunk up on?" A voice hissed in his ear.

"Isn't as hard as ya think!" Connor hit the man hard on the side of his cheek, detaching the man from his brother. Murphy wasted no time getting back into the game, each of the brothers grabbing one of the man's arms and shoving him back against the brick with as much momentum as they could get in the confined space. His head stuck the bricks with a fleshy thud.

"Where is she you bastard!?" Connor yelled, trying to keep the accent out of his voice since Murphy seemed too occupied with his angry panting. The man didn't answer right away and Murphy's hand jetted up from his arm lightning fast and shoved his head back into the wall again, a sound of pain immerging from the mans throat.

"Who you looking for?" He finally gritted out through the pain.

"Who the fuck ya think!?" Murphy bellowed out, not even bothering to disguise his voice through his rage. "Abigail Ashton!"

"Guys keep it down!" Duffy hissed from where he had come to stand at the mouth of the alley, keeping watch.

The man took the moment to look down at their long sleeved shirts in the already heating city. "You 'lads' trying to hide something?" He asked with a toothy grin. This would be easier than he thought if they were coming for the girl. She wouldn't even have to tell them anything. "Maybe hiding some ink under there?"

"Guys we can't be out in the open like this!" Duffy tried making Connor look back with a firm grip on their prisoner as a squad car pulled up off duty and the two officers got out laughing and talking.

His voice cut off in a chock as Murphy's hand wrapped around his throat. "One hair on her pretty lil head is outta place when I see her next, you're gunna have a slow….." He squeezed harder. "Excruciatingly painful trip to meet your maker."

"Come on brother….we know his face now." Connor muttered low to his brother, eyes focused on the officers and the threat they would pose if they realized anything was going on.

Murphy gritted his teeth. He wanted this ass hole to take him to his girlfriend right now. His finger tightened before he slammed the man's head back into the bricks again, disorienting him quickly. "I'll be seeing you." He grunted threateningly as he and Connor let the man fall to his knees on the ground.

Miles coughed hard rubbing his neck and wincing at the pain exploding though the back of his head. Finally able to raise his head again he looked over to the mouth of the ally where the duo had disappeared, just before he heard a car gun harder than it should have without anger behind it.

He couldn't help the grin that crawled across his features. "Knew that little bitch knew you." He smirked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kit-cat99****: He's losing his shit….**

**coconutcarter****: God I love when he gets mad and the vein in his neck starts pulsing and his arms get all vascular as he hits people. *Shivers***

**GemmaTellerSoa****: Thank you love! Glad to see you're still with me!**

**MidnightShadow07****: Thank you! We're excited. I'm even enjoying writing the business plan! Its finding funding that's always a pain! **

**gurl3677****: Love the boys but they do tend to screw things up. **

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

"Make…it….work!" Murphy growled as he pounded on the keys of the laptop that Eunis had brought for Abby while he and Connor starred at the computer screen in front of them.

Eunis rolled her eyes. "Don't break it Murphy!" She scolded, coming around the kitchen island with a glass of wine in her hand. Giving Connor a little nudge to the side she slipped Murphy's large hands away and clicking into the log in screen for the Boston PD. "We need a password." She told Duffy.

The officer took a long drink of his beer before coming over and setting it down on the counter. "Move over guys."

Murphy rubbed his hands with the heels of both of his hands as he got up from the stool and started pacing. He needed her back…needed her now, wrapped up tight in his arms. He wanted that small body pressed up against him and safe.

Duffy's eyes were planted on the screen as he typed and scrolled, glassing at his phone from time to time to find the matching picture of the man that Murphy and Connor had confronted in the alley that afternoon. Murphy felt his anxiety growing with every moose click and passing moment. His feet moved along the floor scuffing it angrily with his thumbs cuticle taking the assault that his teeth dug into it.

Eunis frowned as she watched the darker twin move, his eyes squeezed into tiny slights as he narrowed them at the floor. Slowly she pushed herself up and cautiously approached him. "Murphy, darling… you need to take a breath."

Murphy's blue eyes shot up to her, catching her sharply before he glanced over at Connor who was watching them, tensed. Seeing his brother like this made Connor nervous. They had done a lot of shit in the past and while Murphy could get nervous, like he had the first time with the Russians a decade ago, it was rare he let it be as uncontrolled as it had been in the ally earlier that day. Sure he got angry but there was a difference in between useful, vengeful anger and desperate ready to die anger.

"I'll take a fucking breath once this bastard is dead!"

Connor shook his head, frowning hard as he lit up a cigarette and watching his brother, the pain clearly written across his face. "Ya don't keep your cool she's gunna be the one that's dead Murph."

"Shut up!" Murphy snapped.

Eunis rubbed his bicep comfortingly with a little sigh. "What would Abigail say if she saw you jumping the gun like this? Running in, guns blazing without a plan?"

Murphy pressed his lips together. He knew she was right. Abby wouldn't even have to say anything. She'd just look at him with those big dark blue eyes and he'd know she was thinking he was being an idiot.

"The best thing you can do…we all can do," Eunis murmured. "Is keep a clear head and gather as much information as we can to try and find her."

Murphy nodded slowly, taking a hard breath through his nose as he tried to keep his calm. He tried to not let the image of her sitting in a basement, tied to a chair just like Rocco had been out of his head. He tried to not replace the image of Greenly getting shot with her face. No, she would not be lying on the floor, bleeding out as she looked up at him. God wouldn't let that happen. She had been in his life for too short a time. He would not let that happen.

"Found something." Duffy said drawing both of their attentions back to the screen.

* * *

"Well I will give you this sweetheart."

Abby looked up from the book she was pretending to read on the ratty, patched up sofa in the warehouse. She had been attempting to pretend to read all day, her eyes focused so Alan couldn't see the working in her head of how to get out of this situation. She tried to find a way to contact the boys but Alan's phone was always pressed into his pant pocket, making it impossible to get to without drawing attention. She could try to make a run for it but then she would be signing a death warrant for Eddy and his young wife. All and all there was very little she could do. The feeling of helplessness was making her heart beat hard against her ribs and her lips dry as she chewed at them without mercy.

Her father and Miles came into the warehouse, Miles slamming the door hard behind him while he held a rag to the back of his head.

Joshua grinned at her but it held more malice than mirth. "I had this little part of me that thought, 'that's my good little girl…maybe she doesn't know a group of vigilante religious little fucks.'"

Putting the book down Abby stood up slowly holding back her snap that there was nothing little about the boys and that they weren't 'fucks'. "I don't."

"Bull shit!" Miles snapped, his hand rubbing the rag on the back of his head and giving her the slightest glimpse of the red on the rag. "If you don't know those ass holes why the fuck are they looking for you you little brat!?"

Abby's mouth opened but she knew she couldn't come up with another plausible lie fast enough to satisfy them.

"Don't even try!" Joshua told her, taking a step closer and making the cautious girl step back out of instinct. Her father gave a grin again, clearly not careing that one of his men was hurt when he was getting closer to his goal and his pay day. "Don't even try to outthink this one Abigail. It wont help anyway."

Abby licked her dry lips. "Why's that?"

Joshua snorted as Alan and Miles both started to grin too. "Because they're looking for you…so you either tell us where they are or," He reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from moving farther away. "They'll come looking for you…wont they?"

Abby gulped down hard as her heart dropped into her stomach. "Why would they do that?"

A soar sound came from Miles as he probed at the back of his sensitive skull. "Cause the pussy nearly smashed my fucking skull screaming your fucking name!"

Abby starred at him hard, trying to find something in her mind that would allow her to scream at him the way the brothers had without getting Eddy, herself or the boys killed. "I told you you didn't want to take me." She finally hissed out.

Her head was quickly jerked around as her father reached a wrinkled hand out and grabbed her chin hard, twisting her neck so that she was looking directly into the blue eyes that matched hers down to the tiniest black fleck. "They can either come for you and fight you on our turf, watching you die or you can tell us where they are and we can make this fast and easy." He could feel the way that Abby was holding her breath. She was trying not to flinch and while her body was winning that battle, her eyes weren't. "There's no way out of this."

The words rung so final; so unyielding. Abby felt a shiver of fear run up her spine, shooting out from her spinal column to her nerve endings. It was for Murphy, Connor, Eddy…herself. There was always a way out…even if it was horrible. Everything had an exit strategy in the end. She twisted her chin out of her fathers grasp and squared her shoulders.

"I'm not telling you anything."

* * *

"Which one is it?" Murphy growled as they searched through one of the lots full of abandon warehouses. It reminded him almost of where they had first came when they had knocked out the Yakevetta's heroine partnership with the Chinese. It seemed darker though. None of the flood lights were turned out around the many buildings. The ground was wet and dirtier squishing under the twins boots as they tried to find the decayed numbers that would indicate the presence of one of Joshua Ashton's partners.

Once Duffy had identified the man who they had assaulted as Miles Edging, an armed robber who had been released a year ago. His prison record indicated that he had shared yard time with Abigail father and had vague connections to what remained of the fracturing Italian families that still continued to fight over mob control in Boston.

After that it had been easy to pull up the records from his parolee officer on his run down obviously unused apartment, along with his work records that indicated that a company his uncle had owned had gone bankrupt and left their warehouse behind.

"I dunno…" Connor looked around them, keeping low while Murphy openly stalked across the dirty ground. "Would ya fucking duck the hell down!?"

Murphy looked around squinting his eyes as he caught a ray of light shining through a broken set of blinds. "There!" He hissed. "Someone's in there!" He pointed and his brother looked over quickly catching sight of the light as Murph pulled out one of his desert eagles from under his pea coat, his jaw tight and eyes focused on the building.

Connor felt his chest tightening though he wasn't sure if it was the usual feeling that he got before a fight or kill or just because of his twins state of mind over the past two days. Normally it was him that was wild because of his planning. Murphy had actually toned down since they started this ten years ago but after the death of Rocco, the darker twin had become a bit calmer and a good deal more cautious. Since Abby had been taken though it was as if the younger Murphy had come back; wild and desperately dangerous.

"Alright." Connor muttered, fully aware that it could be any number of people in there. It could be the men they were looking for; it could be workers, or it could be some crack addict looking for a place to bed down.

* * *

Abby looked at herself in the clouded mirror as she leaned against the sink, an open dirty towel in front of her. She closed her eyes and sighed to herself. Even though it had only been two days since she had been taken, the weight of her decision was dragging her eyes down, making her skin pale and causing her hair to fall limp and damp at the scalp. She wanted so badly to get out of this but she would not risk the lives of the people she loved because she had been foolish enough to follow a man she knew was dangerous.

There was no way she could kill all three of them. She didn't even know if she could kill any of them. She had only killed that one man with the car before and that had been an accident. It hadn't been thought out. As sick as it was she knew that part of the reason she could deal with it was because she didn't know him. Regardless of if she liked him or not, that old man in the next room was her father.

"Should just take her to that man Ed or whatever." She could hear Alan saying. "That'll get the location out of her."

"Could just wait it out." Came Miles voice. "Deal with the Saints on our own turf."

"We need to take them alive." Her fathers voice said. "Bounty is bigger that way."

Opening her eyes again she licked her lips and tried to focus. She thought about Eddy and all that he'd done for her. He was her real father deep down. He loved her and made sure she was taken care of. He had pushed her since she first started her internship with him years and years ago; always knowing that she was capable of great things.

Her eyes caught the shine from the lamp over the sink, the florescent brightness shinning off of the object that she had wrapped up into the towel yesterday when she had been brought here.

'I can't lose ya too.' Murphy's voice echoed through her head, the Irish drawl stinging her heart. She could lose him either; let him lose Connor or Romeo. His face flooded her mind. The strong lines of his cheek bones and jaw floated into her mind, the way that his soft lips felt against hers. His blue eyes had been so intense as she left for her meeting the last time that she had seen him, when he told her to be careful.

Her lips parted as she let out a long breath and heard the door knob try to turn against the lock she had forced into place.

"ABIGAIL!" Joshua's voice bellowed. "You know how I feel about locked doors!"

Not bothering to look behind her at the raddling of the metal door she picked up the razor blade and closed her eyes, prepared to do what she had to do to protect the people she loved. All of them, for her.


	33. Chapter 33

**LittleMeep: Lol! I wasn't digging on Montana! I actually think its beautiful but I did pick it because it was far enough away and didn't have enough inhabitants to really sight them. It just seemed like a random place that no one would look.**

**Maddy120296 and Kit-cat99: We shall see!**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thank you darling! Good to hear from you again!**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Aw thank you!**

**My Wife (aka gurl...I know who you are.): I'm sorry! He's coming!**

**MidnightShadow07: Don't we all!**

**coconutcarter: I got it out as quick as I could! Oh the Reedus arms...I can't even function.**

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

"That's him." Murphy said through clenched teeth as the shadow of the man passed by the window they were peeking through.

Connor frowned and squinted his eyes. "You sure brother?" He asked, knowing that he shouldn't.

Murphy gave a curt nod his eyes latching onto movement on the other side of the room. "They got the same eyes." He muttered. All he wanted was a glimpse of her, something so that he knew where she was when they went in. Maybe her planning was rubbing off on him. That or his instinct to make sure she wasn't caught in the cross fire was over riding everything in him.

Another man was banging on the door, trying to twist the knob but the door wasn't opening. Squinting his eyes Murphy saw another head pop up from the sofa, an ice pack pressed to the back of his skull. That had to be Miles.

"Three," Connor muttered and his twin nodded. "We've had worse odds." And worse causes, he added silently to himself. Every muscle in Murphy was twitching and deep inside Connors chest he knew that if they lost Abby he would for the first time lose a piece of his brother too.

Murphy snapped the cock back on his gun and twisted his neck until some of the tension in it popped. "Had worse numbers."

Connor nodded as both of them sunk down a bit to creep along the wall towards the heavy garage door that remained cracked open. Both brothers tucked themselves up and rolled under it slowly, listening to the voices as the came into the warehouse behind a large van.

"Just let her be!" Joshua called. "Used to do the same thing when she was little while her mom and I were fighting. She'd just lock herself in there for hours."

Murphy gritted his teeth as he listened. He hated that this man was the one that had raised his sweet little angel; had obviously neglected her.

The unknown man stepped away from the door as Connor held his fingers up counting down slowly from five as the unsuspecting men continued to talk.

_Five._

"Besides we got more important things to talk about." Miles said from the sofa.

_Four._

"They're looking for her than we've got home court advantage." Miles continued.

_Three._

"If we get shit ready." Alan said walking slightly away from the door to stand in front of the tv. "Cause those two fucks need some preparation."

_Two._

"Please." Joshua scoffed. "Without my daughter they'll probably just-"

Murphy and Connors eyes disconnected as Connor put his last finger down and they moved to come around each side of the van.

"Too late." Connor said right before they began unleashing rounds from their desert eagles. Connors connected over and over again with Alan's chest as he tried to duck out of the way. Murphy squinted his eyes, blood pumping through his veins and praying that Abby didn't come out of the bathroom and into the line of fire. His first few shots penetrated the back of the sofa, moving through it with deadly velocity to puncture Miles through the chest and ribs while white puff exploded through the holes. Joshua jumped back, running through the room to get to the coffee table where he had a .45 duck taped.

Murphy's gun swiveled and caught him in the shoulder sending the older man to the ground. Connor quickly made his way over and yanked him up by the neck of his shirt, hauling him up with no attention to his gushing arm.

Murphy lowered his guns gasping as Connor brought him to the center of the room. "Where is she?"

"I thought you guys were all holy or something." Joshua snapped, pushing himself up while Connor kept a firm grasp on his shoulder right at the juncture of his neck. "All this for my little whore daughter!?"

Connor frowned and slapped the man hard upside the head. "Watch your mouth!"

Murphy gritted his teeth and marched over to the bathroom door that Alan had been pounding, stepping over the bodies. He turned the knob on the door hard and getting the click of the lock.

"Sit your ass down!" Connor growled shoving Joshua to his knees by the shoulder in front of his two lifeless accomplices. He pressed his guns barrel to the back of the older man's head and looked up at his brother as he banged on the door. "Murphy?"

"Abby!?" Murphy yelled through it. "ABBY! ANSWER!" Still nothing came and he growled out in frustration. "If you're by the door get back!" He yelled, cocking his gun and stepping back before aiming it at the lock and firing.

Abby could hear the boom echo off the walls of the warehouse but nothing really else as a cold numb floated over her body. Her arm ached but the pain that had sent her to the ground had subsided into a vascular throbbing.

Murphy kicked the door open hard, practically running inside with every ounce of will power. His mind throbbed with a million possibilities of what he could find in there. Had they tortured her? Hurt her in any way? Just the idea of one of them touching her made him want to vomit. He was right to fear what he would find.

His heart literally stopped along with his footsteps as he saw the girl laying on her side where she had seemingly fallen off the corner of the grimy tub. Red, thick liquid dripped and trickled out from under her, soaking her shirt and the dark hair that spread out into it. He could practically hear it….

"MURPH!?" Connor yelled for an explanation.

"ABBY!" Murphy rushed forward again at the sound of his brothers voice, his own shaking as he dropped down to the floor next to his girlfriend. He rolled her over by the shoulders, feeling the blood on the ground soaking through the knees of his jeans. "Abigail come on angel…Come on." He patted her pale face before his eyes snapped down to the bleeding arm.

She hadn't cut too deep but it was deep enough to accomplish her goal if given enough time to bleed out. It extended from her wrist upward to the center of her forearm, mangled with where she had to stop and start again because of the pain. And there would be so much pain…the razor that lay soaked next to her was small and old, rusting and jagged.

"No, no, no!" He begged looking around quickly, his voice close to breaking. He reached over and grabbed the dirty towel from next to them, yanking it to them and making the razors fall to the ground around them.

"Fucking Christ!" He gasped out as he quickly rolled the towel up and looked at the long angry abrasion on her arm. He yanked the towel into a tight knot above the cut, attempting to stop the bleeding.

Leaning over her he began to pat her face and cheek hard again. "Love! Come on….come on wake up."

Groggily her pained blue eyes open to look up at the angelic face above her. Her sticky tongue pressed against her dry lips as her saint leaned over her. Everything about him seemed so soft focus, so beautiful. The line of his jaw was working and the look vein in his neck pulsed seemingly in time with the blood flooding from her body. All and all, she had to admit, it was wasn't a bad last sight to see before the stars in her eyes went out.

"Why?...Abby why would you do this!?" Murphy begged.

For the life of her, Abby couldn't find her voice. With the arm that she hadn't gotten to cut at she reached up, her skin littered with goose bumps. Her fingers wove around the beads of his rosary, using it to pull him slightly down and closer to her face. The dark wooden beads were warm against her cold shaking fingers from being pressed to his chest. It felt nice…soothing. His lips parted with a breath before she brought them to hers in a weak, open mouthed kiss. Their lips passed over each other softly while Murphy squeezed his eyes closed tight.

"Forgive me?" She her cold lips whispered against his as his breath became shallow with fear against her. Her fingers loosened on his rosary until it finally released, her hand dropping limply beside her. The words, so soft, broke his heart. He could but if she died here god wouldn't. She knew that. This was a mortal sin...he'd never be next to her again.

"Abby…Abby no! I've got ya remember?" He shook her gently but her eyes didn't open. Still he could feel her breath releasing and being taken in and out weakly. He pressed his forehead against hers hard, eyes searching her still face. "I love ya."

"MURPH! What the hell is going on in there!?" Connor yelled. Joshua shifted on the floor leaning forward to try and escape the barrel on the back of his skull.

Murphy licked his lips and sat up. "We gotta get her back!" He yelled pushing himself up and picking Abigail up from the ground. The side of her face that had been pressed to the floor was wet with her blood, hair plastered to the side of her face. At least the bleeding was slowing. He was sure it wouldn't be the first time Eunis had stitched someone up. He just thanked the lord that she hadn't been able to find a larger razor or move to her other arm.

Connor looked up as Murphy carried her out and into the room, her father's head shooting up but remaining composed and showing no signs of worry. Connor hissed a curse and pressed the gun harder against the man's head when he saw the bundle of woman in his brother's arms. "What did ya fucking do to her!?" Connor bellowed, resisting the urge to run over to his brother and instead pushed the large barrel of his gun harder into the man's head.

Pushing the body of Miles off the sofa Murphy juggled Abby against him. Miles fell to the ground his eyes still open and blood ozzing from his chest while the body flopped to the floor still gagging and trying to fight the death that was quickly claiming him.

Joshua winced at the contact. "I needed her to find you! I wouldn't do anything to her. She's my daughter!"

Murphy paused his movements with Abby still half in his arms and half on the sofa. "Your daughter?" He hissed before settling her down. Leaning over Miles he put the gun to his head and fired, putting him out of his misery. He turned sharply to the man and his brother. "YOUR DAUGHTER!? We know what you did! I know what you did to MY LASS!"

Connor glanced up at Murphy as he came around pulling out his gun while Joshua shook his head. "Just because your fucking her does not make her you _lass._ And I didn't do anything to her!"

Murphy clenched his jaw as he came around to Connors side. He knew that the man hadn't hurt her but he had done things to her. He had made her do that to herself. He had instilled every bad thoughts she had about herself. It was him that had made her cry on the bed those first few days in the safe house. He was a criminal, a drug addict, scum. Abigail was the only good thing that had come out of his life and he had almost ruined her. She could die now.

Connor pulled his cross from his neck as they began.

"And Shepard's we shall be. For thee my lord for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may carry out thy command." The two voices started the family prayed together.

"Sanctimonious pricks." Joshua hisses out starring at where his daughter lay on the sofa, her eyes fluttering while her body tried to regain consciousness.

"So we will flow a river forth to three and teaming with souls shall it ever be."

"In nomine Patris et Filii." Connor murmured.

Murphy's eyes draw up to Abby as the last words slipped from his lips. "Et Spiritus Sancti."


	34. Chapter 34

**gurl3677: I hope its not unrealistic but…could be worse.**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Lol. Joshua is so dead.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! I am trying to post as much as I can!**

**Kit-cat99: LMAO! I'm sure they said it when they took down the human traffickers too but we didn't see it. I thought it was meaningful that the prayer to happen as they slay her father.**

**LittleMeep: Lol! I would but I think I'll keep them down here in Texas with me.**

**StarrRose: I'm glad that you thought it was powerful! It was meant to be!**

**coconutcarter: Nothing like BDS justice! No running; no hiding; they will always find you!**

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

"Oh my god." Eunis whispered as Murphy and Connor burst into the house. Abby was tucked against the vast expanse of Murphy's chest, her broken arm dangling beside her. Her blood had soaked into his black turtle neck but he didn't care. Nothing mattered right now besides cleaning her up and stitching the wound. He had ripped his pea coat apart and used it to pull tight knots around her wrist, the center of the wound and again at the top.

"You've got to help her!" Murphy begged.

Connor moved across the room and pushed all of the utensils and bottles across the counter. "Put her on the counter Murph!" He yelled.

"Romeo get me the first aid kit!" Eunis yelled as she helped Murphy spread out the body of the girl on the counter, laying her on her back.

Murphy pushed the bloody hair out of her face, holding her cool cheek in his hand. "We have to help her! If she dies like this… She can't-"

"I know Murphy." Eunis cut off his stream of words as she grabbed one of the kitchen towels. "What happened?"

"She…." Murphy's words caught. "She did it…she did this to herself. Why? Christ!" He put his forehead to hers, breaths coming out on hard gasps. He could smell the blood on her skin; feel it coating his fingers when he touched her. His eyes were burning as they tried to hold in tears.

Eunis glanced up at the worried Connor who was chewing on his lip hard. Romeo rushed back in, trying not to look at the bleeding girl and knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle it. "Murphy," She said as she took the large yellow first aid case and tore it open. "Murphy you need to let go of her."

"No." Murphy said quickly, his hand gripping into the thick bloody strands of hair.

Eunis frowned and looked up at Connor. "I can't stitch her up with you hanging onto her Murphy."

"I'm not letting her go." Murphy hissed.

"Connor!" Eunis yelled.

"Come on brother." Connor gripped his brother's shoulder and pulled him hard. His other hand came to his brother's ribs to pull him away from her, tearing him away from her and into the living room as Romeo helped to get a needle and thread ready for stitching.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Romeo muttered as his hands shook.

"Calm down." Eunis told him. "It doesn't look like she got too deep or hit any muscles…"

"She's bleeding a lot…." Romeo tried to hold in his heaving chest.

"Christ…" Connor muttered as Murphy finally stopped fighting him once they got into the living room. "Come on Murph! Ya gotta hold it together."

Murphy slumped onto the coffee table with his face in his hands. "She's fucking dying Connor! She killed herself!"

"She isn't gunna die Murph!" Connor told him though he wasn't nearly as sure as he said it. "Look at me brother!" Murphy looked up and Connor felt his stomach drop at the sight of tears staining his brothers cheeks. "Oh fuck Murphy…" He sat down next to him on the table as Murphy dropped his head down and started shaking it with his eyes squeezed shut.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Murphy chocked out. "When I thought she'd left that was enough to drive me insane but this? This will kill me!"

Connor gripped his brothers shoulder hard. "We don't know what was going on Murph. But she's gunna wake up and she'll tell us."

Murphy nodded slowly into his own hands.

"CONNOR!" Both of their heads shot up at the sound of Eunis's voice. "Get in here!"

Murphy jumped up at the same time as Connor but his brother pushed him down. "Sit down and stay here." Connor ordered.

Murphy's chest shook as he watched his twins back disappear, followed by Eunis commanding Connor to hold down Abby's arm so that it wouldn't twitch while she stitched. A pained noise that sounded like it came from Abby racked across his scenes, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. White hot, searing electricity coursed through his body and he walked closer to the door before stopping and turning and marching back. His hands, still smeared with her blood moved through his hair and pulled at it.

"Please." He begged, looking up at the ceiling before sinking to his knees in a prayer position. He crossed himself quickly as desperation moved through him. "God please. Just let her live….I'll do whatever ya want. I'll take her place. I'll marry her. I'll take care of her until the day I die. Please…just don't take her away from me."

* * *

"Murphy?" Romeo's voice came a few hours later. Murphy looked up from his spot on the floor. He hadn't moved from it since he sank; just continued to pray and make promises over and over again; trying to bargain with everything he had.

Quickly he withdrew his face from his fists and looked at Romeo. "Is she…."

Romeo licked his lips. "She's not awake…but we're done."

Using a hand behind him Murphy pushed himself up from the ground and moved quickly over to the kitchen. His eyes were instantly drawn to where Connor was using a wet rag to wash the blood from the side of her face. Her dark eyelashes were across her pale cheeks, unmoving. When she slept they fluttered across the soft skin but now they remained unmoving. He moved over to her quickly, leaning over her body.

"She's alive." Eunis said even as Murphy ignored her and pressed his fingers to her pulse to see for himself.

Murphy's lips pressed against her nose for a moment. "Wake up Angel." He whispered as the others stepped back, Connor wrapping his arm around Eunis's waist while Romeo tried to advert his eyes. Murphy licked his lower lip, eyes searching her face. "Just open your eyes for me love…just for a second?"

Still there was no movement, even though her pulse had beat weakly against his fingers. He could feel her soft little breaths against his lips, warm and shallow. His eyes wandered down to her arm, turning his face slightly. The thread was black and harsh sometimes having to overlap twice or more to hold the deeper places in the cut together. A wave of nausea passed over him before he brought his face back to hers and kissed the bridge of her nose softly. "Come on love…let's get you cleaned up." He murmured. Connor stepped forward and helped him gently pick Abby's light form up, heeding her arm.

"Careful with her boys." Eunis murmured watching as Murphy cradled the love of his life and Connor arranged the woman who was effectively his sister.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Romeo asked.

Eunis shook her head. "We take her to a hospital they'll turn her into the cops. All we can do is wait."

* * *

Abby struggled against the darkness that lay over her. She wanted to open her eyes…wanted to so much but the light on the outside felt so abrasive. There were vague feelings flowing over her, voices talking and whispering over her head, warmth pressed against her, fingers trailing over the parts of her that ached and stung. She could feel someone pressing a cool cloth to her and her lips to force water in and out. Still everything seemed disconnected and far away.

Slowly she forced her head to move. It feel to the side, lulling beyond her control. The bed instantly shifted next to her with the weight of a body jolting up. "Abby?" Murphys voice came over her.

Abby tried to move her lips but she was just so tired….this couldn't be real. She was dead. Gone from him. This was just hell torturing her by not being able to look at his sweet face.

Murphy leaned over her as Connor snored in a chair on the other side of the room. It had been a full day and worked its way into the evening again. He'd stayed as much as he could, only leaving her side when Eunis insisted he shower and wash his lover's blood off his skin. The rest of the day he spent laying on the bed next to her, stroking up and down and around the ugly stitching, checking from time to time to make sure that she was still breathing.

"Abby…" He whispered leaning in closer so that his breath spread across her cheek. "If you can hear me, give me a sign." Working hard, Abby opened her eyes slowly to him. His breath released hard from his lungs. "Oh thank god." He muttered, kissing her forehead hard and making her wince. "Can you talk?" He asked quietly.

Abby licked her lips slowly, wetting the dry planes. "I think so….water?" She asked him.

Murphy hurried over to a glass of water that was on the dresser, nearly tripping over Connors outstretched legs as he rushed to it and then back. "Don't." He said quietly when she moved to reach for the glass.

Abby paused and looked down at her left arm. "Oh god…." She whispered at the horrid stitching. "Oh my god. How bad…"

"Can you move your fingers?" Murphy asked her softly, almost fearfully.

Abby bit her lips and first moved her pinky, than her ring finger, than middle. She cried out, trying to muffle it at the pain that shot through her when she reached the index finger.

"Stop…alright stop." Murphy rushed right away. Bringing the water up to her lips he helped her take a few sips with their eyes locked together. She finished the cold sips, trying not to cough at the effort it took to swallow them as his light blue eyes starred at her. Murphy nodded and turned to put the glass on the ground next to the bed. Coming back up, he looked at her hard, eyes running over her face. "Why Abby? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Abby frowned. She would have thought it was obvious. Her eyes darted over to Connor and then back to him. "They wanted to use me to get to you. They wanted me to tell them where the safe house was."

"Why didn't you run?" He asked.

Abby swallowed. "Eddy." He looked confused for a moment. "If I didn't tell them where you were or if I ran they were going to kill Eddy and his wife. I couldn't let that happen."

Murphy let out a long breath. "You should have just told them where we were. We could have taken 'em."

Abby pushed herself up, ignoring his protests. "You think I would do that?" She asked him. Murphy opened his mouth but snapped it shut. For a moment he had thought it. Now looking at the angry cut that had come so close to killing her, he wished that she had. "I would never EVER do that. I'd never give you up or put you and Connor in more danger; not because I was stupid enough to follow him."

"Angel…" He shook his head. "You know what would have happened if you'd died. You would have gone straight to hell for killing yourself. How did you expect me to live with that?"

Abby reached out with her good arm and touched his cheek, fingers stroking across the rough facial hair. "You would have lived." She reminding him. "All of you would have: Romeo, Eunis, Eddy, his wife, Connor…"

Murphy shook his head, his lips brushing across her hand. "Wouldn't have mattered."

"It would have." Abby told him quietly. "To me it would have been worth it. Even if all of that is true and I was damned or whatever. It would have been to save you."

"Jesus Christ…" Murphy muttered before he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers with desperation. His lips worked against hers hard despite the fact that he knew he had to and was trying to be careful.

Abby held back a little sob that threatened to spill into his mouth, so grateful to be home, as her right arm came up and wrapped around his neck. Murphy let his hands come up, one cradling the back of her head while the other spread across her ribs carefully.

Murphy's eyes stayed closed lightly as he broke away from her lips, noses still touching while he ran his fingers through the dark strands of dirty hair. "I can't believe you would do that." He whispered against her. It melted his heart and hurt his stomach to think about but it was a declaration of affection that he hadn't ever thought anyone was capable of accomplishing.

Anything, she'd do anything for them…for him. It wasn't a completely new revelation but everything before had been so hurried, time moving to fast for her to take it in. "I'd do it again."

"No." He said sharply. "No never ever scare me like that again; I'm beggin' ya love." Bringing her face down to his shoulder, he held her close burying his nose in her hair and remembering all the promises he had made if she was allowed to live.

A throat cleared right as he kissed the top of her head and Abby turned her head to see Connor sitting forward, his hands clasped on his knees as a small smile played on his lips.

"Hi Connor." She said quietly as Murphy turned his head on top of hers.

Connor rubbed his hands together as he looked and the relieved look on his brothers face. "Welcome back lass." He murmured. "Had us fucking worried."

Abby nodded against Murphy's shoulder. "Me too." She pulled her face away from Murphy to sit up while breathing through the pain that was starting to come over her now that she was fully aware.

"We need to get you some pain pills." Connor muttered.

Abby shook her head. "First tell me what happened to my father?"

Murphy gulped down as he and Connor caught eyes. Yes, Joshua was bad and they all knew it but still…to kill her father? Would she agree with that? They had gunned him down just like they had the rest of the evil doers put in their path. He'd tried to bargain but all parties knew that he had nothing that they wanted. He'd snarled that Abby would never forgive them and it had made Murphy's hand shake a second before he pulled the trigger.

"He's gone." Connor told her slowly.

Abby felt her heart hurt for a moment. She had the sudden urge to cross herself but didn't want to pull her arm away from where her fingers tightened in Murphy's shirt. He had been her father, she vaguely remembered. Evil but still her father. She hadn't killed him herself all those years ago because her teenage self was still afraid of being alone in the world. Now she was totally alone…no family. She didn't even have Eddy who she had been so afraid for. But he had known what he was doing…who he was messing with. Maybe he didn't know how deep the connection had formed in between herself and the brothers but he knew that he was trying to capture and play. She shook her head to herself. Maybe she just wasn't thinking clearly...everything hurt. She couldn't tell if the tears burning from behind her eyes was because she might actually be upset about the man she hated dying, because her boyfriend had killed him, or because she was just in brutal pain.

"Abby?" Murphy asked slowly, tilting his head to look into her watering eyes. "Say something?"

Abby licked her lips and looked up, her eyes traveling in between the two brothers. They had each other. They would always have each other if she had anything to do with it. "I….I think I'll take those pain pills now."


	35. Chapter 35

**Guest: I'm sorry that you do not like the Drama in my drama piece and will not be reading. I admit I did go a bit over board with the blood but honestly it's not like the films were super realistic either. I personally do not feel like the way Murphy reacted was "Over the top". All of his emotions spilled out in one blow. He went from fighting with her and thinking they were going to break up, to her disappearing, to him thinking she left and betrayed him, to finding out she was kidnapped, to not knowing where she was to finding her attempting to kill herself. Coupled with his catholic believe that suicide is a mortal sin and she would go to hell, this was overwhelming and emotional for him. All the same its a shame that you won't be reading anymore over over-spilling of blood. Thank you for reading as far as you did.**

**VileMalapert: I cried when I wrote it and when he prayed. I can just picture it so detailed in my head.**

**gurl3677: Yay she lives!**

**Kit-cat99: Lol! Well no one can blame you for it turning into a smut fest. They have that effect on women. I always laugh when they say "Boondock Saints is a boys movie." I mean yeah it is but at the same time you have two hot men, killing people and running around naked? I think we need to redefine what a "Girls movie" is because to me two hot, Irish guys, running around with guns, killing evil doers is a girls movie!**

**MidnightShadow07: She did have to! Murphy would have died inside if she did. Call it a little Miracle that she survived. Gods gift to them for taking so many people away.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**LittleMeep: LMAO! Oh I bet I know what you would do with multiple Connors or Murphy's! Murphy would do anything for the people he cares about. I love that.**

**Edy12345 and DarylDixon'sLover: Thank you so much! I got some hate on the last chapter but all of your love keeps me writing.**

**-Hale: Me too!**

**: Thank you! I'm thinking that this will be the final chapter because I'm sort of out of ideas for this and I don't want to drag it out.**

**I'm hoping that the guest comments I've been getting aren't from my frequent reviewers because I would really like to hear if any of you have any problems from you in my in box. I'm far more inclined to rewrite and think things over if I know who they are coming from and not just an anon.**

**As always thank you all for your reviews and love!**

**I'm thinking that this is the final chapter of this story but if you all are interested in a sequel and have ideas of what you would like to see please let me know through my in box! I'm really wanting to write more of it but I'm running dry on just about everything right now and don't want to keep you all waiting and wondering. As always that you for your love, support and comments!**

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

Murphy poured himself a steaming cup of coffee in the kitchen as the sun came through the bay window. Closing his eyes he remembered what Abby looked like sitting in the new morning sun, the rays in her dark hair and a smile twitching on her pretty soft lips.

Sighing he sipped at the coffee and twisted is neck as he heard the television in the other room flip on. He wondered after last night if he'd see that kind of smile on her face again. He shook his head and went into the other room dragging the tips of his fingers across the counter. He was prepared to tell Connor or Romeo to turn it down so that it didn't wake Abby up but stopped when he saw the head of dark hair, pulled into a messy bun on the back of her head. Her body leaned forward over her legs as she sat in one of his too large on her turtle necks, hem coming down to her mid thighs.

Abby tapped the remote to her lips slowly as she watched the news in front of her unfolding. She'd always watched the news but this particular broadcast hit her like a brick wall. The subtitle scrolled in the blue box at the bottom of the screen, all in capital letters to emphasis the message across the bottom. "THE SAINTS BACK?"

Murphy rubbed his lips together as he watched the outside of the warehouse come up with a blond news caster standing outside. "Abby…don't watch." He reached for the remote but she pulled it away eyes still locked on the tv.

"No." She said quietly, holding the remote to her other side. "I have to see."

Murphy licked his lips as the broadcast continued. Slipping onto the sofa next to her he watched her face as she focused on the television.

"Three dead bodies have been found, all ex-convicts. One of the body of the males was the father, Joshua Ashton, of the woman suspected of helping the infamous Saints escape. While there is no evidence of criminal activity from the three now deceased, the pennies in the eyes leave no doubt that this is the work of either the Saints or a copycat. However the involvement of Joshua Ashton, a man convicted of drug cooking and the accidental death of his wife and other daughter point to their involvement. Be aware that the images about to be shown are disturbing."

Abby put the remote back to her lips as she waited. Murphy frowned, reaching over and putting his hand on her knee. "Please angel…don't watch it?"

Still her eyes didn't move as the image of her father with pennies in his eyes. She took in a harsh shaking breath making Murphy bring his hand to his mouth and rub. He father looked different dead. More like an old man and less like a villain. She frowned to herself and shook her head, closing her eyes. She gripped tighter when she felt Murphy reach over with one hand still on her leg and carefully take the remote from her fingers.

"Abby." He whispered. "Abby I'm sorry." He tried but she shook her head again, still keeping her eyes closed.

"He was a bad man wasn't he?" She asked.

Murphy frowned. She knew this. "Aye."

"And you kill bad men." She repeated what she already knew.

He nodded slowly, resting a hand on her knee. "I do." She let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly. "Tell me what you're thinking?" He had to know. He had never known this kind of guilt from their work before. He'd felt it over Rocco and Greenley yes, but not over actually doing what was set forth to them.

Abby licked her lips before opening her eyes. Slowly he turned her chin to him with his knuckles. "I think…" She started as she looked at him. "I think he was still my dad. I know he was bad. I know that he did horrid things and showed no remorse. I shouldn't be upset about him dying."

Murphy furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, thumb stroking her still pale cheek. "But ya are."

Abby looked down, her thoughts and emotions jumbled. "I don't think it's fair that the man I love had to kill my father to save me. How does that make sense? How could any divine or good god let that happen?"

Murphy let out a long breath. He knew that he should have been focusing on the whole conversation but all her heard was "the man I love." It bounced around in his skill, clenched around his heart and made it speed up. "Ya love me Abigail?"

Abby looked away quickly. She hadn't meant to be that honest but it was out there. Hell she had tried to kill herself to keep him safe from forces that she had brought on.

"No…no don't you look away." Murphy brought her face back to his. "Am I the man you love?"

Abby looked up at him, forced by his hand to look straight into his eyes as he searched her face, looking for…what was he looking for? A retraction of the words? Something to assure him?

He frowned, watching her lips and waiting for them to move when she didn't say anything right away. "Just say yes or no. You're killing me lass."

Abby nodded watching as his eyes came up from her lips to meet her eyes. "Yeah….yeah of coarse Murphy. How couldn't I? But…" The fingers of his hand weaved with her right and gave a little squeeze at the 'but' in her sentence. "I'm just…" Scared. She wouldn't say the word out loud. "He was the only family I had left."

Murphy made a pained face. "No…no that's not true. You've got me and Connor. We love ya."

Abby sighed. "I know," She murmured releasing his fingers. "But you're family. All my family is dead now." It didn't really matter that her father was evil. He had been behind bars, locked away from the world. Oddly enough it had been an odd comfort in her adult life to know where he was at all times.

"Angel," Murphy shook his head bringing her attention back to him. "We'll make a new family…hell we already have."

"Come on Murph…" She sighed and shook her head at him. "You're meant to be a bad ass here. Tell me to suck it up or something."

Murphy cracked a little grin as he used her knee to turn him more towards him and pull her in closer. "No…I'm not going to do that. You lost your father a long time ago. I'm telling you know that you're our family. And that I…well I'm in love with ya."

Abby froze. She knew that…part of her had but to hear him say it was something she didn't think she would get lucky enough to experience. "I'm…I'm in love with you too Murphy." He let out a long breath as they looked at each other for a few minutes. "What now?" She asked him quietly.

Murphy gave a little half smile. "Now? Now I wanna take you upstairs but I know you can't handle that." She scoffed and he laughed. "Nah, now we do what normal people do."

"We're not normal." She reminded him.

Murphy gave a little laugh and nodded, pulling her slightly closer to him so that her knees came up and touched his thigh. He should tell her everything that he had promised. Everything that he said he would give if God didn't take his angel back, but he found that he couldn't right now; not with the sad look in her eyes. "No…no I don't suppose we are." He muttered, bringing her knuckles up to kiss at. He frowned when he still saw blood on them. "We should get you better cleaned up."

* * *

Abby leaned against the shower with her arms braced in front of her. The drops of water ran around, over and along the celipham wrap that held her pained and damaged arm. They moved into the creases of the plastic wrap, shimmying down the narrow cracks and looking for a way to get at her mangled skin. Eunis had done a good job and wrapping it up, Murphy and Connor's watchful eyes squinting when she winced or jerked. She still couldn't find the strength of move her index finger and thumb but after what she had done, she was sure it was the least that she deserved. Shaking her head she let the tears that were sliding down her face at the overwhelming past few days mix with the fresh water.

Pulling her head up, she heard the door open and close quietly before the sound of rustling cloths came. Murphy pulled back the curtain while she tried to banish the salt water from her cheeks. Murphy frowned. She couldn't hide the red, puffy eyes even if he couldn't see the actual tears. Her shoulders shook as she held in a shuttering breath.

Stepping forward his toes pressed against her heels, chest molding against her back while his arms went around her waist. His hand settled on her bare stomach, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. His blue eyes closed as he held in his own uneasy breath at the feel of it moving under his fingers with each shaking breath. He pressed his lips into the crown on her head, her wet hair warm. "Hush now….its all over." He murmured almost to himself.

Abby nodded to herself, hanging onto his arms and his words as she leaned back into him, the smell of cigarette smoke drifting up through the water from him body. Her mind grasped greedily at his words, at his tone, at the accent that she heard in her sleep by now. It was all unbelievably warm and comforting.

"I love you Murphy." She whispered through the water.


End file.
